


The Ballad Of Red Dog MacGyver

by Lykkirykki



Series: Silver Stars + Wanted Posters [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, And Riley as a bandit, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not kidding, Illustrated, Irish Angus MacGyver, Irish Language, Jack Adopts Everyone, Jack as Sheriff and Mac as his Deputy, Nor Ashamed, One chapter is just FLUFF, Papa Jack, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Sorry Not Sorry, Western AU, graphic depictions of blood, graphic depictions of fluff, he's a jerk, he's a softie, illustrated fanfic, let's get this show on the road, lots of fluff, lots of references to the original show, my goodness, not James friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/pseuds/Lykkirykki
Summary: “The azure Western sky always meant home. Even if physical, literal home was hundreds of miles away in Fort Worth. At least that’s what Jonathan Dalton thinks.”Sheriff Jonathan “Jack” Dalton and his Deputy, Angus MacGyver are undercover as a Trail Boss and his trusty Ramrod while hot on the trail of a secretive and elusive outlaw only known as the Moondance Kid.-title update, still the same  story, just a different name-
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Silver Stars + Wanted Posters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546243
Comments: 45
Kudos: 41





	1. Move Slow, Little Dogies, Move Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! As a writer myself and avid reader of this awesome fandom’s Fanfiction, I decided to dip my toes in and give it a try myself! In this particular AU, Mac speaks Irish Gaelic which I will provide translations in the End Notes.

The azure Western sky always meant home. Even if physical, literal home was far away in Fort Worth. At least, that’s what Jonathan Dalton always thought. As long as that endless blue was above his head, he knew home was close by. Even if what “Home Sweet Home” really meant was a tiny homestead with the proud name of “Panther Ranch”. Clinging to the proud Trinity River like its namesake Fort Worth, also known as “Panther City”. The little backwater according to Jonathans Pop was nicknamed that because of a stubborn and lazy panther that decided the Main Street was the perfect place to take a catnap. Despite that, Jonathan wouldn’t trade it for gold or those purty Eastern Belles with swishy dresses and batty eyes.

The gentle lowing of Longhorn cattle brought Jonathan back to the present. Jonathan, or Jack to his friends was a man in his early fifties. He had dark brown eyes decorated with multiple smile scars and thinning brunet hair. Despite Jacks sparce hair and age, he could rely on those handsome dark eyes and Texas charm to steal ladies hearts. And being quite skilled in whip cracking never ceased to draw a crowd of admirers, so he always had his trusty bullwhip on his hip just in case.

Except right now, there wasn’t adoring crowds to entertain or ladies to charm and dance with. There wasn’t much of anyone or civilization of any kind on the dusty range. Jack was hot on the trail of an outlaw known simply as the Moondance Kid. Whatever gave the outlaw the inspiration for that name, Jack and his Deputy were after him. That exact reason was why the Texan found himself undercover as a Trail Boss and said Deputy as his loyal ramrod.

That Deputy was the polar opposite to dark eyed, Texan Jack. From the top of his blond head to his wide, blue eyes and even down to his little pony mare. She was a lovely, dappled, Blue Roan with a white blaze and socks. In contrast to Jack’s loyal black and white Pinto gelding, Cherokee. Cherokee was named in the old tradition of having a name inspired by one of the many tribes that called the vast land home. But the little Roan Conemmara mare didn’t have the title of an Indian tribe as her namesake. She was named for a great fire bird in mythology, Phoenix. A bizarre, unusual name in Jack’s honest opinion. He would also say her rider had an equally bizarre name to match her own.

Jack would even say Angus MacGyver named his little mare Phoenix just to match his equally bizarre name. On top of being from a tiny village from the Northwest coast of Ireland, Angus at first barely even spoke any English. Most of the people in his village he said, all spoke Irish as a first language it was so remote. Being unable to understand or be understood, Jack at first gave him the nickname “Dogie” after the nickname for little orphaned calves. Even now, Angus was more a boy than man. At twenty-one, he was still a ‘gangly little red dog’ his unruly, blond hair and big, friendly blue eyes reminded Jack of the little bison calves that shared the same name.

Phoenix flicked her ears and snorted. Angus chuckled, patting his little mares neck. “Cád mo chroí? What sparked yer interest, Phoenix?” He asked in a raspy, Donegal brogue, giving away his origins in the tiny village of Inver. Jack raised an eyebrow in interest, his dark eyes sparkling. “Whatchye talkin’ about, Dogie?” Angus sighed and shot his partner a look. “Séan, Ís misé Angus, tú fhíos sin...” He said, in mock anger, swatting at his now laughing saddle pal. Jack snorted, “yeah, I know yore name’s not Dogie. But I thought yeh knew mah name was Jack, not Séan..” Angus wrinkled his nose at the pronounciation.

Jack only laughed harder at the expression on his young Deputy's face, “That bad, huh?” Angus snorted at the question and nodded, his nose wrinkling even more with laughter. The Texan flashed a look of mock offense with a tan hand over his heart “Well excuse me, pard. Ah’m definitely doin’ better than a certain scrawny, Irish kid who goes by the name of Angus when he first landed here. The young Irishman only sighed and rolled his eyes at his partner.

A shrill whistle rang out in the dry Western air. It was a sound as familiar as a dinner bell to Jack. And also to Phoenix and Cherokee. It meant only one thing and that one thing was food since the cook of the outfit was the only one able to whistle that loud. Jack chuckled and patted his Pinto‘s neck affectionately . "Yeh know what that means eh chum?" He clicked his tongue and got the gelding to trot toward the chuckwagon. The men positioned at the front of the herd slowed the cattle to a halt and joined the dusty cloud of manes and hooves. The cook, a young black man with a round, friendly face and dark brown eyes watched from his seat in amusement. His constant a companion, a rusty brown creature with a long face, lovely brown almost black eyes and a sweet, velvet soft bay nose pricked her long ears at the commotion coming toward them. She shook her muscular neck, jingling her harness connecting her to the wagon and let out what could only be called a braying roar. The young man, who answered to the name Willie, chuckled at the sound. "Everyone comin' fer vittles, Wrangler?" He asked, affection sparkling in his eyes. The bray caught Phoenix's attention and she started prancing toward the Mule mare. Willie thought the pony mare couldn't be anymore Angus' opposite. While she would prance gracefully on stocky muscular, white legs Angus would stumble about on lanky stilts. But those lanky legs would mold perfectly over the sturdy blue roan flanks. Angus eventually approached the two and smiled at Wrangler. "Hello dearie, farin' well?" He crooned at the rust brown creature. Willie chuckled at his young friend. "Angus MacGyver, you better not go and love that mule up with your Irish Charm!" He scolded good-naturedly.

Angus truly saw the young man as a friend and trail partner even if he was undercover. That friendship wasn't a lie and it honestly tore at the boy's heart that he had to lie to keep Willie safe. But between that and exposing Willie to outlaws, Angus would choose the latter. At least he could still have his friend on the trail. He might even be able to tell him the truth at the end of it.

Dinner was usually dry hardtack and jerky with salt to add a little flavor. But the day before, they had run into a traveling band of Comancheros and their small herd of sheep. So Willie had prepared wild onion and mutton stew after they traded two cattle for several sheep that the traveling band butchered for them. As an extra, they received a large bag of cornmeal as payment after Angus repaired the broken axle and wheel of the Comancheros' wagon. The cornmeal provided several johnnycakes that Willie prepared with blackberry jam. The stew was hot but not hot enough to burn the roof of your mouth. It was just warm enough to warm a chilled cowboy, soothe a growling belly and achey bones. Jack was definitely thankful for that, riding all day in his saddle was torture on his knees. The thick stew would add meat on scrawny limbs but not in Angus' case. The kid was and remained as skinny as a rail. Jack believed that was from the boy's experience in growing up partially in a part of Ireland still recovering from the Famine, Án Gorta Mór or the Great Hunger as Angus called it.

Jack looked over at the kid with affection. He was on his third helping of stew. Lord.. The kid ate like a horse but none of it stuck to his skinny frame. "Mercy son, slow down! Willie's gonna run outta vittles afore long!" He chuckled, ruffling Angus' unruly hair. The little Red Dog swatted at his Partner's hand playfully. "Me? Lookit you! Yore the one stealin' mah johnnycakes, á chará."

Willie chuckled from his bench on the chuckwagon at the friendly banter. "No need ta worry, Jackie. I have plenty." He assured with a bright grin. Until a definite idea flashed in his big, dark eyes. "As long as yore willin' ta sing fer 'im." He added, jerking a calloused thumb toward a pile of flour sacks. In the pile Angus hid his handsome little melodeon. The only thing to his name when he hit American shores looking for his father. Angus sighed and nodded in agreement as Willie grinned and handed him the little instrument. The young Irishman's long fingers fit over the buttons naturally and he began to play. A rarely heard sound melded with the small accordion perfectly and broke the silent, dusty air.

_Má bhionn tú liom_  
_Bí liom os comhair lán antír_  
_Má bhionn tú liom_  
_Bí liom go ló geal is oiche_

_Má bhionn tú liom_  
_Bí liom guch orlach de do_  
_Sé mo lean le_  
_Nash liom Dé Domhnaigh thú mar mhaoi_

_If you're with me_  
_Be with me in front of the whole world_  
_If you're with me, Be with me_  
_All day and night_  
_If you're with me_  
_Be with me, within your heart_  
_It is my sadness_  
_You aren't on Sunday, as my wife_

Angus rarely ever sang. Even more rarely would he sing on request. But when someone did manage to coax the boy's shy voice out, they were greeted with a surprise. He would sing in a high mournful tenor similar to the song dogs that called the range home. The young Irishman's singing voice was a total polar opposite from his normally raspy, Donegal brogue.

The normally boisterous outfit was completely silent. But a sudden echoing crack broke the silent air. The sound was unmistakably a gunshot. "Jack, there's someone out there." Willie murmured, barely hiding his fear. Jack was already on his feet with a handsome silver handgun in his grasp. They all knew a self respecting citizen wouldn't be out at this hour. Hunting or not. The crack said handgun not a hunting rifle.

Angus put his melodeon down, got up and reached for Phoenix's reigns with his left hand. His right was already hovering over his lasso and small dagger both on his hip. Despite his dangerous job, he never carried a firearm of his own. "I'll go an' investigate. Willie, Please make sure everyone gets ta safety." The statement had Jack physically shaken "No. You listen hear boy. I'll go. I ain't gonna have you shot by some outlaw in the middle a nowhere and have you die." Jack's dark brown gaze shone with worry.

Angus shook his head slowly without returning his friend's gaze. He was still looking out where the gunshot originated from. "Níl. Níl, Séan.. I cannae have yer death happen because you're too trigger happy." The stress and guilt of not meeting his partner's worried gaze made Angus slip into his native Irish partially. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Ah'll be back, Jackie... I promise." Angus assured gently, finally returning Jack's worried gaze with blue eyes round with fear. The look on his young partner's gaze shook Jack out of his own worry. "You'll be alright, kid. Ya signed up fer this job for a reason. You come back, alright?" Angus was soothed by the Texan's words and nodded with a small smile before clucking Phoenix into a gallop, disappearing into the night.


	2. Eyes Like Spitting Coals

Jack was on edge as he paced around the camp. As if Angus running off to investigate mysterious and unmistakable gunshots could get any worse. It just so happened the cracks were coming from the direction of the alleged hideout of the Chameleon Killer. He gained the name from having so many identities that signed his letters mocking the authorities. Jack vowed he'd be the one to survive the man's gun and put his face on the Wanted Posters that beared his nickname. What was certain was the man was worse than a train robber like Moondance. The Moondance Kid never killed, the Chameleon made the act an art.

Jack passed by two brothers that joined the outfit about halfway through Texas, Frank and Billy. He regretted letting them join about five miles onto the trail. If he had to name the most cantankerous, irritating person on the planet, they would both earn that title. Frank already won it no contest. He pulled his Colt on someone he _believed _was the Chameleon Killer because of "Instinct". Jack took the poor man to a saloon for Whiskey as an apology for the incident. Even before that he believed the two brothers had alterior motives outside the Cattle Drive. Besides Billy looking at the rewards for outlaws tacked up at the Sheriff's office. 

Wrangler snorted and stamped her hoof. Jack looked over at her direction with sympathy. She was fretting for Phoenix like he was for Angus. Poor Willie was just as on edge as his Mule and was busying himself with supplies in his wagon. If Jack could find one positive, it would be the fact that Angus took Phoenix with him. She would be inconsoloble if he left her at the camp. The Texan was dragged back from his musings when a shrill scream broke the tense air.

"Jack, Jack! Jack it's Phoenix!" Willie exclaimed in shock, only he couldn't see the pony himself. But, Wrangler stamped at the ground and roared at something in the inky black. She would only make that much noise for her Blue Roan friend. Jack flinched when an all to familiar sound from living on a ranch split the air. The sound of a mare calling for her lost colt. He wasn't kidding when he told the boy his mare saw him as her two-legged colt. 

The Texan immediately whistled Cherokee over and jumped into the saddle. He wrapped his lasso around the horn. He looked over at the men surrounding the fire "I need y'all ta get ready to run if Angus is in trouble. I'll be awright on my own." Willie looked up at him in shock from his wagon. "You can't be _serious." _He murmured with terror in his eyes. Jack only shrugged in response. "It's only part of the job, Willie, Pard." He looked over at the direction that Angus galloped off on Phoenix. "He's my Deputy. I need to go get 'im." 

Willie's dark eyes only widened even more in shock. "Wait... Deputy!?" He whispered, looking absolutely flabbergasted now. Jack gave him a look of sympathy and kicked Cherokee into a gallop into the darkness. Willie just fell back into his wagon with his jaw hanging open and confusion swirling in his eyes. Despite being withdrawn, Frank and Billy coaxed him out of the wagon. Billy patted him on the shoulder "come on, Pard. Let's get some coffee, huh?"

Not long after taking off from the camp, Jack came upon Phoenix. The mare was scrambling about the dusty ground with her brown eyes rolling in fright. She spotted Cherokee and instantly bolted. Jack almost in a split second grabbed his lasso and landed the loop around the mare's muscular, dappled neck. Phoenix screamed as she reared, nearly spooking poor Cherokee out of his pinto hide.

The dappled blue roan mare eventually tired herself out. Jack slid out of the saddle to comfort the pony. "Shhhh, hey darlin'. Iss awright, you lose yore lil' colt?" He soothed, running a calloused hand over her dappled neck. The poor mare groaned as she nodded her head in stress. Jack ran his hand down her neck again when he noticed something stabbed into Angus' handsome leather saddle. It being empty was worrisome enough but a chill of terror ran down his spine. It was a page from Angus' biology book. But what page it was had Jack's big brown eyes darken in anger "No. Don't even think about it." He snarled.

It was a page with a drawing of a Chameleon. And every recognizable pseudonym of the Chameleon Killer written in an elegant hand around the diagram. "_No."_ Jack roared, jumping into Cherokee's saddle and spooking the gelding into a sudden gallop. Phoenix was connected to the saddle from the lasso and followed behind. Jack took one more look at the page and whipped his Colt Walker out of it's holster. He rode with one hand wrapped up in Cherokee's reins. 

Being born on the range meant Jack could follow a one legged deer in a snow storm if needed. So tracking where Phoenix came from was easy enough. Eventually the Sheriff came across a dilapidated shack. He slowed Cherokee to a stop and cocked his handgun in preparation. A sense of not being alone had him whip it up and aim it in front of him. He snarled when he heard a silky voice mirthlessly chuckle. "Oh, Sheriff... I wouldn't reccomend that. Either you or me'll put a bullet in your Deputy's pretty blond head..." 

Jack grit his teeth in fury. "Don't you even _dare_ even think of touchin' a hair on that boy's head ye sonuva-" But the Killer interrupted him with another chuckle. Followed by what sounded like a gun muzzle tapping a bony shoulder. "Temper. Temper. My _word, _Mister Dalton." A silky voiced tinged with Southern gentile crooned while the tapping continued. Jack didn't relent an inch, he only cocked his gun farther. "Where. Are. You. Hiding. That. Boy." The Sheriff snarled when he was answered with another chuckle. "You miserable excuse of a human bein'" He growled, his brown eyes darkening to a pair of spitting coals. 

"You mean you don't know, Dalton?" The Killer hissed, followed by a sharp intake of breath. It dawned on Jack who made that noise even before the all too familiar brogue pleaded "Jack, run! Please!" At that, a man with dark brown hair and coal black eyes appeared from the dark. His gloved hand was twisted in Angus' hair pulling his head back. The dark eyed killer raised an eyebrow. His eyes flashed in malice "Oh, I see it now." He tapped his gun's muzzle on the side of Angus' head. "_This _is the young Angus MacGyver. Born the twenty-sixth of January, 1851. Son of the well known James MacGyver, the famous Irish bounty hunter who disappeared not too long ago." The man smirked at his captive, "and I believe you must want to know my name. Which happens to be Murdoc, alias the Chameleon Killer, at your service."

"I would think you lookin' for yore father was the reason you came to my humble abode until..." Murdoc flicked his handgun in Jack's direction "Our friend Sheriff Dalton appeared. Why is that I wonder?" Angus squirmed in the man's grip "How do ye know my name?" He hissed, eyes shooting blue green fire. The fire extinguished in an instant and was replaced by terror when the man traced his jaw with the muzzle of his gun. Murdoc chuckled at the reaction "oh, I have my recourses.. _But_. You haven't answered my question, what are you doing here with our good friend, Dalton?"

Jack set his jaw "He's my Deputy..." He said lowly. Murdoc lowered his gun and looked at him in interest. That was when Angus saw his chance and elbowed the man in the gut. He shot off in a sprint and whistled shrilly for Phoenix. Jack almost instantly recovered from the shock and ran for Cherokee, taking off in a gallop. He looked over his shoulder and saw Murdoc sprawled unconscious on the ground before urging Cherokee to go faster. 

Cherokee was right on Phoenix's silver-white heels like a black and white comet. The wagon came into view with Jack roaring "Move the blazes _out!!" _He thanked the Lord no one questioned why and instantly all took off. He would explain when they were at a safe distance. _That _wouldn't be until all the cattle dropped dead from exhaustion, Murdoc was too smart to run from. 

What stopped the panicked run was Willie waving Jack down. Angus was flagging behind the wagon. They eventually slowed down and the Sheriff went to check on his young Deputy. Angus was leaning over in his saddle panting. His eyes glazed in pure terror still. The young Irishman waved him off, "stop yer fussin'. I'm fine, I'm fine." Jack wrapped an arm around around his shoulders and eased him off the saddle. "come on, Dogie. You an' that pony both need ta rest." Angus sighed, breath suddenly hitching "There... Might be some bruised ribs.. Phoenix spooked an' threw me off." Jack wrapped his bony arm around his broader shoulders and lead him to the makeshift camp.

Willie walked over to his friend with a tin of hot broth. Angus nodded his thanks after Jack eased him to the ground and the young cook gave him the tin. He was falling asleep after the large adrenaline rush. "Mercy me kid, Ye tore out like a bat outta Hell!" Jack clasped his partner's shoulder while Angus rolled his eyes and chuckled. Willie sat down next to the two and gave them a serious look. "What did ye mean by Angus bein' yore Deputy, earlier, Dalton?" He murmured, looking Jack in the eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! No translations today and still figuring out the hellspawn that is the image posting on this blasted site, y'all will get the corresponding art once I work this kink out, I'll see you next week!!


	3. Little Saddle Pal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope my American readers had a great Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for every hit, Kudos and comment y'all leave! And I hope my fellow Christians had a blessed first day of Advent! 
> 
> This chapter shall be considered the calm before the storm and before the plot really starts picking up. But until then, the only warning I have is gratuitous fluff from our Ole Papa Bear :3
> 
> And PS for y’all who wonder: why Saint Micheal and Christopher medals? Allow me to explain, not only is he the Patron of soldiers but Micheal the Archangel is also the Patron of Law Enforcers. Saint Christopher, who carried the Christ Child of Atocha across a river is the Patron of transportation (sailors, truck drivers, etc.) he is also one to call upon if you want good travels, and since Mac immigrated such a long distance in this AU I’d expect him to venerate and respect this Saint a little more than normal

"Explain what?" Angus questioned, looking up at Jack. Willie answered with "Jack said somethin' about you bein' his Deputy." his expression unreadable. The young Irishman's blue eyes widened in panic "He...He knows?" Jack swallowed, answering with a nod. The Sheriff eased down next to the two, "Willie." He began, "Let me explain" The young cook's face was still blank.

"Angus an' I are undercover to catch the Moondance Kid. He's my Deputy, I'm tha Sheriff of Stacy, Texas." Jack explained calmly, looking Willie in the eye. Willie swallowed audibly, "So.. So Angus doesn't really see me as a friend? Is that all just a cover?" He looked over at the boy with a wounded look in his big brown eyes. "Is yore name really-" But Angus interrupted him with a shaky breath and put a quaking hand on Willie's shoulder. "That's no lie, a Chará.. You are mah Pard. I wouldn't fake that." He attempted to muffle a small whimper, his blue eyes swimming with guilt "Tá me orm... Willie, Tá me orm..."

Willie didn't understand that much Irish but he could recognize an apology in any language. He swallowed audibly, how could he doubt Angus like that? The kid was his close friend, he knew that the minute he introduced himself. And, he wouldn't admit this out loud, but he also saw Angus as a little brother. He gently reached up to ruffle the kid's unruly hair " I understand. I'm sorry for doubtin' that. But, why cover it up?" Jack answered for his Deputy "To keep you safe. Think about what would happen if someone who's willin' to kill found out you knew us?" Willie nodded, finally understanding the reason.

Jack smiled gently and patted his Deputy's shoulder. "See? I told ye he'd understand." He assured in a voice almost too soft for a man his size. He understood what stressed the kid out so much with the incident. His mother died when he was five, his father Seamus leaving not long after that for America. Leaving Angus in the care of his Daideó, Éibhear. His Maimeó Síle had died during the Great Hunger. Meaning the poor boy had an ingrained fear of being abandoned.

Angus told Jack Éibhear never abandoned him. He was even the one who scrounged up the funds and paid for Angus' passage to America to look for Seamus. If anything, Jack would thank the man for letting the boy immigrate out West. If he hadn't have done that, Jack wouldn't have the greatest Deputy at his side. But Jack wouldn't say that the first day Angus appeared like a lost puppy on his doorstep with a telegram from the Governor saying he was his new Deputy.

Except he didn't need a Deputy, Sheriff Jonathan Dalton was quite fine on his own. He didn't need a Deputy and he certainly wasn't going to babysit some gangly puppy of an Irish boy from some village he didn't even know of. Jack only got more irritated with the kid as time went on. Not only could that pup barely speak a word of English. That, and the fact the moment Angus MacGyver stepped foot into his office the nails tacking wanted posters up started disappearing.

"Oh... You little ornery beast.." Was what Jack growled in annoyance when he caught the boy in the middle of the act. But instead of cowering or admitting his crime, Angus stood his ground. He took a deep breath and drew himself to his full height. His big blue eyes flashed with defiance and he replied with "Aye. But ye have a whole box to ye- yeself" he didn't stumble on the word out of fear. Lord no, he was just struggling not to break into Irish out of anger.

Jack chuckled at the memory. That kid certainly was something. He had only sighed in annoyance and threatened to tan the boy's hide if he caught him stealing anymore of his nails. Angus raised an eyebrow in challenge to it. He walked out slowly announcing he was headed to the saloon. Jack was welcome to join him and Angus would pay for all the drinks.

Jack begrudgingly agreed to come along, he had definitely needed a drink at that time. He stretched his arm out and flexed the fingers of his left hand. Even if he saw Angus as his closest friend, he was quite proud of that punch he threw at the bar. Jack would swear up and down he could still see the shiner on Angus' face. "Musing, Jack?" A brogue chimed out of the dark. Angus joined his partner and settled down on the ground next to him.

The Sheriff grinned and nodded. "Yep.. Just about to head to sleep." He ruffled the kid's hair "You should too, Dogie. We need ya bright eyed an' bushy tailed on the morrow. We'll be in Davis by next afternoon." Angus sighed and silently agreed. He laid down on his pallet and was soon fast asleep. Jack did the same, settling his own blanket at his partner's side. He too was asleep before long.

A soft, distressed sound jolted the Texan awake in an instant. It was coming from the pallet at his side. Jack's sleep muddled brain didn't recognize it as Angus until he made the pitiful sound again. But the moment he knew who was making the noise Jack was instantly up and alert. He shot up and crawled silently over to his partner. The rest of the outfit was surprisingly not woken up from the rustling. Not even Frankie Colton, who slept with one eye open.

Angus whimpered once more, muttering what sounded like "Mamaí... Mamaí..." That broke Jack's tender heart. "Aw kid... I ain't yore Mama, it's Jackie. Jack's here, Mackie." He murmured, calling the boy by a nickname he christened him for moments such as this. Calling Angus by his first name always seemed to make his nightmares worse. "C'mere kid, it's awright, Mac." Jack assured him gently, scooping the youngster into his arms. It didn't matter that the kid was nearly his height, he would cradle anyone like a babe if they needed it.

Angus nuzzled instinctively into his older partner's shoulder. He calmed when he gripped Jack's plaid button down shirt. "There ye go, lil' Dogie. I wouldn't let anything hurt ye." The Texan murmured, running a calloused hand through Angus' hair. "Jack..." The young man mumbled sleepily, burrowing deeper into the Sheriff's embrace. His breathing soon deepened and the grip on Jack's shirt relaxed.

Jack ran his fingers through the kid's hair one more time before settling them both down on the same pallet. Just in case Angus had another nightmare. "I'll be here if ya need me, kiddo." He murmured, before falling asleep himself. His last conscious thought was about asking Angus thought of the name Mac and wondering if his partner wanted to be called that from now on.

The kid’s answer was a pleasant surprise to Jack. “When my Daídeo was in Liverpool he had a fella who struggled pronouncing his first _and _last name. So they both settled on Mac ta make it easier.” Angus’ eyes sparkled and his well known dimpled smile made an appearance. “I love it, Jack! Willie’s been tryin’ ta hint he wants me ta go by it too.” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the coincidence and drew his young partner into a tight, one armed hug.

The laughter went from Jack's eyes suddenly. He took his partner by the shoulder gently and asked "hey, Mac. After we catch Moondance, where you thinkin' a goin'?" His Deputy answered with a shrug "I don't know.. I don't have enough money ta go back to Inver." Jack blinked, thinking over what to say. But Mac admitted something softly that caught his attention "Even if Ah could afford ta leave, I wouldn't wanna leave ye." Jack's big brown eyes softened as he murmured "Aw kid.." His heart swelling with affection.

Jack drew the kid into a full on hug this time. "If ye needed a place to stay, why didn' ye say so?" Mac blinked, "But Ah do! That room I rent in the Tavern!!" The Sheriff only shook his head in response "Nah kid, the minute we get home, yore bunkin' wit' me" He tapped the medal peaking from Mac's shirt. The youngster only stood mutely in his partner's embrace. He finally looked up, his big blue eyes misty "Jackie.."

"An' you listen here, young man. The minute we get home, we're gettin' meat on yore bones." Jack announced, clapping Mac on his bony shoulder. "And as long as yore under my roof, I expect ye to go to Mass" He added, bringing shock to his Deputy's face. "I didna think ye... I- thought.." Mac stumbled over his words before finally going mute. Jack chuckled "Don't you go thinkin' I don't see ye holdin' that Rosary like a child to a doll, Angus MacGyver. We're both goin' to the same place when the Roll is finally called, eh?" Mac swallowed and reached for two medals around his neck, a Saint Christopher and Saint Micheal medal.

Jack drew him tighter into the embrace before pulling away. He threw a leg over Cherokee's saddle and kicked the pinto into a run shouting "Hurry up ye gangly colt! Afore I eat yore dinner fer ye!" Mac laughed out loud before jumping up into Phoenix's saddle and taking off into a run as well.


	4. Willow Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all! This chapter is one of the main reasons behind the warning. And I apologize for posting late, I’m planning on moving the update day to Monday as well.

Willie had indeed prepared what would be considered a feast to a Drover. Wild greens, Bone stew and corn bread. Jack had also started his regimen of getting meat on his kid’s bones early and made sure his Deputy had two helpings at minimum. Jack mused about the fact that despite refusing more, that he was “already full” that Mac would still down an extra bowl of stew. Which was why instead of staying awake and watching over the herd with his partner, the boy was asleep leaning on Jack’s stocky shoulder.

Jack felt drowsy as well, he probably shouldn’t have had that many corn bread slices. Maybe he should’ve asked Willie to prepare coffee before his watch. But so far nothing had happened thankfully. Mac awoke halfway and yawned, nuzzling into Jack’s shoulder with a sigh. The Sheriff gently ruffled the kid’s hair who wrinkled his nose in his sleep. He grumbled something unintelligable and knit his eyebrows together. Jack shushed him gently and began to hum a little tune that he eventually began to sing: 

_Down in the willow garden_

_Where me and mah love did meet_

_As we sat a-courtin'_

_Mah love fell off to sleep_

_I had a bottle of Burgundy wine_

_Mah love she did not know_

_It was there I poisoned the dear lil' girl_

_Whose name was Rose Conolly_

The song was an old mountain song his Granny used to sing that she brought from her home in Kentucky. Even when she could barely see or walk, she’d still sing it with a voice as clear as chilly mountain air. She eventually lost her voice sadly, meaning Jack took the mantle of singing it for her. Whenever she had sang it or heard it Jack could see the look of longing in her eyes just as dark as his. He knew that Granny would be back in the old blue mountains that she had called home and loved so dear when she sang the song.

Jack yawned, scrunching his nose as it deepened. He should probably take a nap too. Nothing dangerous had been sighted or scented the past few nights. And Mac was so peaceful that it calmed him as well. Everything looked alright so the Texan leaned his cheek down on Mac’s blond head and closed his eyes.

That lull changed in almost an instant. Jack’s head shot up at the feeling of being watched. It might just be a curious rabbit or wandering cow. But you could never be too careful so Jack brought his Colt out. He had experience with waving off a feeling or unknown sound and having half his family’s herd lost and stolen. He even heard Cherokee snorting and stamping his hoof like he did when he was spooked.

Another snap of the sage branches awoke Mac, who whipped his dagger out. That was how Jack knew there was a chance of real danger. Rarely if ever would the boy bring his dagger out as an offensive weapon. He would more commonly use it as self defense or to vandalize adversarie’s saddle girths. They would try to jump into their saddle only to slide off when they commanded the horse to move.

Another snap made his Deputy jump against him. Jack gently rubbed his shoulder before checking that his gun was ready and cocked. Mac was calmed and focused his attention back to whatever was stalking out in the dark. Sage rustling caught the Sheriff’s sharp ears. And the faint scent of wood smoke and spent gunpowder hit his nose. That caused Jack to get to his feet. He motioned that the scent was coming from the East. Mac nodded and tapped out in Morse that he’d check out the West, in case whoever was out there had a partner.

Jack reluctantly agreed to the plan. They would cover more ground if they split up. But the boy was a literal magnet for trouble. Jack motioned for him to return and added a sign that caused Mac to look at him with wide blue eyes. The sign was composed of both the middle and ring finger folded down. And the pinky, thumb and index finger spread out.

Jack was saying “I love you.” And from the look on his face, he meant it. Mac swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and threw the sign back. He turned to the left, clutching at his Saint Micheal medal. Jack watched as his partner almost silently slid into the dark. The Sheriff did the same, making sure his handgun was again cocked and ready.

Despite the obvious danger encircling the camp, Jack’s heart was soaring. To finally tell the kid he loved him. And for that boy to say the same made Jack happier than the day he became Sheriff. It was possibly at the same level as the day he was given the lanky, long legged colt that would become Cherokee. Rustling snapped the Texan out of his lighter than air thoughts. The ever familiar snap of broken sage branches came from the West. Meaning if that if it was an animal or bloodthirsty outlaw, Mac would come across it first. Terror ran through Jack at the thought of that.

The Sheriff shook himself from the thought. Mac was Twenty-One, still a boy but still very nearly a man. On top of that, he was a boy who left his kin and sailed halfway across the world looking for a man who abandoned him. Mac could take care of himself. He didn’t need Jack guarding him like a puppy with a bone.

Another branch snapped, Jack’s eyes dilated when he scanned the dark. He hoped Mac was also on his toes and not about to walk into a trap. He had to make sure he himself didn’t do the same. The Sheriff checked his gun again. And then, a sound Jack never wanted to hear split the air. The unmistakable sound of a gunshot and... A sharp yelp of pain.

Terror bubbled up through Jack’s chest and boiled up through his throat as he hollered: “Angus! Angus, what is it!? Are you awright? Answer me!” When he didn’t get an answer from his partner, Jack charged into the direction of the noise. He didn’t care if he was spotted. His Deputy, his kid, a boy barely past Nineteen was in trouble and in pain. If that yelp meant anything. To Hades with his well being. Mac was all that mattered now.

“Mac! Angus MacGyver, answer me!” Jack cried out, now getting desperate. This time, he was answered with all too familiar voice. “Jack! Ja-“ But it was cut off by a muffled scream, like someone biting fabric. The Sheriff charged toward the voice. And came across a sight he prayed he’d never see again.

A young boy or woman, Jack couldn’t tell since the stranger was dressed in what looked like light tan deer hide trousers. A white button down, red with dust on the elbows as if the kid was dragging himself completed the outfit. The unknown kid wore a coyote hide hat that had flaxen blond hair chopped short peaking out from it. Jack noticed with sudden terror that the kid’s white shirt had a growing red stain on the stomach.

The sight next to the stranger was even worse. It very nearly caused Jack to fall to his knees in complete terror. His tan face went two shades lighter when he finally got over the shock, Oh.. Kid...” he murmured. Mac lay sprawled on his back taking wheezing breaths from between his clenched teeth. He wasn’t blissfully unconscious like his companion. And was very obviously in agony.

“Ja...” Mac slurred, before biting back a groan of pain after moving his leg. The poor boy was clutching his upper leg which had a matching bullet wound like his downed companion. “Ja-ck.. I spooked.. Sam..” Sam was possibly the stranger next to the young man. Jack nodded as he got on his knees close to his Deputy. “Alright kid... Alright.” he said gently.

“How’s Sam, Pard?” Jack asked softly, scooting closer. Mac groaned in answer, agony rippling through his body again. “She.. told me... name.. and that she lives.. in Mission City..” Jack nodded, a gentle expression on his face “Good, Pard.” he murmured. Mac gave a small smile before his face scrunched in pain before groaning again. The Sheriff swallowed when he noticed the blood leaking from between the kid’s thin fingers. “Mac? Son? Di’ye... what happened, bubba?” Jack went mute when Mac’s gaze dragged itself over to look at his partner.

“oh.. kid.” The dark eyed Texan mumbled in sympathy. Tears welled out from Mac’s eyes and slowly fell down the boy’s ruddy face. “bone... bone break..” He murmured simply. That was how Jack knew it was serious. Usually Mac could say what bone hurt by name. A ton of names that Jack couldn’t pronounce or remember. The boy suddenly whimpered, scaring Jack even more. His partner would never make that broken noise. But the Sheriff couldn’t soothe him, Mac’s blue eyes glazed over and rolled into the back of his head.


	5. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got a keyboard for my birthday on the 12th so the Sunday post day will continue y’all! I swear... This chapter is honestly the most H/C I’ve ever written in MY LIFE.

Jack was completely shell shocked and unsure what to do. If he left to get Cherokee and possibly Willie with the Chuckwagon, he’d leave two wounded youngsters defenseless. But if he stayed, he couldn’t get help and definitely couldn’t move them on his own. Especially with Mac’s broken leg and Sam bleeding out from a serious gunshot wound. 

He finally begrudgingly decided to leave for camp to get help. Jack sighed and reached a hand out to smooth Mac’s unruly bangs back. “I’ll get y’all both help, I promise.” He assured, now gently patting Sam on the shoulder. “You hang on for me, Sam. Willie’ll take good care o’ ye.” Jack murmured to no response as he got to his feet. 

Jack suddenly stopped and reached for the extra holster on his hip. He pulled out a small silver pistol, cocked it and put it in Mac’s lax hand. “Now hush. Because Ah know ye’ll fuss at me for makin’ ya use the gun. But I don’t want anyone or anything get close enough for you ta be able to reach ‘em with that dagger.” He said lowly, like a father soothing a fussy stubborn child. He turned around to hurry off to camp, before looking back at the young man he saw as a trusted friend.

The Sheriff slowly made his way to camp as the rising sun dyed the land a mix of reds and violets. Thankfully Willie was already up setting a kettle of coffee over a fire. The young cook looked up when he heard Jack stepping into camp. He stumbled over himself to the Sheriff and clutched Jack’s forearms in a vice grip. “Where is he!?” Willie demanded, “Where have y’all been!?”

The dark eyed man waited until Willie calmed down before replying. “Mac’s out there. I need yer help gettin’ him an’ a girl by the name of Sam into camp. They’re both wounded, Mac’s been shot in the leg and the bone broke. Sam’s been gut shot. We need the buggy.” A new light full of determination came to Willie’s dark brown eyes. His friend and a woman, even if he didn’t know her were wounded and needed help. 

Jack clapped the young cook on the shoulder. “Good man.” he said with a slight smile. He immediately hurried to saddle Phoenix and Cherokee up. Phoenix already rearing to go, stamping her hoof and snorting. Willie was setting the wagon and hitching Wrangler up. Something finally hit the Sheriff’s mind. “Will, do we have bandages?” He asked as he pulled himself into Cherokee’s saddle. 

Willie didn’t answer as he rummaged through the wagon. After a minute or two, he finally answered “Thankfully, yes. But we’re down to a pint of honey.” Jack sighed as he nodded to himself. Honey was a common adhesive and something that city Doctors called a “disinfectant”. But he knew whatever it was it helped. His Mama would slather a good amount of the sticky substance on his cuts as a child. He was told “not to lick it, Johnny. It won’t heal.” 

Willie flicked the reins and signaled with a wave he was ready. Jack nudged Cherokee’s flanks with his heels to move the pinto into a trot. Phoenix loyally following behind. The rest of the team was still an hour away from waking up so Willie left a fresh kettle of coffee and hot oatmeal with a note explaining their absence. 

Their trek came to an end as soon as Jack recognized several landmarks. He knew that Mac and Sam were close when Phoenix threw her head and literally screamed. The poor mare tugged on the rope tethering her to the horn of Cherokee’s saddle with her eyes rolling. Jack stopped his gelding to calm her before waving to the approaching wagon he found Mac. 

The dark eyed man slid out of his saddle before realizing something. He would have to keep from spooking Mac, who had his pistol. So Jack decided to hail his partner loudly first, “Mac? Miss Sam? Are one of y’all awake?” He squeezed his hands into fists praying he wasn’t too late. There was no answer directly. Except maybe for the most pitiful sound the Sheriff had ever heard. It sounded like the Coyote that got stuck in one of his Pa’s bear traps. But he recognized the voice of his partner, Mac had woken up. 

Willie had climbed down from the wagon and came to Jack’s side. Another pitiful sound broke the air, causing them both to flinch. Jack finally moved forward preparing himself for what he might see. And that sight was something he prayed he’d never see again. 

Poor Sam was still unconscious and bleeding from the wound in her stomach. Mac however, had regained consciousness. He had also somehow managed to sit himself up and was clutching his leg trying to stop his own wound from bleeding. His eyes were glazed over still and were in stark contrast to the deathly pale his boyish face was now. Jack cringed when he noticed the tear stains on Mac’s face.

“Mackie?” Jack called in a gentle tone. As if he were soothing a terrified child in a thunder storm. The boy stiffened at the sudden sound. Until his addled brain recognized his partner’s voice. Mac let go of his leg and groped blindly in front of him. He was mumbling something that Jack couldn’t really understand.

“Oh kid, kid.. I’m here, Jack’s here.” The Sheriff murmured, getting down on his knees next to Mac. He realized it was his own name his partner was mumbling. Mac instantly lunged for his older partner, wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders. Who returned the embrace as he gently hushed his injured Deputy. He was more than relieved to know the kid was alive, injured but alive.

“Jack.” Willie pulled him from his thoughts “The minute I get Sam into the wagon, we need to move out. She needs a real doctor.” Jack nodded as the cook unbuttoned the bottom of Sam’s shirt. Jack noticed not a hint of red on the young man’s face. There was no time for modesty now, there were two lives needing to be saved. With Sam in the wagon Jack knew what that meant for his Deputy. “I’m sorry Mac, but with Sam bein’ unable to ride, ye have to ride horseback.” He apologized. 

Mac nodded mutely then replied simply, “I understand.” Jack gave him an encouraging smile before helping the youngster to his feet. Poor Mac went through a full body shudder when he accidentally put weight on his busted leg. “Easy, easy.” Jack soothed as he helped him hobble over to Phoenix. The little mare nickered gently when they reached her. Mac choked on a scream as Jack helped him into Phoenix’s saddle.

The boy went through another violent full body shudder. Jack placed a comforting hand on his arm. Mac’s pain garbled ears still picked up a gentle twang murmuring “It’s awright, it’s awright, chum. We’re not gonna be ridin’ fer long.” The young man finally looked up at his partner. He had sweat beading on his forehead and unshed tears in his eyes. 

Jack knit his eyebrows together in concern. “Mac, you okay? D’ye need ta ride double with me?” His Deputy swallowed back obvious tears and shook his head. “It hurts” he whispered in a strained whisper, “ach.. I’ll live Séan..” Jack simply nodded instead of questioning more. The stubborn kid would refuse no matter how many times he was pushed. But the Sheriff knew it hurt a lot more than he let on if he let a few Irish words slip voluntarily.

Jack gave his Deputy one more pat on the shoulder. He ambled over toward Cherokee and gave the pinto gelding a pat on the neck. He then pulled himself into the saddle and made sure Phoenix’s reins were still wound tightly around Cherokee’s saddle horn. Mac definitely wasn’t going to be able to steer or control his mare if she spooked. He was already having a hard time staying in the saddle staying still.

Willie flicked Wrangler’s reins, urging her forward into into a steady walk. He didn’t want to injure Sam more than she already was. Jack looked over his shoulder to check on his Deputy. Mac’s head was drooping, basically hiding in his blond hair.But he could see unmistakable tears running down his Deputy’s sweaty face. Jack faced forward once again and pressed his heels against Cherokee’s flanks.

Jack flinched when he heard Mac gasp sharply. Phoenix groaned in response to the pitiful sound. As if she were apologizing for causing her Colt to make that noise. Mac obviously thought the same. He reached down to smooth her mane soothingly. “Ah’m alright, mó grá. Ye no.. Need ta worry.” He strained, flinching with every step the mare took.

The little camp eventually came into view. The other drovers appeared as well to investigate what the letter left was exactly entailing. The Coltons already at the head of the bedraggled pack of dusty men. Jack put his index finger and thumb to his lips and let out an ear splitting whistle “We’re movin’ out!” He bellowed, waving his hand toward Davis.

Jack attempted to block out every pained gasp that came from his young Deputy with every hoofbeat. The normally talkative Willie was unusually quiet on this leg of the trip. The thoughts of the dying woman in his chuckwagon and that his best friend was in agonizing pain had gotten to him. It had gotten to Jack as well. He prayed she’d survive the trip, knowing she had traveled all the way from Mission City meant she definitely had gumption. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that Jack almost didn’t hear Willie calling his name. “Jack! Jack? We need to stop. I need to check on Sam and Mac is too stubborn to say he’s about to keel over.” Jack heard the obvious concern in the young man’s voice. He turned around and noticed with a shudder that his partner was very nearly about to fall out of his saddle. The Sheriff slowed Cherokee down to ride by Mac’s side. 

“Hoss?” Jack’s voice came through the pain filled haze Mac floated in. The youngster lifted his head slightly and peaked through his sweat damp bangs. “I ain’t gonna ask if yer awright because I know the answer and you definitely don’t look it, bud.” Mac groaned faintly before answering, “It... Hurts, Jack” He said simply. If the kid’s eyes were glazed over earlier, it was nothing compared to now. 

“Mac, hey. Kid? Kid, y-Angus!” Jack exclaimed as Mac suddenly went limp. The Sheriff thanked God Almighty he was close enough to catch him as he swooned. “Easy, easy. I got ye kid, I got ye.” Jack murmured, stopping Phoenix and Cherokee to scoot Mac over onto his saddle. He looked up only for a few moments to holler at Willie over. 

Eventually the clatter of hooves and the creak of a wagon came to Jack’s ears. He also noticed the same anxiety he was feeling in Willie’s dark brown eyes. “Sam has a fever.” He announced. Jack nodded and placed a calloused palm on Mac’s forehead to see if he was the same. “Angus does too” he said gruffly, with Mac leaning heavily on his broad shoulder. The boy was sitting side saddle in Jack’s embrace. Hearing Mac’s given name showed the severity of how high it was. If the scarlet painting his face with rivulets of sweat running down it wasn’t obvious enough. 

Mac twitched at the sound of his first name. He swallowed back a groan of pain before looking up at his partner’s face. “Ja... Ja-“ He rasped, before his eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his mouth. Jack looked at his partner with serious concern. “Mac? What is it, Hoss?” He murmured, gently holding him tighter to his chest.

The young Irishman didn’t answer his partner. Instead, he continued to shiver and let out low whimpers from his throat. He was clutching at his leg with a vice-like grip. His hand let go of his torn trouser leg to tap a rhythm on Jack’s shoulder. He was interrupted by one particularly violent shudder before continuing. Jack recognized the rhythm as morse code for a repeated single, phrase. Hurts. Need. Off. Need to st-“ But Mac stopped abruptly. He let out a pitiful squeak into his hand, tears joining the sweat on his face.

Jack nodded and gently hushed him. “Alright bud, alright. Let’s getchye down.” He murmured, sliding out of the saddle and helping Mac down to the ground. Willie helped the Sheriff walk Mac over to the wagon. The other men were already settled down on their pallets. But the three slowly made their way to the wagon. Willie and Jack helped their young partner onto the back of the chuckwagon. Jack joined his young Deputy’s side as Willie went to get chamomile tea to soothe the boy. 

Mac laid his heavy head on Jack’s shoulder as his eyes slid shut. Jack wrapped an arm around his bony shoulders. “That’s right kid, you can rest now” He murmured gently.


	6. Miss Matty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals! My brother’s been home for break and it was a little too roudy for me to stop and update on Sunday. So here is the new Chapter! I expect you to know who makes an appearance in this chapter based on the title :D (I had a lot of fun writing her character just so ya know)

The peaceful lull in the camp didn’t last long. Harsh, barking coughs came from the wagon and split the air. Willie climbed into the bed of it and disappeared for a time. He poked his head out from the opening of the canvas. “She’s okay, her throat’s just dry” He explained with a sigh of relief. 

“How’s Mac?” Willie questioned, knitting his eyebrows together when his gaze came upon the youngster slumbering on Jack’s shoulder. The Sheriff looked down at his partner and placed his palm on Mac’s forehead. It was still to warm for Jack’s liking and the boy’s young face was pinched in discomfort. Even asleep the kid couldn’t catch a break.

“He’s asleep.” Jack answered simply. Willie nodded with a sigh as he ran his hand through curly, dark hair. He took one look at Mac and tried to assure himself they were almost to Davis. That Sam and Mac would soon get the help they both desperately needed. A harsh cough coming from the wagon caught his frazzled attention. He swallowed and climbed into the wagon to check on his patient. 

A new cough echoed Sam’s and caught Jack’s own attention. It was coming from the bone tired figure lounging on his shoulder. Mac dragged his glazed eyes up to look at the face of his worried partner. He swallowed dryly before coughing again. His dry throat begged for water but every time he tried to speak, a cough would bubble from his chest. “Uísce...” The sound of his own voice even surprised the youngster.

Jack thankfully recognized the water from his favorite word in the Irish language, the word for Whiskey. Uísce Beatha literally meant Water Of Life. “Ye want water, Pup?” The Sheriff questioned softly, making sure he didn’t mishear Mac’s request. The boy coughed once more before nodding into his partner’s shoulder. Jack gently slid Mac off his shoulder and made sure he could sit up on his own. He walked over to Cherokee and patted the gelding’s sturdy shoulder. “Be sure to rest up, Ole Chum. We’ll be in Davis soon.” Jack murmured.

Mac groaned when another shiver ran through his body. In his feverish state he couldn’t remember where Jack went. His head drooped wearily as his eyelids slowly shut. A garbled voice hit the boy’s waning awareness. “Mac? I got yore water.” A muscular arm wrapped around him and something pressed against his lips. Mac instantly recognized the taste of cool water. He grabbed hold of the canteen and gulped down the liquid so fast his eyes watered.

Jack gently pulled the canteen away. “Easy, easy Angus. Don’t choke!” He half chuckled. Mac grumbled at the sound of his given name. Jack rolled his eyes, “Oh, hush, Lil’ Red Dog. I’ll call ye Angus if I want to.” Mac finished drinking his fill and shot a look at his partner. “Does that mean I get ta ye Jonathan?” He raised an eyebrow, “Or Johnny?” Mac added with a smirk. 

Jack sputtered in half shock and half laughter. “Touché, Mac. Touché.” He was rewarded with his partner grinning victoriously. It was at that time when Jack noticed the unmistakable feverish glint in Mac’s blue eyes. He instinctively reached a hand to feel the boy’s forehead. Mac swatted at it “Ye Mother Hen! I’m fine!” He exclaimed stubbornly. 

The Sheriff raised his hands up in defeat. The kid was old enough to take care of himself. If that wasn’t the case, he was too dang stubborn to ask for help. “I’m fine, Jack... It-“ Mac was interrupted by himself when he choked on a sudden yelp. “Hurts” He gasped out, shuddering. “But... I’m alright..” The boy continued breathlessly.

Jack knit his eyebrows together in concern. “Are ye sure, bubba?” Mac nodded quietly instead of speaking an answer. “I’m just tired.” He murmured after that. Jack wasn’t entirely all that convinced with the answer but he still nodded. But he knew better than to argue with the stubborn boy. So he pulled Mac into a one armed embrace against him. “Awright then, get some shuteye.” 

The youngster didn’t argue and nuzzled into his older partner’s chest. Jack smiled, gently rubbing Mac’s bony shoulder. Soon enough, he was deep asleep. Jack knew it the moment he heard soft snores coming from his partner. Mac swore up and down that he never snored. Although Jack would beg to differ with that claim. 

Fever still painted the young man’s face. Jack knew it was essential to get him to a physician the moment the team reached Davis. Despite that urgency, Jack couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on Mac’s face. One eyebrow was raised and his nose was scrunched up. What completed it was Mac pursing his lips. That little action let Jack know the kid was thinking. He always pursed his lips when he was in the middle of an Astronomy or Biology book. “Ye’ll hafta tell me what lecture ye dreamed of once you wake up.” Jack mused.

The Sheriff’s eyes grew heavy as time passed on. The Colton brothers were on watch that night so he could finally rest. Jack gave his partner a gentle squeeze before nodding off himself. 

That deep sleep was interrupted what only felt like a few minutes later. Jack didn’t know what woke him up. But he had an idea when he felt the literal furnace at his side. That hit him before the feeling of a pair of hands clawing at his shirt in distress. Jack had an idea whose hands those were. “Mac? You awright?” He questioned, although Jack knew Angus MacGyver was far from alright.

Except Jack wasn’t answered by a stubborn retort. Only a pitiful squeak of a whimper responded to the question. Glazed, unfocused eyes caught Jack’s worried gaze. Despite his eyes being open, Mac was far from aware and wasn’t able to see anything. “Oh Mac, kiddo.. Okay, we need a Doctor.” Jack murmured, cradling his partner closer.

The Sheriff gently assured his ill Deputy that he would get this sorted out and called Willie over. The young man was preparing breakfast and was still holding a ladle and pot lid. If the circumstances weren’t what they were, the Texan would’ve laughed. But with Mac basically being cooked alive and Miss Sam possibly dying, there was no time. 

Willie’s dark skin went two shades paler when he saw just how ill his young saddle pal was. His look of pure panic morphed into a steeled, serious expression. “Alright. Let’s get a move on” He announced, sprinting over to the front of the wagon. Jack didn’t argue with him, knowing he’d say the same thing.

“Jack? How’re ye gonna move him?” Willie appeared once more. “Mac’s too ill to hold onto Phoenix himself.” He pointed out. Jack instantly answered with, “I’ll ride double with him on Cherokee. Ole Chum is strong enough.” Willie trusted Jack’s honesty on that claim. The little Texas Bronco could rival Wrangler in brute strength. 

The Drover team was once more on the move. Mac was tucked up against Jack’s broad chest. His heavy head lolled with Cherokee’s gait. Mac was unaware of the world around him and didn’t chatter with the team as usual. In fact the only sound his voice made were occasional grunts when Cherokee stepped over a rough spot. 

An hour or two later Mac was mumbling under his breath in Irish. Jack felt wet drops fall on the hand wrapped around his partner. He couldn’t tell if it were tear drops or if Mac’s temperature had risen that high to make him sweat that badly. Either one was bad and both broke Jack’s heart. That kid was too young for any of this. The Sheriff decided the minute they got home, he wouldn’t allow the kid off the porch of his office.

Jack continued to stew in his own stress until a dark figure appeared on the horizon. He noticed that Willie spotted it too and he was sitting ramrod straight on the wagon’s bench. “Colton. Put that blasted gun down” Jack’s Texas twang demanded when he spotted one of the brothers lifting his hand gun from his hip. Even the Coltons knew better to challenge their Trail Boss when he sounded like that.

The figure started moving closer to the dusty team. Eagle eyed Jack could instantly spot the silhouette of a woman’s dress. And it looked like she was carrying a Springfield Rifle in her grasp as she stalked up. Jack could hear threats being carried by the wind. This woman was far definitely far from dainty if it was her swearing their way. 

The Sheriff finally decided to run up and meet her halfway. It was definitely her cursing up a storm because it came more clear it was coming from her. “You clear out before I shoot you an’ yore men straight ta Hell where yore damned souls belong!” She cocked the rifle for emphasis. “Git! This is mah property ye-“ the next word had Jack blushing from the roots of his hair to his toes. “Ma’am!” He finally shouted. She quieted down suddenly.

“Ma’am. My men and I have wounded and pardon our intrusion on yore land but this was the fastest way to Davis.” Jack explained hurriedly before she could cuss him out again. But her hardened expression disappeared almost instantly. And the eyes that were earlier promising fire and brimstone softened to what Jack could only call motherly. 

“Wounded?” Jack nodded, “My Deputy and a woman we ran into on the range. She’s gutshot.” At this Jack motioned to the limp figure on Phoenix, “And he’s been shot on top of a broken leg. Both are feverish.” The woman nodded and de-cocked her rifle. “Get them inside, I’ve lived out here long enough to learn what works.” She said, her dark lace skirts swishing as she turned around. Long, dark brunette hair was caught in a delicate but calloused hand and tied up as she walked into the house.

Jack sighed in relief and whistled Willie over. “The lady there is willin’ ta help Sam an’ Mac. I need help gettin’ them inside.” The Colton brothers had rode up next to the wagon just as he said that. “y’all two will take over my stead until you reach Davis. We may’ve started out rocky but I trust y’all enough to get the herd to the depot.” Billy nodded and shook Jack’s hand “Can do sir.”

With that Willie guided the wagon up to the little ranch house with Jack at his side. The woman was waiting at the doorstep. Her round face had the serious look from earlier. But her dark, handsome eyes softened when they came across the two youngsters in Jack and Willie’s arms. “I apologize fer not introducin’ mahself earlier, I’m called Matty Matty Webber.” 

Jack introduced Willie, who tipped his hat to her and told her the names of her patients. Matty nodded as she checked Mac’s fever. “Alright. Let’s not dilly dally any longer. Get these two inside.” She said firmly, walking straight backed into the house while Jack and Willie went to retrieve their ill companions


	7. Dearie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Been dealing with family so I haven’t had time to post a full chapter, I promise I’ll get to normal schedule this week! 
> 
> Medical History: Laudanum was indeed used as a painkiller at this time. It’s still used today, although morphine is more powerful and safer (Laudanum is 10% opium extract and if used in excess can be addictive.) The rough cloth Mac feels is a cone used to administer chloroform, an ether extract that acts as anesthesia, Queen Victoria used it during the birth of her children. If the cone is too close to the skin it will cause blistering so holding it just above will prevent that.

Mac had never felt so miserable in his young life. Except maybe on the ship that carried him across the sea to America. But that was sea-sickness that left the moment he stepped onto dry land. This was constant and stubbornly wouldn’t leave, no matter what he tried. So all Mac could do was curl into himself and ride out the shivers wracking his body. 

One particular violent shudder had him nearly kealing over off the side of the saddle. Fortunately, he caught himself on the neck of the unknown horse he was sat upon. 

The creature groaned softly when the youngster wound his thin fingers into its mane for stability. Mac shuddered once more, whimpering when his wounded leg was jostled. One thing was the only lucid thought in the boy’s mind, a name.

Mac finally decided to call to the owner of the name. But his voice was possibly too weak to hear, so he tried again. “Séan.. S..éan..” The pleading sound of his voice even surprised him. And for some reason, the name didn’t sound right. What was it? John? Johnny? Jonathan? He wasn’t entirely sure. That was when it finally hit him, Jack! That sounded more familiar than the other names. 

Another shudder ran violently through Mac’s weakened body. Jesus, Mary and Holy Saint Joseph, why did he hurt so badly? Jack, Séan or whatever their name is would make it better. Maybe he could try calling that name since Séan didn’t work. Mac was about to say “Jack’s” name when another shiver caused him to convulse once more. 

“J-Jack…” A pleading sob exploded from Mac’s chest. He didn’t care if tears started to run down his face. He was overwhelmed, scared and alone. Just as he started to feel he was truly alone, a hand rested on his quaking shoulder. A garbled yet comforting and familiar voice started talking. 

Someone else started talking and wiped a tear off his face. It felt like whenever his Mamaí calmed him whenever he cried as a child. “Here Mackie, ye want some water?” Mac’s feverish ears finally could understand something. A canteen was pressed up against his lips after he gave a miniscule nod. “Awright, easy now” The voice soothed, tipping the canteen back. 

Mac didn’t notice until he swallowed just how sore his throat was. Or how thirsty he had been. He reached a shaky hand to grasp the hand that held the canteen to pull it closer. Whoever held it chuckled softly, telling Mac to go easy on his drinks. Was the owner of that voice Jack? It more than likely was. 

When he drank his fill, Mac nudged the canteen away from his mouth. “All done, Hoss?” The voice asked gently, to which Mac nodded slightly. The voice said something that sounded like “Awright, bud. Let’s get ye down, then.” Two strong arms wrapped around him and gently slipped the youngster off the horse. But Mac’s feet didn’t hit the ground, one arm slipped under his legs and the other under his shoulders.

Despite the fact of how sore he was, Mac felt comfortable. More safe than comfortable if he wanted to be specific. His joints were still sore and his leg burned like Hellfire. “I know kid, I know. I’m sorry it hurts, Dogie. It won’t for much longer, Miss Matty is gonna take care of that busted leg.” Mac sighed, he said that out loud, didn't he? The familiar voice chuckled softly, saying that he did say it out loud.

A sudden jolt had the young Irishman flinch with a grunt. The voice apologized gently, laying him down on what felt like a pallet. The same voice offered him more water and explained that a Miss Matty recommended giving him laudanum. Mac agreed to both, knowing the medicine would help with the irritating ache in his joints. What felt like a spoon was pushed between his teeth. 

The youngster flinched at the bitter taste, hearing soft chuckles nearby. Instead of the familiar voice from earlier this one sounded feminine. A hand ran through his hair gently, like how Mac would think a mother would soothe her bairn. The feminine voice spoke again, “Good Dearie, Ye took yer medicine better than most grown men I know.” She praised gently. 

Mac scrunched his nose up and shook his head. The laudanum was making him drowsy and he couldn’t hear the familiar male voice.  _ Jack! That’s his name, where’d he go? Jack! Jack… _ The poor boy whimpered when he got no reply like earlier. Something caused Mac’s busted leg to twitch involuntarily. And the yelp or more likely wail, even surprised him.

And now he didn’t even sense the woman who called him Dearie and gave him water. More tears started falling down Mac’s face even more than earlier. When a suppressed sob managed to break from his chest a familiar voice hit his ears. “Mackie, aw kiddo… Dogie I’m sorry, I’m right here Lil’ Red Dog..” Mac let out a squeak and groped blindly for that voice. A large, calloused hand caught his own in a tight grip. 

An identical hand to the one holding his own rested on the side of his face. “Thass right, Dogie, Jackie’s here. I ain’t goin’ no where.” The feminine voice announced something about Chloroform being ready. Jack said “Awright” in a fuzzy voice and Mac felt a circle of rough cloth around his nose and mouth. “Deep breaths, Angus. Yer gonna smell somethin’ funny but it ain’t gonna smell fer long.” Something did smell funny but Mac wasn’t aware enough for long to react to it. He was unaware of the world and in a world of black a few seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to tell me what y’all think, I love hearing from my readers!


	8. No need to worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I hope everyone had a great New Year’s and Christmas! Without further ado, on with the new chapter! :D

To Jack, that calm didn’t last very long. The moment Miss Matty moved the cone away from Mac’s face a wheeze broke from the Pup’s chest. On top of that the pulse beating under Jack’s hand was thready and speeding up. “Matty, h-he-“ Jack began, panic swimming in his dark brown eyes. But Matty looked up at him and gently hushed him with a delicate hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, that reaction’s normal.” She explained in a calm voice. Jack swallowed back more panic before it came to the surface. That didn’t stop the Sheriff from flinching at every wheeze that came from his Deputy. Matty obviously noticed the stress bubbling at the surface in Jack’s eyes. She got up and took him gently by the hands to get him to his feet. 

“Here Dearie, let Auntie Matty get ye some whiskey, Angus is awright.” Matty sounded like a mother talking to her child despite Jack being a full grown man that was two heads taller than she was. Jack followed blindly as Matty led him away through the house to a couch. A cup was pushed into Jack’s shaking hands. “Drink it Dearie, I’ll be back.” The Sheriff obeyed and tasted strong Whiskey, more than likely homemade.

The alcohol calmed Jack’s frayed nerves a few minutes later. He was finally able to take a look around from his seat. The house was simply decorated with a few degerotypes on the white painted walls. It reminded Jack a lot of his family’s homestead in Texas. Except there were fewer photographs and no paint on the cabin walls at the Dalton homestead. 

Matty came into the room with an apron tied around her waist. “You can come in now, Jack. I got the bullets out.” She announced. The Sheriff nodded and got to his feet and finished the rest of the Whiskey in his cup. He walked silently into the room where his Deputy and Sam were. He tried to ignore the red staining Matty’s apron when he walked by her. 

The two youngsters were now on two separate cots instead of the pallets on the floor. Mac lay with a cloth bandage wound tightly around his femur. His face was still pinched uncomfortably even in unconsciousness. “Good Lord… Angus you’re gonna have me lose all my hair..” Jack murmured, getting down at the Pup’s side. Not that he barely had any hair left to lose now.

Mac whimpered suddenly and his face pinched even more into an uncomfortable sneer. “Hey, easy, easy. Ride through it, bud. it’s awright.” Jack said gently when a hand reached out and latched itself into his shirt. Mac’s grasp relaxed but didn’t let go at the sound of his partner’s voice. Jack sighed in relief when the pinch disappeared from his young Deputy’s face. “Like I said, bud.. You’re havin’ me lose all my hair.” Jack chuckled softly.

Matty was administering more laudanum to Sam. “Let me know if he needs more too, but it seems you calmed him down.” She said after slipping the medicine into Sam’s mouth, helping her swallow it afterward. It didn’t seem like Mac would need it anytime soon. The uncomfortable pinch was gone from his face as Jack ran his fingers through his hair gently. 

“When ye finally wake up I’ll take you to the Tailors to buy new Levi’s, how’s that sound, eh?” The Sheriff murmured, looking down at the fresh tear now snaking up Mac’s trouser leg. Matty was putting away her instruments close by. “I have to apologize when he wakes up about that.” She said with a huff of laughter. Jack smiled in answer “No need, he’ll understand.”

“While you’re doin’ that, I’ll take Sam to the dressmaker’s, she looks like she’ll need a skirt an’ blouse, not a pair of dusty trousers.” Matty commented, looking over at her other patient. She then looked at Jack, whose eyes were glittering with fatigue. “I suggest ye settle down and rest, fella. Angus an’ Sam are alright. I’ll wake ye if anything happens.” She assured him as a yawn took over Jack.

Jack agreed and settled down on one of the empty pallets at the foot of Mac’s cot. Sleep took hold of him almost instantly. It only felt like a few seconds when Jack was woken up once more. He sat up to see Mac restless and no longer silent on his cot. An obvious feverish red had come upon the boy’s young face and the agonized pinch was back on his face. 

Jack instantly got up and crawled over to Mac’s side. He reached a hand out to feel his partner’s forehead, getting a whimper of protest. The Sheriff flinched when the heat radiating from the young Irishman finally hit him. “Good night kid.. When did this come about?” Mac attempted to open his eyes at the sound of his partner’s familiar twang. His eyelids only fluttered and he groaned in exertion when he tried again to open them. 

“Hey shh, ye don’t have to open your eyes, I’m right here.” Jack whispered softly, not really knowing if the kid could hear him. Or understand him for that matter. Mac’s whole body shuddered and he whined when his bad leg was jolted. Jack hushed him and rubbed his thumb on Mac’s forehead. The kid had somehow managed to gather some semblance of awareness because he shuddered once more with a “J-J..Jack.. S..éan..” 

“That’s right, Séan’s here, Mac.” Jack said gently, running a hand through the kid’s hair. Mac mumbled some random Irish words Jack couldn’t understand. The Sheriff ran a hand through the kid’s bangs once more. “Let me get Miss Matty, y’all two.” He said, getting to his feet. He gave his ill Deputy one more look before going to retrieve Miss Matty.

It didn’t take long after Jack waking her up for Matty to come rushing in. She got down on her knees close to the now restless Mac. “I believe the fever is from the Chloroform from earlier as is the restlessness.” She said, running a palm over the young Deputy’s forehead and cheek. “Go get a bucket of water from outside, Jack. I’ll get the cloth. All we can do right now is to bring his temperature down an’ pray nothin’ else comes about.”

Jack nodded, he was relieved to finally have something to keep him busy too. He went to get the canteens from Phoenix and Cherokee to refill those. Phoenix whinnied when she saw Jack walking up. “Hey Darlin’, he’s got help now.” He assured the mare while patting her neck. The little mare snorted in response, nuzzling Jack’s face affectionately. She normally saved the affection for her rider but Jack guessed she had to substitute him for Mac.

Matty was still at his Deputy’s side after he returned with the filled canteens and bucket. Jack noticed the wheeze hadn’t left the boy’s lungs yet. And he also noticed Matty had not stopped mothering him like a child. She was running a delicate hand over his feverish cheek or alternating with running her fingers through his sweaty bangs. “I brought our canteens in case he needs water.” Matty smiled at the announcement and nodded quietly. 

A cloth was soon over Mac’s forehead. He had also calmed down quite considerably too. Jack’s exhaustion had decided to make another appearance with a large yawn. He wasn’t the only one to take notice of it, Matty had withheld a chuckle. “Get back to sleep, Sheriff. I’ll watch over your Deputy for a while.” She said with a gentle smile.  
Jack readily agreed and returned to his pallet with relief. Sleep, like earlier didn’t take long to take over and Jack was asleep once more


	9. Cool Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty gets lost in her thoughts as she watches over her two patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Longest chapter so far woot woot!  
And also, I’m taking liberties with my timeline with the Sydney Ducks, an actual gang of Australian migrants in San Francisco, they disbanded around 1851 and this is set around 1872.  
I added a little real world fact in as well, Sam in the story is from Melbourne (I don’t know if they ever specified her origin in show) as is her actor, Isabel Lucas. I hope I did Matty justice in this chapter, it’s her POV :D

Angus didn’t show any awareness as Matty watched over him. Jack was dead asleep as he should. He looked ready to fall over when he arrived on his horse with a spindly creature no older than a child in his arms. So she was quite surprised when he said the boy in his arms was his Deputy. In sleep Angus looked even more like a child, even more so with the agonized pinch finally gone from his face.

But all was not well with Matty’s young patient. Grated wheezes that were excuses for breathing proved that. The dark haired woman prayed it was just a side effect of the chloroform and it would pass soon. Matty’s attention was brought back to said patient once more when a gasp and a wheeze bucked in Angus’ thin chest. Matty dunked a cloth in a nearby bucket to wipe at Angus’ flushed, sweaty face. 

The young boy flinched at the cool, damp cloth with a groan. “Oh hush now, child. We need to get yer fever down.” Matty whispered gently, wiping the youngster’s creased forehead. Angus wheezed and coughed as if talking back to the woman’s mothering. Matty hushed him again as she re-soaked the now warm cloth. The boy mumbled something under his hot breath. Matty guessed it was Irish, her Granny was directly from the Webber Homestead in Scotland and spoke only Scots-Gaelic. The two languages were similar enough she could understand some words.

Just when Matty thought Angus had quieted for the night, it all changed. He suddenly went rigid and clutched at the bedclothes until his knuckles went white. His mumbling morphed into something that sounded familiar. The word “Mama” although Matty believed it was supposed to be “Mamaí” if not being interrupted by a hoarse cough. A calloused hand replaced the cloth on Angus’ feverish cheek. 

“Dearie, it’s awright. I’m here in yer Mama’s stead.” The dark haired woman soothed, smoothing back sweat damp bangs. Angus only wheezed and continued to mumble unintelligible words. Although it was possibly just feverish babble with no definition. But Angus eventually lost the energy to do even that. He still clutched at the blankets with white, thin knuckles as he fought for every wheeze of air.

The boy called once more for his Mama and unlatched a hand from his blankets to reach into the air for a comforting hand. Matty was that hand, taking Angus’ into her own two and gently rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. Angus was lucid enough for his darkened eyelids to flutter, showing small flashes of green-blue eyes. Despite it being such a small thing, Matty smiled. “There you are, Dearie. Ye finally decided to recover slightly?” She cooed, releasing a hand to run it through Angus’ hair like a mother to a child.

“Uí..sce… le do thóil…” Matty nodded to no one in particular and reached for a canteen at her side on the floor. “Here, easy Dearie.” She instructed, lifting Angus’ blond head to help him to the canteen. The moment his lips touched the canteen Angus practically inhaled the cool water. But a moment of lucidity told him to slow down before choking. The ill youngster eventually drank his fill and nudged the canteen away. Matty chuckled softly when she put the canteen down, “I’ll hafta wake yer Papa up to get a refill, ye finished the whole canteen Dearie.”

Matty knew Jack and the boy had no blood relation. But he obviously cared too much for Angus to just be a Sheriff and Deputy. And Angus obviously felt the same to Jack. Matty knew that the moment she heard Angus call for the Sheriff in his delirium when they both stepped foot into her house. The idea was cemented when Jack held and carried the lanky, long legged Pup in his arms like a child into the house.

Matty finally decided Angus had calmed down enough for her to go refill the canteens. She slowly stood up, her joints popping in protest. Besides the audible wheezing Angus was finally, really calm. His face was no longer pinched in discomfort nor was he mumbling incoherently. Angus looked like he was finally in a deep sleep. And with the final lookover of her patient, Matty went out to the water pump outside.

Pumping water was something the dark haired Frontiere woman had done since she first began to walk. She would follow her Mam out to the pump clinging to an apron string and watch her Mother expertly pump water from the ground. It had always mystified the young Matilda that water would do that. So the day she was told  _ she _ would be the one to pump water, Matty had felt as powerful as the Queen of England. To grip the red, rusty handle and to have life giving water to almost magically appear from the ground.

Now the only thing that would be that praiseworthy is if that water brought the boy’s fever down. Now all that water got was a “Thank God” when it finally appeared after Matty worked at the pump until her well muscled arms were numb and sore from exertion. But she couldn’t dwell on stubborn pipes and sore arms for long. She had a boy’s fever to bring down and a long night ahead of her.

When she finally returned through the door lugging the bucket in a sight nearly made Matty drop her load. Jack was awake and gently rocking what looked like a limp body in his arms. “J-Jack, i-“ She stuttered with undisguised terror in her voice. “No, he ain’t dead. The Pup is too stubborn fer that. He woke up and saw ye weren’t with him and it spooked ‘im. It’s awright, I was about ta get up anyway.” Matty sighed in relief and joined the Sheriff on the floor.

“I have his water” Matty explained, unscrewing the top of the canteen. Jack nodded, now turning his attention to his slumbering Deputy. “Hey, Mackie? Miss Matty has some water fer ye. She didn’t mean ta spook ye when she left ta get more.” Jack snaked a large hand around the boy’s head to gently comb his fingers through Angus’ bangs. When he got no answer, Jack tried again with “c’mon Pup, up an’ at’ ‘em” While gently tapping the youngster’s forehead. 

Angus finally struggled into the land of the living and Matty sighed in relief. Glazed blue eyes opened and dragged themselves up to Jack. “U..Uí..sce?” A faint voice wheezed from Angus’ pale lips. Jack nodded with a relieved smile forming on his face. “Aye, Mackie. We got ye uísce. Ye must be thirsty Pup.” He murmured, scooting Angus farther into his grasp.

With Angus snuggled up to his breast, Jack reached for the canteen Matty offered. He held it up where Angus could see it, who immediately reached a shaking hand for the container. Satisfied that the boy was in good hands, Matty turned her attention to Samantha close by. The young woman seemed at peace from first glance. 

When Matty looked closer, it seemed that Sam hadn’t had the violent reaction to the chloroform like Angus did. And in fact when Matty placed a palm on the girl’s forehead, that theory was proven. She wasn’t burning with fever like her fellow patient. “Sammy, Darlin’? I brought ye some water.” Matty said, gently lifting Sam’s bonde head off her pillow. 

Two gray eyes opened at the sound of her voice. “Mummy?” A weak voice rasped when Sam finally looked up at Matty. The dark haired woman smiled gently, “Nah Little Duck, it’s Matty.” Sam’s eyebrows knit together when she looked around the room. “Where..?” She began to ask, although it took too much energy to finish the question. “You’re at my Homestead, Duckling. And quite a ways from Sydney ain’t ye?” Sam scrunched her nose and shook her head slightly. “I.. I’m not from Sydney. From Melbourne.. And why ye call me a Sydney Duck? How’d ye know?”

“Ye followed Jack an’ Angus like a Ducklin’ Samantha. Ye told me ye were a Duck ye Gosling.” Matty said with a chuckle. She helped the youngster to the canteen and gently laid her down when Sam had drank her fill. “W-who are.. Jack an’ A-A” Samantha asked, being interrupted by a large yawn. Matty hushed her, “Rest now, Little Ducklin’ I’ll introduce ye tomorrow.” 

Sam’s eyes closed slowly and soon, she was fast asleep. Matty looked over at Jack, who was still cradling Angus in his arms. She heard a little bit of their conversation “Ye sleepy, Pard?” It sounded like Angus groaned in agreement. Jack nodded, “Awright then, rest. I’ll be here when ye wake up.” Angus nodded and snuggled deeper into Jack’s embrace with a sleepy smile. He too, was soon as fast asleep as Sam.


	10. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! conflicting ideas and little additions reared up while I was working, which is why this wasn’t on schedule. But I realized there was 485 hits on this thing! Oh my word when I joined in December I never knew there would be that many people stopping by to read my fic! Thank you all for taking the time to read!

Mac wasn’t really aware much after that. The furnace level heat burning through his body finally started decreasing, thankfully. Jack was relieved to watch the feverish blush disappear from his Deputy’s young face. And even if the Pup wasn’t able to answer join in the conversation, Jack still talked to him. Reminiscing about his childhood in Fort Worth, the day he got Cherokee and many more. 

Much later, after mentioning the story of when he got told off by an upstart Irish Pup, he got to his favorite memory. When Mac had stolen Jack’s box of nails off the Sheriff’s desk. “Ye still remember that, Mackie?” He asked softly, waiting a few seconds as if waiting for an answer. “If not, I bet ye remember what ye did with those nails. Ye fixed the Thorntons’ wagon wheels.”

Mac groaned faintly, nuzzling farther into Jack’s embrace. Jack chuckled gently, “I knew you’d think that, Pup.” He smirked, adding “Although ye’d beg ta differ on that punch I swung at ye.” The slumbering youngster scrunched his nose after the comment. Jack snorted, attempting to keep from jostling his partner. “Oh come now! Ye have to agree that was a good punch.” He argued, after Mac’s brow twitched. As if the boy had raised a challenging eyebrow. 

Mac continued to remain motionless and in a deep slumber for most of the night. Until about sunrise when Jack was startled from his dozing for some unknown reason. “Mackie?” He yawned, looking down at the boy cradled in his arms. The moment his dark eyes had his partner in their gaze, a thrill of worry ran through Jack’s body. 

Mac’s fever that was finally decreasing had come back in full force. If the red blush and sweat damp hair clinging to the boy’s face wasn’t hinting at it, then the distressed whimpers and Mac’s eyes rolling under his eyelids would. Jack cradled the youngster closer and gently hushed him, rocking the young Irishman like a babe. He prayed Matty would come in soon because he wasn’t going to put Mac down or let him out of his sight.

As if on cue, Matty came in with two bowls of what looked like porridge. Her calm expression morphed into concern when she saw the state of her patient and the look of worry on Jack’s face. She placed the two bowls down and rushed over to see what had the Sheriff in such a state. “His fever is spiking slightly, we need to cool him down.” Matty diagnosed, beginning to unbutton Mac’s shirt. 

Jack blushed from secondhand embarrassment when he noticed that she wasn’t leaving when they stripped the boy down to his drawers. Matty noticed the red flush on the man’s tan face with a surprisingly feminine giggle. “Oh come now, Jack. When you’ve lived out here long enough, you’ve seen worse.” When they both eased Mac back onto the cot Matty went to retrieve a bucket of water she had brought in earlier. 

Jack got the cloth folded on the bedside table when Matty placed the bucket between them. “Let me feed Sam, I trust ye can care for Angus fer a while.” She said, to which Jack responded with a nod. The Sheriff dipped the cloth in the cold spring water, squeezed excess moisture out and wiped his Deputy’s face down. Mac didn’t take too kindly to the sudden cool on his forehead. The moment it touched his overheated skin, he responded with a groan and attempted to bat it away.

“Hey now, I’m tryin’ ta help ye, Pup.” The Sheriff fussed, finally catching one of the flailing hands. “Easy, chum, easy. See? It’s ole’ Jackie.” Mac calmed at the familiar twang with a sigh. One positive was the offending wheeze from earlier was finally and truly gone. “Is Sam farin’ better?” Jack asked, hoping that the young woman was recovering. Matty chuckled before answering with “Aye she is, although she’s bein’ stubborn with wakin’ up.”

“..’m tired.. Lemme sleep..Mammy..” Sam grumbled, attempting to shoo away her nurse. Matty chuckled softly, “Come now, Darlin’. You’ve been sick, eat your breakfast, it’s porridge wit’ honey. And maybe some cinnamon pecans or toffee later.” At the mention of the candy two gray eyes shot open and received a giggle from Matty. “Peaked yer interest didn’t I? Eat the porridge first.” Sam obeyed and let Matty feed her. 

Mac’s fever was losing its hold after the sudden shock. He had quieted down and his eyes were no longer rolling uselessly under their lids. Jack placed a tentative palm on his forehead to make sure the heat from earlier was truly gone. He sighed in relief and placed his own forehead against Mac’s murmuring “Oh kid, thank God yer awright.” the boy’s eyes fluttered at the sound of his partner’s voice and the gentle pressure against his forehead. 

“Hey, hey bud!” Jack chuckled, his eyes glittering happily and a large grin spreading across his face. Mac returned the smile and reached a shaky hand to ruffle his partner’s sparse hair. Jack helped him sit up slowly, resting the Pup’s head on his shoulder. “Ye gave us quite a scare, Mac. Don’t ever do that again, ye hear?” The Sheriff scolded, getting a huff in response.

The kid let out a large yawn and his eyes drooped slightly. “Hold on, bud! Let’s get some food in yer belly afore ye go back ta sleep.” Jack chuckled. Matty had finished feeding Sam and was walking over with Mac’s bowl now. “You go an’ rest Jack. I can take care of that.” Jack shook his head stubbornly and scrunched his eyebrows together. “I ain’t leavin’-” He began only to be quieted by a look from Matty. “You go rest, Jonathan. You’ve been frettin’ over that boy all night, yer no good carin’ fer him if ye don’t care fer yerself.” She scolded softly. 

Jack yawned loudly before answering, “Awright.. I’ll go rest.” Matty smiled in victory and let him place the kid on his cot before shooing the Texan off to lay down. She returned with Mac’s porridge and kneeled down next to him. “Here Dearie, I got yore vittles.” Mac dutifly obeyed and let her spoon a mouthful of the hot cereal into his mouth. Even as his eyes attempted to close in exhaustion. 

Just as she spooned the last bit of porridge, Matty’s sharp hearing picked up the familiar sound of hoofbeats and wagon wheels. Knowing she was caring for two people who had very real chances of having prices on their heads, she wasn’t going to take any chances. She reached into the pocket of her apron and revealed a handsome silver pistol with a pearl handle. The hoofbeats and wheels stopped outside the door, meaning Matty needed to confront whoever it was  _ now.  _

Before she stormed out the door after opening it, Matty was just about to get bowled over by a dark skinned blurr. It didn’t take long for her to instantly recognize who it was. “Willie!?” Matty exclaimed with a gasp. “Miss Matty… I need..I” Matty hushed him gently and placed a comforting hand on the side of his face. 

“Breathe, Dearie, breathe. What do you need?” She asked. Willie took several deep breaths before replying. “I need Jack. There’s word Moondance was spotted nearby.” Matty nodded with her eyebrows knit together. “Come inside, I’ll go wake Jack.” She ushered him through the door without a second thought.

A thought came to Willie’s swirling brain. “I-is Mac-?” He began, stopping to swallow back possible tears. Matty turned around and faced him with a look of understanding. “He’s awright, Dearie. He’s restin’ too.” Willie sighed in relief, tension leaving his shoulders. “You can see him while I get Jack.” She suggested, to which Willie agreed to with a smile. 

She led him to the makeshift bedroom containing Sam and Mac. Before being told of his recovery, Willie expected to see Mac pale as death and possibly dying. But instead, he very nearly busted out laughing. Mac lay sprawled on the cot in nothing but the bandage on his femur and his drawers. To see his normally bashful friend almost as naked as the day he was born in front of two women was quite a paradox.

“How in blue blazes did you get him undressed? Mac would rather be caught dead!” Wilie whispered with a snort. Matty giggled, too dainty of a noise for a woman who would greet anyone at her door with a rifle. “His fever spiked earlier, we got ‘im outta his clothes ta cool him down.” She giggled once more before adding “I also had to cut through the leg of his trousers to remove the bullet.”

The sound of his dear chum’s voice brought Mac out of his slumber. “Will..ie?” He rasped, raising his head up. Willie broke into a wide smile. “Hey, Mackie.” He said softly, kneeling next to his friend. Almost instantly the boy threw himself into Willie’s arms. “Oh, chum. Thank God you’re alright.” Willie murmured, holding his young friend closer. 

The two drew apart from the tight embrace. Willie suddenly snorted on a laugh to which Mac raised an eyebrow at. “What on Earth are ye laughin’ at?” He questioned, only getting a guffaw in response. Willie finally gained his composure and answered with, “Nice drawers, chum!” That was when Mac realized how exposed he was at the moment.

Mac blushed up to the roots of his hair, maybe even down to his toes. “Jesus, Mary an’ Holy Saint Joseph! When did that happen?” He gasped in shock. Willie could’ve sworn his young friend was blushing to the whites of his eyes now. That only made him snort and stifle another laugh. 

“Sorry Dearie, we had to cut yer jeans outta the way to keep from hurtin’ your leg more. And yore fever spiked, we didn’t want you to get overheated, meanin’ we got had to get ye down to yer skivvies.” Matty apologized as she returned with Jack behind her. Mac recognized the serious look the Sheriff got before going after an outlaw. 

“Matty told me Moondance was spotted nearby.” Jack looked at his Deputy and continued with, “I’ll go out on my own, yer still healin’, Mac. I don’t want ye to get even more injured. Stubbornness blazed in Mac’s large, blue eyes at the statement. Jack noticed and raised a hand, “Kid, don’t you dare. I know what yer gonna say.” 

Mac wasn’t pacified and shot back with “Ah’m healed now! And Ah’m not a páiste Jack.” He stumbled to his feet with a slight flinch Jack couldn’t miss when he accidentally put weight on his bad leg. “We’re huntin’ fer Moondance, right? He’s been spotted so I don’t have to chase anyone down on foot.” Jack sighed and shook his head, there was just no winning an argument with this kid.

“Angus.Ye were shot, the bullet very nearly broke yer leg, kid. I ain’t gonna let ye get hurt even worse on my watch.” Jack went silent and swallowed audibly. He spoke up again with a raspy voice, “I can’t have yer death on mah mind, Pup.”

Mac stared blankly at his partner after the confession. “Jack…  _ Jack… _ What makes ye think I won’t be the same if that happens to you? What if ye leave while I was close by, an’ ye end up dyin’?” He murmured, shuffling up to his partner. 

“Aw kid..” Jack murmured, closing the gap between them and wrapped his arms around the youngster. Mac returned the embrace and nuzzled into the Sheriff’s shoulder. Dangit he loved this boy, stubborn Irish nature and all. “I’m comin’ wit’ ye Jack and you can’t stop me.” Mac looked up, his big blue eyes showing he was telling the truth. Jack chuckled and shook his head. “Awright, then yer comin’ with me. Yer obviously too stubborn to refuse.”

  
  
  



	11. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! A lot more fluff and goo in the top half of this chapter
> 
> And a little info on horses, in the chapter Jack mentions “putting pressure” on Cherokee’s reins. when riding, tightening your grip on the reins puts extra pressure on the bit in the horses’ mouth or muzzle in a bitless hackamore bridle, it can either be irritating or painful to a horse which is why Cherokee fusses

Matty got to work on repairing the tear in Mac’s jeans. She may not have looked it but she was a good enough seamstress to make a sailor jealous. In fact when she finished, Mac couldn’t even see or feel the seam. Willie had gone out to retrieve Phoenix and Cherokee from the corral to set them up at the hitching post. Jack had gone and retrieved the tack. 

When Jack had gone in to help Mac get ready, Willie provided some apples and sugar cubes to the horses. He chuckled and put his finger to his lips when Cherokee whinnied for more. Jack returned with his Deputy a few minutes later. Mac was still flinching slightly whenever he put weight on his busted leg. And to say Phoenix missed her boy was an understatement.

She whinnied and pulled at her rope attempting to get at her rider. Mac hushed her gently and hobbled over to rub her soft nose. The stocky little mare butted her muzzle against his cheek causing him to giggle. “Och, ma Chroí, cád é mar atá tú? Dhiobh, dhiobh má grá.” Mac cooed to the pony as she nuzzled and showered him with equine kisses. 

The boy continued to babble to his mare in Irish long enough for Cherokee to get jealous and seek attention from Jack. The sturdy Bronko butted his white muzzle into Jack’s arm when he wasn’t petting him enough. He was obviously looking to be spoiled too. Jack chuckled and gently rubbed the mustang’s muscular black and white neck, “Hello chum, ye miss me? I missed ye too.”

But what Jack definitely wasn’t going to expect happened next. Phoenix gave her boy one more lick, snuffled his hair and then walked over to  _ him.  _ She pawed the ground and nuzzled the large man like a newborn colt. Jack laughed and gave the mare’s soft, white nose a kiss. “Yer welcome, Sugar. I promised ye I’d watch over him, didn’t I? But yer very welcome, Dearie.”

Matty came out with a bedraggled Sam who was now wearing a nightdress. “We wanted ta give ye two a sendoff.” She said with a loving smile. Sam embraced Mac first and kissed on each cheek like a big sister. “Thank ye fer watchin’ over me when ye found me, Angus.” 

Matty was badgering Jack in making sure “He and Angus got enough to eat. Because that boy was too bloody skinny.” Jack chuckled and assured her he would. It was just that “Whatever I feed him, it just don’t stick on his bones!” Matty chuckled lightly and embraced the Texan. “Do take care of him. I can tell you love that boy dearly and I can say he loves you just as deeply.” She murmured, placing a kiss on Jack’s tan cheek. The Sheriff nodded with his big eyes full of sincerity, “I’ll do just that, Matty. We’ll come visit once we’ve brought ole Moondance to justice.” He promised, soothing Matty’s worries. 

They embraced once more before Matty went over to Mac and showered affection on the boy like any loving Mother. It didn’t matter if she was one by blood or not. “You listen here, child. You take care of yer Papa fer me, ye hear?” Matty instructed, standing on tiptoes, almost on the tips of her boots to kiss him on the forehead. “I..I will, Auntie. I’ll bring him back hale and healthy.” Mac said softly, feeling a lightness in his chest at the mention of Jack as his “Papa”. 

Once the little group said their goodbyes, the Sheriff and Deputy mounted their horses and went on their way to Davis. Willie was staying behind to help Matty care for Sam. But before Mac and Jack left, he said he had heard from the owner of the General Store that Moondance was hiding out in a small ghost camp north of the town. It was easy to find since there was a sunbleached cliffside right in the direction. 

Mac’s leg was bothering him once more. It didn’t take Jack’s sensitive ears to notice the sharp intake of air. Even if he was almost six feet behind his partner. Cherokee whickered and shook his head in agitation. Jack noticed he was clenching his hands, putting extra pressure on Cherokee’s reins and bit. He relaxed his grip and patted a white splotch on the pinto’s neck “Sorry chum, jes’ worried ‘bout lil’ Mackie.” 

He urged the gelding into a canter to the kid’s side before Mac did it again. Jack reached a hand over to stop Phoenix, noticing Mac didn’t react to him taking control of his pony. Once both steeds were at a standstill, he reached the same hand to grasp his partner’s shoulder. “You awright, Pup? Should we go back ta Matty’s? It’s awright if we do, bud. Moondance ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Jack drawled softly. 

Mac shook his head and looked up at his partner. “Tá me maith,Jack. Issa little stiff but I need to keep an eye on yer stubborn Texas hide when Cherokee can’t.” he rasped with a wry smile. Despite the fact that his partner was in obvious pain, the quip made Jack chuckle. He ruffled Mac’s hair “Awright kid.If yer sure. But the moment we get ta Davis we’re gettin’ you a hat fit fer a Deputy of Jonathan Dalton. 

Despite being small and sparsely populated, Mac would admit Davis had it’s charm. He might even say it made him homesick. It’s remoteness and sparse population reminded him of Inver. His face obviously showed how he felt. Because the moment the thought of homesickness crossed his mind, Jack asked, “What ye got on yer mind, Pup?”

  
  


Mac smiled softly and nodded. “Jes’ thinkin’ a home..” He murmured. Jack understood that feeling and smiled sadly. He patted the kid’s shoulder and suddenly got an idea. “How ‘bout this kid. The moment we catch Moondance and get the bounty, I get us two tickets ta Liverpool and then onta Belfast. How ‘bout it?” Jack suggested. Mac’s jaw dropped and his wide blue eyes somehow got even wider. “R-Really Jack?” 

Jack nodded earnestly, his dark eyes sparkling. “Aye, Pup! I wanted to see the place that bred mah pardner and mebee even meet yer Pa, Éibhear.” Mac swallowed as he wiped furiously at his eyes and attempted to mute a sniffle. Jack’s face softened when Mac looked up at him with glittering eyes. The kid ducked his head and looked down as he apologized, sniffling once more. Jack reached a hand out, “Aw kid, c’mere” he said gently, moving Cherokee closer to Phoenix and drew his now laughing, shivering Deputy into a tight one armed hug. 

The boy was a babbling, shuddering mess for an entire minute. And Jack held him through all of it. When Mac was finally able to speak, he choked in a small voice “Ach… Go…Go raibh maith agat, thankee, thankee Jack!” The Sheriff laughed, rubbing a hand up and down on his partner’s shoulder. “Hey, hey kid. Iss nothin’. Nothin’ at all bud.”

Mac’s bum leg didn’t bother him for the rest of the trip. Although it was a might bit stiff when they dismounted at the local Sheriff’s office. A Deputy about five years older than Mac greeted them at the porch as they tied their mounts to the hitching post. Jack explained they’d been chasing Moondance to which the young man nodded and said he’d get the Sheriff right away. But just as they were about to walk into the office, that was when Mac saw the lone wanted poster on the board. 

It was Moondance of course. And Jack seemed to recognize the character drawn on it. His jaw was clenched and it looked like he was about to burst. Maac didn’t understand what upset his partner so much. Maybe it was the fact Moondance looked like a round faced school boy with a head full of black curls. He didn’t have a chance to ask since they called in, the Sheriff was ready. 

The office was cold and empty of any decoration. It was devoid of any of the warmth Jack’s office had in Stacy. Mac bristled when he felt a chill run up his spine. And it wasn’t even cold in the building. He couldn’t also shake the feeling that the chilly air felt familiar. Whatever caused it, it had him back up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Jack. Footsteps caused the boy to spook and shy behind his partner. 

Jack reached behind and patted Mac on the side of the arm. “Hey, ‘ey kid. Iss awright. I gotcha, okay? I gotcha.” He soothed, using a voice he would save for a spooked horse or scared child. A man clearing his throat ended Jack’s mantra. He looked up to see a man with graying, curly hair and narrow gray eyes. 

  
  


The fella gave Jack the feeling of a predator or someone untrustworthy. It didn’t help that the way he hunched over his desk looked like a tiger ready to pounce. “I take ye are the local Sheriff, sir.” Jack reached out to shake the man’s hand. The man nodded and took Jack’s hand and shook it. Although he seemed distracted in trying to get a good look at Mac. He finally looked Jack in the eye and answered “Ye must be Dalton, call me Jim.” He spoke in a thick Belfast brogue. 

“And I take ye two are here for Moondance, yes?” Jim’s narrow eyes flicked back to the Pup. Who bristled and stepped out from behind Jack with eyes forward and shoulders back. “Aye, we are. We already have an idea on where he is, we jes’ wanted ta make sure there wasn’t any extra information.” Mac finally said. A far cry from the spooked green colt he was earlier. 

Jack was a little irritated when Jim smirked. “An Irish Deputy, eh?” Jack swallowed an explicative and responded, “Yes. And?” Jim shrugged, “Small island, I might just know him, Dalton.” Tell me, what is yore name, boy?” Mac knit his eyebrows together. “Why would ye need to know, Jim?” But Jim’s smile grew even wider. “Please call me James, James MacGyver to be exact.”


	12. Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! So the plot has finally seriously to get a move on! And so y’all know, how James acts about Mac speaking Irish and how he feels about Irish/Gaelic culture in general is pretty common in the ultra Protestant, Scots community in Ulster back then and now. But let me assure y’all Jack tells him off! (I had a blast writing that part!!) And also I put Jack in Silver City for a reason in his explanation. Silver City is in New Mexico, one of the Western states close to Texas to legalize interracial marriage around the time of the story.

Mac completely blanched at the name. “Á..Áthair!?” He choked, looking at the silver haired man and then at Jack. He was so deep in shock he couldn’t speak or even think in English. James sheared and made a sound not unlike a growl in the back of his throat. “English, boy. But yes, I knew ye looked familiar, yore the bloody spittin’ image of that Gael, Éibhear.” James spat the name out like it was something rotten.

That was enough to bring Mac out of his stupor. No one would dare insult his grandfather like that and expect not to get a tongue lashing. He stood at his full height and squared his bony shoulders. “If Daídeo is a Gael, then I am too.” Mac said lowly, looking his father right in the eye. Jack looked at the gray eyed man with complete confusion and his head cocked to the side. “James? Mac’s been callin’ ye Seamus.”James shot a glaring sneer in Jack’s direction. “Archaic Irish version of the name.” He looked right at Mac with an accusatory look gleam in his eye, like a teacher punishing a student. “Ultimately brought on by his Mother’s people. I tried weeding that useless language out of the boy, I take that the cane didn't work.”

Mac shuddered and ducked his head away from his Father’s gaze. Jack immediately went and stood between the man and his obviously terrified Deputy. He reached and gently took Mac’s shaking hand and squeezed it for good measure. “Listen up Amigo, Ah did not come in here fer you to lecture mah Deputy on speakin’ English er Irish. He’s twenty one and can make his own decisions, it don’t brother me if he greets me with ‘Dhia Duit’, ‘Howdy’ or ‘Hello’. Now tell if there’s any new information on Moondance, I’d like ta hear it, bud.”

James raised an eyebrow and attempted to shoot Mac one more stern look. Only for Jack to block his view. He conceded and answered, “Nothin’ new. Except that Moondance moves between the mining camp and the mine itself.” That was good enough for Jack and he did an about face without a word. He placed his unoccupied on Mac’s shoulder and herded him out the door. 

The boy collapsed against his partner the moment he stepped onto the porch. Jack wrapped his arm across Mac’s shoulders before he could fall to the ground. “Whoa hey, hey. I gotcha” He maneuvered the Pup around so he could wrap a skinny arm around his own shoulder and eased him down the steps. He was completely mute until Jack placed his hands on Phoenix’s saddle. A shudder ran through Mac’s body as he stuttered “Á-Á-Áthair..Tha..Tha..Tha..” Jack nodded in agreement, “I know, I know, I didn’t expect it neither, kid.”

“Oh, one more little bit of information.” Mac nearly jumped out of his hide at the sound of James’ voice. The man was standing on the porch of his office. “The ghost town? It’s called Artemis, so if ye get lost, ask for that.” Jack gave no response like before and helped Mac into his saddle. “Come on, bud. Let’s get movin’” He said lowly, urging Cherokee into a gallop. His Pup recovered from his catatonic state and did the same, right on his heels. 

About ten minutes out of Artemis, Mac finally brought up the question of “Why di’ye react ta Moondance’s poster the way ye did?” Jack only shook his head, so he didn’t push for an answer. Jack would answer in his own time. Other than that the ride was completely silent. But when they were right outside the camp’s perimeter, Jack finally answered. 

“Her, yes her, her real name is Riley. And ye could say she’s my adopted daughter. I courted her Mama Diane fer a time. Until her Pa Elwood comes stompin’ up the porch raisin’ Hell an’ lookin’ fer a fight. He hadn’t gotten the message Diane wasn’t his wife anymore yet. So he brought his gun rearin’ to fire.I thankfully was the faster shot. I couldn’t tell if I killed him or not, I was high tailin’ outta Silver City too fast ta tell. Riley was about twelve at the time.”

Jack sighed deeply, “I jes’ didn’t expect ta see her in a wanted poster after all these years…” Now it was Mac’s turn to comfort his partner. He reached over and patted. Jack on his broad shoulder. “We’ll get this settled. Ye don’t half ta worry, Jack.” He assured his partner. Jack gave him a small smile in response. “Thank ye kid, let’s get this cleared up then.” And with that, they continued right onto Artemis' Main Street.

The little town was pristine except for a few broken windows and doors slamming with the wind. It looked like either the residents had either just hauled up and left or had been raptured. But from time to time a shadowy figure would appear from one of the windows and would cause a floorboard to creak. Eagle eyed Jack noticed a rather tall shadow that had him move in front of Mac. 

The Sheriff thanked the Lord for his instinct after that. He heard the telltale sound of a rifle being cocked. “Kid. Find cover. Now.” Jack hissed sharply, tipping his head up to a window to the East of them. Mac nodded and reined Phoenix into a nearby shed out of the rifle’s range. With his Deputy out of harm’s way, Jack readied his handgun.

The complete silence absolutely infuriated the Sheriff. Even more so if the owner of that damned rifle started laughing about his Pup running and hiding in the shed. The thought caused his eyes to darken to burning coals as he roared “Y’all think it’s funny ta pull a gun on the kid!? Do ye? He’s got a bum leg and ain’t armed wit’ a gun. Ye want shootin’ an unarmed boy on yer conscience? 

Despite how eagle eyed he thought himself, it was Mac that saved the Sheriff’s hide from another rifle. “Séan!!” The boy full on shrieked. Jack looked up and saw the muzzle of a rifle. He instantly raised his handgun and fired. A yelp followed the crack of the bullet along with a body slumping halfway out the window. Mac half expected for all Hell to break loose. But instead of a hail of bullets, a voice called out “Do ye go by the name of Dalton? Sheriff a Stacy?” 

Jack knit his eyebrows together. “Aye, why ye askin’?” He was answered with the voice asking tentatively, “Are ye really Jack Dalton?” The Sheriff nodded to no one in particular. The owner must have signaled to the gang to put their guns down, since a loud cacophony of disarmed rifles echoed through the street. A lone figure appeared from the door of what used to be possibly the Main Hall. 

The figure was too willowy and short to be a man. So Jack instantly recognized Riley. She had her mother’s gait and hair, although Riley’s looked like it was cut short. “Jack?” The loud voice from earlier was gone and replaced with the sound of a lost little girl. But even that didn’t last for long. A familiar spark flashed in her dark eyes. 

Jack recognized the familiar rage. Diane had the same blazing anger when Elwood appeared at her doorstep. The Sheriff put his gun back in his holster and raised his hands into the air. “I ain’t gonna hurt you, sugar.” He said softly. Instead of reaching for her pistol, Riley brought a dark hand to her lips and gave a shrill whistle. And what Jack considered as close as you could get to all Hell breaking loose happened. 

Jack finally noticed he was now sprawled on the ground feeling like he got rammed by a freight train at full speed. Cherokee was dancing about and unsure of what to do. The bronco was suddenly grabbed by the reins and dragged away. Jack was too winded to fight back and was also dragged into a vice like grip. 

But he was not too winded or confused to recognize his Deputy yelp as he too was wrestled off Phoenix. And the furious Irish tirade as he forced to his knees at Jack’s side. Mac’s captors were eventually tired of him struggling. Eventually one growled “Shut up, boy!” And punched him in the gut. 

Jack may have had a few bolts shaken loose but he still squirmed at the sound of his Pup in distress. Mac was even surprised he was still able to make a noise. However pitiful that one choked squeak was. He slumped bonelessly in his captors grasp. At least Jack got his breath back and could escape. 

Except Jack wouldn’t even dare to think of doing that without his partner. That didn’t stop the boy from trying though. He stubbornly clung to enough consciousness to tell Jack to run. To run and never look back, he could find another Deputy. Mac was replaceable and could be left behind. But all he could hear was a breathless wheeze when he tried to speak. 

Mac eventually lost the energy to stay conscious as his eyes glazed over and he went limp completely in the outlaw’s grasp. Jack too was teetering on passing out as he gave the man holding his Deputy a venomous look. The last thing he heard before the dark engulfed him, he heard five simple words. “Get them in the cells.”


	13. I Will Never Leave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive y’all! This chapter was illustrated which was why it was a day late.  
And for those who don’t know, Stephen Foster, also known as the Father of American Music was pretty popular at this time, he wrote songs such as My Old Kentucky Home (The Derby’s official anthem as well as UK’s Alma Mater) and Beautiful Dreamer. 
> 
> Saint Micheal is the patron saint of lawmen, peacekeepers and soldiers, which is why Mac has a medal with him on it.

Mac woke up alone in a cold, dark cell. His aching head was as heavy as a lead weight and impossible to lift. His eyelids were the same. Which was probably why he was only able to open them halfway. Even with his dazed brain, he knew Jack wasn’t in the cell with him. The man had a presence he could feel in any condition. A pang in his belly broke Mac’s train of thought and dragged a groan from his dry throat.

The sound of heavy footsteps on creaky floorboards hit the Pup’s ever sensitive ears. Although his head was still too heavy to lift and see who it was. Mac’s eyes tried and failed to open, only giving a slight flutter. “J..Ja..Ja..ck” The sound of just how pitiful his creaky voice sounded surprised the youngster. His head felt less like a lead weight now, though. So he tried lifting it, only raising it a few centimeters off the ground. Even that little distance turned out to be a mistake. Stars exploded in the boy’s vision as his head burst open and he fell into darkness once more. 

  
  


Jack was slightly better off in his own cell. Which was across the street in the old Courthouse. He also noticed his young partner wasn’t by his side. If Mac were up before him, he’d hear the boy chattering about in Irish or the jingle of his spurs as he restlessly paced about. Except Jack was greeted by complete silence and the prickle of being watched. He lifted his head up and blinked the fuzziness out of his eyes.

A young woman with dark skin and ebony curls sat in front of him on the dusty floor. It didn’t take long for the Sheriff to recognize Riley however added his brain was. She was the spitting image of her mother, Diane. Jack lifted his head up a little higher and said one simple thing, “Riley..?” To which she wrinkled her nose and sniffed in annoyance. 

She got up from her seat on the floor and began to pace with a sour look on her face. “Riley, what is it?” Jack asked from his spot in the cell. The young outlaw shot him a look and shot back with, “Now ye finally decide to come back. Fer what? A bounty?” She bared her teeth and stopped pacing. “Don’ think because ye left that I don’t know what ye do now.” Her entire demeanor changed on a dime suddenly. 

“Why’d ye leave, Jack?” The lost, lonely little girl once more made an appearance. Jack could only shake his head in response. “I don’t know… Half tha town awready hated me fer courtin’ yer Mama. They were rearin’ ta lynch me afore I shot Elwood. It wouldn’t take a lot fer them ta look past the details of me shootin’ him in self defense an’ lynch me fer murder.” He took a shaky inhale of breath, “I.. I’m sorry, Riley I was selfish an’ ran when I shouldn’t have.”

Riley’s hard gaze softened slightly as she sat back down on the floor. This time a little closer to Jack. “I still don’t forgive the fact that ye left without us, but I understand.” She said softly after a long, quiet moment. Jack sighed in relief as tension left his body. The silence that followed was broken by one of Riley’s pseudo-Deputies stomping in. “The boy is awake an’ was askin’ fer Dalton earlier.” He announced. 

A thrill of worry ran down Jack’s spine. Mac had woken up alone in a dark, dank cell. Very possibly scared to death. That was what got Jack to stumble to his feet and grab at the cell bars. “Where’s the kid? Lemme see ‘im! He’s done nothin’ wrong! Mac!” The Sheriff paced the bars with his eyes wide and rolling like a spooked bronco. When he got no reply, Jack hollered “Angus! Angus, answer me!” He only got more agitated when there was still no answer.

Riley finally produced a key from her pocket. Jack didn’t take notice and was still pacing like a pinned wildcat. But what broke Riley’s heart was what he was repeating over and over again. “I won’t run, I promise I won’t run, Riley  _ please _ . Just let me get to mah kid,  _ please.” _ The young outlaw was very nearly bowled over by Jack when he charged right through the open door. He also spooked every horse tethered to a hitching post outside. 

And Jack didn’t slow down until he reached the door to the prison. He practically exploded into the dark room and very nearly tripped over his own two feet. “Kid, kid? Ye wake? I’m here, Jack’s here now.” Jack said breathlessly, clutching at the cell bars. He fell to his knees when a shapeless lump came into focus when his eyes adjusted. The lump shuddered and a pair of two stilt like legs appeared.

“Hey kid…” Jack murmured, relieved to see flashes of blue when Mac’s eyes attempted to open. Two glazed blue eyes rolled around uselessly until they came across the large figure on the opposite side of the bars. “Jack… Jack…” the Pup muttered, stumbling to his hands and knees. The fear of losing his partner from earlier still very evident in his eyes.

“Why didn’ ye run?” A soft voice asked, catching Jack off guard. “What Mac?” He asked gently, too shocked to say anything else. “Why didn’ ye run? Ye.. Ye stayed.. Why didn’ ye run? I-I” Mac went mute when his partner reached through the bars and rested a large, calloused hand on the crown of his head. It was the very thing Éibhear did whenever Mac somehow managed to overwhelm himself. “Why didn’ ye run?” He asked again. 

The only thing was, Jack didn’t answer the question. He answered it with one of his own “And why would I do that, bud?” The Pup sat back on his heels and just stared. The Sheriff scooted a little closer, his hand still on Mac’s head. “Why would I leave ye, Hoss?” The young Irishman took a deep breath before answering. “I don’t want ye ta get killed.. Jack why didn’ ye-” At that, Jack gently hushed him. 

“Ye know why I didn’ run, Angus? Because I don’t want ye killed either.” Jack moved his hand to the back of the boy’s head to pull him closer. “I love ye way too much for that to happen. The wrinkles appeared along with the absolutely relieved smile on the dark eyed Texan’s face. “I’m just happy ta know yer awright kid.” He murmured.

Light footsteps walking in startled them both. Jack turned around to see Riley with a somber expression on her face. “Jack.. There’s something I need to tell ya.” She began. Jack ruffled his Pup’s hair once more and got to his feet. He nodded for her to continue. “There’s someone, another outlaw who set himself up near here.” 

Riley went quiet for a second before continuing. “I know me and my gang ain’t saints, We’re outlaws too… But this man is a killer. He even made a game of mockin’ us. He sends us poems an’ bits of Foster’s music. Although he does write entire stanzas of Home On The Range, he seems to like that song the most. And…” She went silent once more, swallowing audibly. Jack closed the gap between them and rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“ _ Jack _ .. Sometimes he sends their scalps or their whole heads…” She finally said in a choked whisper. Jack finally drew her into his arms into a gentle embrace. “We’ll get ‘im Darlin’. We’ll get him.” Riley looked up with tears glittering in her eyes. “Thank you..” Was all she could say. A man clearing his throat made Riley flinch. “Good man, only thing is there’s a catch in fer yu an’ yer lil’ Deputy.”

Jack looked over at Riley’s pseudo-Deputy in confusion. “What ye mean?” The outlaw smirked and said “Up until ye bring in that Devil, we keep yer lil’ Irish puppy right there.” Riley looked down at her feet guiltily when Jack gasped “What?” Causing the other man to only smirk even more. 

“You heard me, pal.We’re keepin’ pretty boy right there until you catch that monster.” This time Riley spoke up, “I’m so sorry Jack.. I wanted to have y’all both go after the man but I got vetoed. Everyone else voted to use your Deputy as leverage to make sure you caught him instead of running off.” Jack was too stunned to say or do anything. Until he heard panicked wheezing coming from behind him.

“No.. Don’t leave me! Séan.. Séan…” Mac was pacing back and forth, only making his limp worse. Jack stepped up slowly, “Hey shh-shh-shh kid. Hoss, look at me.” Jack said firmly. Mac finally stilled when the Sheriff grasped him on both sides of his face. “Jack… Níl.. Ná fág mé, ná fág mé!” 

“Mackie, Shhh-shhh-shhh. Slow down, Hoss. What is it?” Jack said softly. Mac went silent and swallowed. Try as he might to hold them back, two tears fell down his face. “Donnae leave me Jack..” The Pup choked, his head bowed as more tears dripped down his face.

Jack made a sympathetic noise and wiped some of the offending tears away. “You listen here, Angus. I will never  _ never _ leave you. You understand?  _ Never.” _ He said in a firm but gentle voice. Mac thankfully calmed down slightly at the assurance. 

“Riley will take care of ye. I promise. “ Jack murmured. The young woman nodded and walked over to Jack’s side. She reached in through the bars to rest a dark hand on Mac’s bony shoulder. “I will.” She promised softly, “I promise.” Mac sniffled and reached for her. He drew Riley as close as the bars would let him. Jack wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders. 

“Jack.. I want ye ta take my medal.” A quiet voice spoke up from the huddle. And it took Jack absolutely by surprise. He pulled away, although not breaking contact with the boy. “What, Mac?” He whispered, to make sure he didn’t mishear it. Mac looked up at his partner with honest to God love shining in his big blue eyes. “Ye heard me, Jack. I want ye to take mah medal.”

“Aw Dogie..” Jack murmured when the Pup unclasped the chain around his neck and pushed the Saint Micheal medal into Jack’s palm. The Sheriff kissed it, then Riley and Mac’s foreheads. “I’ll keep a good hold on it, as long as ye promise ta pray yer Rosary until I get back.” Mac’s face flushed and he smiled widely, nodding. 

Riley’s pseudo-Deputy tapped Jack on the shoulder impatiently. “Hold yer horses, Amigo. I’m coming.” Jack snapped at the man, shooting him a look. He looked back at his Deputy and ran his fingers through the Pup’s blond hair. Jack gave his kid one more affectionate look before turning around to face the impatient man behind him. 

“The Killer likes to hide out in the old Artemis Mine. Alone. So ye don’t half ta worry about gettin’ overpowered.” He explained, adding “ He wouldn’t need a posse, he’s dangerous enough by hisself.” Jack gave one dip of his head and walked out. Cherokee was already at the nearby hitching post waiting for him with Phoenix at his side. 

The Sheriff gave the little pony an assuring pat. “He’s in good hands, Darlin’.” He told the mare gently. He lifted himself into Cherokee’s saddle and began to head toward the mine. Riley came out to say her farewells. “Jack, be careful!” She called from the porch. Jack returned the wave with a small smile, softly murmuring “I will.”


	14. Change your spurs for wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hi! *Waves*  
This chapter went through a few edits before I was finally happy with it, so that explains why it was a little late. Anywho, happy Fat Tuesday/Mardis Gras! I hope you get the Christ Child in your King Cake! Just so y’all know, I’m going to start working on my original work that will be officially published within the next year or so, keep your fingers crossed for me!

“Willie Darlin’. Come inside, ye’ll do nothin’ fer Angus an’ Jack worryin’.” Matty said firmly. She was standing in the threshold of the front door while Willie was out on the porch. The young man shook his head, continuing his worried pacing. Matty groaned in frustration and stopped him in his tracks. “Wilton. Listen to me. You are doin’ no good fer Angus refusin’ to eat an’ worrying yerself to death.” She said in a firm but gentle voice. 

“Now come inside before I drag you in myself, young man.” Willie relented and followed the dark haired woman inside. Sam was in a nearby rocking chair as they walked in. Matty had set her on needlepoint to keep the young woman busy. If it weren’t for that idea, Matty would’ve more than likely found the young Australian possibly on the roof or up a tree. 

“Sit down, Dearie. I’ll get ye and Sam some tea.” Willie still remained mute when she gently pushed him down on the couch. He was too stressed and worried to argue anyway. Wait. How in God’s green Earth was he still sitting here waiting for a cup of tea? He should be out looking for his little brother now! Mac could very well be in trouble or even dead now. He very possibly needed help, or even tough Texan Jack needed help. That thought was what finally got him to stand up. 

“Willie?” Sam asked from her rocking chair as she put down her needlepoint frame. “I can’t sit here not knowin’ whether my chum, my little brother is dead or not.” He finally said, looking straight into Sam’s gray eyes. “Don’t try and stop me.” But she only shook her head in answer. “I’m not goin’ to, I wanted to wish ye good luck.” Sam said simply. Willie gave a small smile and nodded, “Thank ye..” was all he said before turning around and walking out the front door. It didn’t take long for sharp eared Matty to hear him.

“Wilton, Wilton! Where are ye goin’?” Willie turned around at his name. Matty with her dark hair flying freely ran from the porch down toward him. The young man stopped in his tracks and turned around. He grunted in surprise when she tackled him in a hug. “Yore not a child. I know that. An’ that means I can’t control what ye do.” Matty stepped back, still holding Willie gently by his shoulders. “But.. do be careful…” She murmured.

Willie nodded and embraced her. “I will, Auntie.” He promised, breaking the contact with a soft, assuring smile. Matty returned it and kissed his cheek gently. “Get goin’ Dumpling, yer mule is waitin’ for ye.” Willie nodded with a tip of his hat and headed over to the paddock holding Wrangler. 

The gentle mare roared and pranced up to greet her boy. “Hello beautiful.” Willie cooed, caressing the mule’s soft tan nose. Wrangler snorted and nudged him in response. “We’re goin’ ta rescue Mackie and his Papa, eh?” He said softly, retrieving a saddle resting on the paddock fence. Wrangler shook her broad head, causing her ears to flop about. It had been a long while since she had last worn a saddle. 

She thankfully didn’t buck when Willie put her saddle blanket and saddle on. Possibly because it was Willie putting it on her. Or maybe it was the sugar cubes and apple slices he had distracted her, bribed her more appropriately with. Once Wrangler finished her treat, Willie lifted himself into the saddle and headed off toward Davis. To him, it seemed that Wrangler seemed happy to be free to walk about freely without the heavy harness or cumbersome wagon behind her. 

But the thing was, Jack nor Mac nowhere in Davis. No one even knew they were ever in town. So Willie begrudgingly went to the local Sheriff’s office. Whose timid looking Deputy was standing on the porch. He waved the boy down with his right hand. “Scuse me chum, can ye tell me where Sheriff Dalton is?”

The young man nodded nervously. “He and some Irish boy went out to Artemis.” He pointed to a plateau north of the town. “Artemis is right under that cliff face.” Willie thanked him and set off with Wrangler in a brisk trot. But then the thought of both his chums in harm’s way came to mind and he set the mule mare into a gallop. _Hold on y’all, I’m comin’ _was the one thought running repeatedly through his mind. 

Artemis seemed to instantly jump on the young cook and his mule. Along with the tense air surrounding the abandoned town. Willie stopped right before Wrangler walked into the shadows of the first buildings. The fact that nothing living, creature or human reacted to the pair really set the young man on edge. That silence was broken when the telltale whinny that Phoenix saved for when she saw Wrangler. 

The little mare was tethered to a hitching post outside what looked like a jailhouse. With no Mac in her saddle or by her side. If her two legged Colt wasn’t with her, then at least Cherokee. But even Cherokee was missing. “Oh Lord, no..” Willie murmured, immediately thinking the worst. He instantly jumped out of his saddle and ran to Phoenix to investigate. 

“Who goes there?” A voice bellowed out seemingly from thin air. Willie froze and instantly raised his hands. “Willie Bozer. I’m lookin’ for my friend Angus MacGyver and his partner, Jack Dalton.” He answered, asking in return “Who ye be, stranger?” The voice didn’t answer, instead a petite boy with dark skin and long dark curls appeared from the jailhouse. 

“Yer lookin’ fer Jack and Angus? Jack left to hunt down someone fer us and Angus somehow escaped from his cell. We’re lookin’ for him right now. Willie inwardly chuckled, of course Mac wouldn’t take long to escape. The stranger raised a delicate eyebrow, “Yer Willie, right?” To which the young man nodded in answer. “Angus talked about ye, I’m Riley.. Jack’s daughter. More well known as the Moondance Kid.”

Startled shouting and the heavy sound of galloping hooves made them both jump. A gray dappled blur that could only be Phoenix flashed by. Riley’s gang members were all yelling and struggling to jump on spooked horses. Some were even ready to chase after the boy bareback. Until Willie heard a voice he would never expect to hear from someone as willowy or lovely as Riley echo down the street. “_Let him! He’ll be comin’ back anyway!!”_

  
  
  
  


— ~***~—

  
  


Mac never noticed nor heard the posse amassing behind him. All he knew was that with every hoof beat, he was getting closer to Jack. And that only caused his proud young heart to beat even faster than it already was. He had tried to stay in Artemis, he did. However hostile his hosts and accommodations were, he tried. He was safe there. But he couldn’t leave Jack all alone. 

“Come on, ma Grá, we’re almost caught up.” Mac encouraged Phoenix as he nudged her flanks. She followed the command with a shake of her head. Her proud little rider let out a caterwauling whoop just for the sheer thrill. Going this speed always got his blood pumping. It was the same for Phoenix as well. Of course it did, they were free!

As much as he hoped the feeling of wind on his flushed face and blowing through his hair would never end, Mac knew he had a mission. That thought came to mind the moment the Artemis mine appeared. As well as the seriousness of his self appointed mission. Right before he got within two meters of the mine’s opening he slowed Phoenix down and hid them both behind an outcropping. And that was where he heard the ever threatening purr. 

“Why, Mistah Dalton! What a lovely surprise!” Murdoc exclaimed in false cheer. Mac heard the twin sounds of two guns cocking after it. “Hush up, I ain’t got the time.” And there was Jack. Murdoc sniffed in response, “still have that temper I see… Mah word.” The shuffling of boots must’ve meant Murdoc was prowling around Jack now. “One thing my good man, where is yore young Deputy?” Mac shuddered, trying to keep himself from charging out of his hiding place. 

“I'm surprised that scruffy little puppy of yours wasn’t on yore heels. Tell me, Dalton. Where. _Is_. _He_?” The black eyed man hissed. “Safe and away from you.” Murdoc sighed in frustration at the answer. “You.. Are stubborn, ain’t ye?” He chuckled, “But. Not stubborn enough to keep me from him.” Try as he might, Mac couldn’t repress the terrified shudder at the threat. 

The Pup swallowed, reaching behind his back and praying his lasso was attached to the saddle bag. Thankfully, his hand brushed against the rough material of the rope. “I’ll be back Darlin’. You stay here.” Mac whispered softly, kissing Phoenix on the nose. He couldn’t help but flinch when a pang hit his leg when he half sprinted, half limped out from his outcropping to another one nearby. 

“Oh Angus, how lovely for you to finally decide to join us!” Murdoc exclaimed in false cheer. He turned around and now aimed his gun straight at Mac. The boy would try and run for multiple random spots, it’s just that he couldn’t run anymore. Mac’s busted leg gave out after running from the first outcropping and riding Phoenix at full speed. He collapsed in a cloud of dust with a muffled yelp. Murdoc smirked and now started prowling toward the downed boy. Once he was far enough from Jack, Mac saw his chance. 

  
“Jack. Run.” Mac growled out from between clenched teeth. Jack shook his head, “No. No way in _Hell_, kid.” He said lowly. “Go. Get help. _Please_.” Only Jack still refused and shook his head. He was about to plead for him to run one more time when Murdoc interrupted him. “I suggest you run, Dalton. I can very well shoot him if you refuse. Besides, ‘help’ means I can polish my aim.” Jack swallowed and at last put his gun back in it’s holster. Murdoc smiled triumphantly, “Good boy. Now run along, before I change my mind.” The false cheer in his voice quickly morphed into a menacing hiss.


	15. A Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi! *awkward wave* I’m not COVID positive, this chapter just gave me a hard time (I’m certain you won’t catch the virus reading this either) 
> 
> Short translations: Diabhol (pronounced dee-vall) is what it sounds like, the Irish word for devil  
And Bheir Mi O is an old OLD OLLLLLDD song from Ulster, I’m not sure if it’s from Donegal like Mac is 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy, and I’ll be back to a normal post schedule from now on

Mac was relieved to watch his partner move farther away from danger. And, he noticed, leaving him behind with a murderer. It didn’t stop his heart from breaking in two from that thought. It definitely didn’t stop Murdoc from dragging him into his lair. And it didn’t stop the small worry at the back of his head that Jack very possibly left him permanently. But Mac knew his partner would never do that. 

That self pity didn’t last for long though. Mac mentally cursed himself for even thinking of taking that stupid lasso. Murdoc had taken most of it to do with Heaven knows what with it. With the rest he had tied Mac in a partial hogtie with rope knotted up his skinny arms. Murdoc left his legs free, he knew or at least thought his bum leg was too sore for him to get up now. Mac bristled when the outlaw stalked in to check on his captive. Or goggle at to be more appropriate. Despite how irritated he was, Mac shivered under the dark eyed man’s gaze. 

“I hope you’re comfortable, Angus…” Murdoc drawled, a predatory smirk spreading across his face. The young Irishman sneered at the use of his given name. “Ach… like ye care, ye _Diabhol_..” Mac snarled, baring his teeth. Murdoc chuckled and raised a gloved hand to his chest, as if he were offended. “Mah word. The little puppy still has teeth.” Mac flinched when the man’s dark eyes glared menacingly down at him.

“Well, we’ll just halfta fix that, eh?”

Murdoc produced a bandanna along with a bottle of some unknown substance. He drew a few drops from it and let them soak into the cloth. Mac didn’t know what it was but he knew it couldn’t be good. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but gasp in shock when the cloth was slapped onto his face. Mac instantly recognized the acrid smell of chloroform as his eyesight grew fuzzy and his body went limp. Murdoc drew the cloth away from the boy’s face when he collapsed. Mac managed to voice an annoyed groan before everything went black. 

  
  
  


~****~

  
  
  


Jack had tried to not look back, he really did! But he still went against his better judgement and did just that. When he did look back, Jack very nearly bodily threw himself from Cherokee’s saddle to run to his Pup’s side and scoop him up in his arms and never let go. However brave and stoic the youngster tried to look, his eyes betrayed how he really felt. Mac proved he lived up to the moniker of ‘Pup’ and looked like a kicked puppy. 

The poor boy looked absolutely terrified. His big, wide blue eyes were full of it. There were even minute tremors running through Mac’s skinny frame. Jack could see all that from a distance, however hard Mac tried to cover them up. The Sheriff also noticed Mac was mouthing what looked like a prayer under his breath. Breaking eye contact from that sight tore what was left of Jack’s heart apart completely. At least with eye contact he could silently assure his Pup he was with him, that he wasn’t alone. That was why he felt as if he were leaving Mac when he finally tore his gaze away. 

Despite the situation, Jack broke into laughter as he galloped off toward Artemis. He still didn’t know how a scrawny Irish kid somehow managed to worm his way into his heart. Even today it completely flabbergasted him. If he could tell his past self that he’d come to actually care for the runt that stole his nails and sassed him in Irish Gaelic he’d get himself committed to a Nuthouse. But here he was, running Cherokee at full speed to save that little runt’s hide. 

  
  


When the dusty Sheriff and his little Bronco arrived in Artemis, Jack was quite surprised to see a familiar mule hitched to the post of the abandoned jail. The owner of that mule stepped out of the dilapidated building and waved him down. Jack returned the gesture and headed toward Willie. He could instantly see the panic from not seeing Mac with his partner forming in the young man’s dark eyes. “He’s been taken hostage, I’ve come back here to get help.” He explained calmly.

  
  


Willie swallowed and nodded mutely. Jack slid out of his saddle to clasp the youngster on his broad shoulders. “Listen here Wilt. We’ll get him back, ye hear me?” He said gently. Jack drew Willie into an embrace. Thankfully the youngster returned it by wrapping his long muscular arms around Jack. 

After a few moments they broke apart. The fretting spark was gone from Willie’s big dark eyes and now replaced with a smile. And Jack noticed, hope was shining in that worried look’s place. 

“Jack!” Riley cried, running down the elevated sidewalk to nearly tackle her adopted father to the ground. She was immediately enveloped in an equally fierce and loving hug. “I-I thought you died. Where’s Mac, is he-“ Riley’s worried mutters were soothed as Jack gently ran his fingers through her curls. “We.. We’ll get him back, Riles.” Was all he said. 

The Sheriff explained what happened to his partner holding Riley tighter as she tearfully apologized. “I’m so sorry.. I’m so sorry for draggin’ y’all into this…” She whispered softly, swallowing back more tears. “And.. I’m sorry I can’t help any more than I have..” She murmured, causing Jack to hush her and gently rock her. “It’s awright darlin’, ye have nothin’ to be sorry for, I understand.” He said gently. 

Riley nuzzled into Jack one final time before pulling away. She looked Jack right in the eye and said, “Go get that monster.” She said, the spunk returning to her eyes. Jack nodded, kissing her forehead before heading over to Cherokee. He caressed the bronco’s soft white nose and climbed into his saddle. And with a final tip of his hat to Riley, Jack set off toward Davis once more. 

  
  


About halfway to the town it finally hit Jack he was going to deal with James alone. He didn’t have to prepare himself for an angry or even inconsolable Father this time though. That part would probably be him if James refused to help. Jack was more scared with the prospect of being jailed for the murder of the other man. But the thought of who would care for his Pup cooled his boiling blood. 

  
  


If only he were prepared for the sight waiting for him once he got into town. An all too familiar face was storming up and down the length of the Sheriff’s Office porch. She almost tripped on her skirts several times. she was just that furious. Her curse filled tirade finally reached Jack’s ears. “_Open up ye yeller bellied COWARD_. I ain’t heard nor seen a hair nor hide a yer boy! Open up before I tear that door down and tan yer loveless hide!” Matty roared, not caring that her long dark hair was loose and flying behind her. 

  
  


She just about did that until she saw Jack sprinting toward her. “Jack! I thought ye died!!” Matty exclaimed, terror spreading through her entire being when it finally hit her that loyal Mac wasn’t with his partner. “Where.. Where’s Angus?” Her attitude changed on a dime when she whipped her derringer out of her apron pocket. “Dalton. If ye let him be killed-” Matty punctuated her growl by cocking her pistol. 

  
  


Jack raised his hands, “No. Matilda, no. I would never let that happen. If that boy died, I would be right behind him.” He said gruffly, shaking his head. Matty uncooked her pistol and returned it to it’s pocket. “He.. He sacrificed himself… He let that monster take him captive so I could get away.” Jack cleared his throat, he was attempting to cover up the quake in his voice. 

  
  


“I need yer help, Matty…” The brokenness in Jack’s voice was finally evident. The dark haired woman’s expression softened. She took Jack’s large, calloused hands in her own and gently squeezed them. “That’s mah boy.. My Pup out there alone… please. James ain’t gonna be much help alone.” He murmured. Matty gave his hands one more squeeze and nodded.

  
  


Jack literally crumpled, shakily wrapping his arms around Matty and whispering, “Dear God.. Good Lord Almighty thank ye..” He pulled away and looked her in the eye. The determined, stubborn gleam back in his eye. “I’ll drag that sidewinder out by the seat a his trousers if I have too.” He declared, marching right into the office. 

  
  


James was standing in the middle of his office facing his desk. He looked up from whatever he was looking at with a smirk on his face. “I heard some of yer conversation and how ye expect me to help.” He mused, raising a silver eyebrow. “Which outlaw took the boy?” Jack swallowed back a sharp comeback and replied “The Chameleon Killer, he called himself Murdoc.” At the sound of that monicker, Jack could swear he could see the dollar signs flash in the man’s gray eyes. 

  
  


James acted as if he were mulling it over for a few moments. He finally looked at Jack and nodded. “I’ll help. If I get the reward money for Murdoc.” Jack’s square jaw clenched but he quickly swallowed a rebuke. Rescuing Mac and keeping him safe was more important than reward money. He nodded stiffly and got a victorious grin from James. 

  
  


Matty was still waiting outside when the two men finally walked out. The rare wide smile on her face at seeing Jack quickly disappeared when she saw James. Who didn’t even react at the hard scowl she was sending his way. “He’s willin’ to help. Don’t kill ‘im jest yet.” Jack said lowly when he passed her. Matty’s glare deepened before she relented and walked over to her little mare, who save for a white star on her forehead was solid ebony. 

  
  


James thankfully kept his mouth shut about a woman tagging along. He probably thought her the medical help they most likely would need. Or maybe Matilda Webber proved herself not someone to cross. If it were the opposite, Jack would’ve given him such a wallop James’ eyes would roll like snake eyes. He was already rearing to do that since he only agreed to help if he got the reward money for Murdoc. 

  
  


Jack made sure to give Artemis a wide margin. He didn’t even want an inkling of an idea to form in the elder MacGyver’s head to also take Riley in for a bounty. He wouldn’t put him past it. Although James did complain about “going the long way around.” Which Jack promptly ignored. 

  
  


When the mine came into view, the ragtag group set up camp to rest and plan their attack. Except Jack looked dead on his feet and wasn’t even paying attention. Matty looked at him with a concerned gaze. “Jack, ye look death mulled over. Get some rest, we’ll tell ye what we planned when ye wake up.” Jack nodded slowly, “Awright. Let me do somethin’ first.” He rasped. 

  
  


Matty smiled sadly, “Alright. But quickly, you need sleep.” Jack gave her a grateful look and got to his feet. He walked out into the dark and stopped about five feet away from the encampment. He was facing the entrance of the mine now. He straightened himself and took a deep breath. “Mackie? Mackie if ye can hear me, it’s Jack. Jackie’s here, son.” He called out. The word “son” passed easily off his tongue without notice. 

  
  


Only crickets and a lone song dog answered for Jack’s lost Pup. The Sheriff took a deep breath and called out once more. “Mackie? I forgot to tell ye somethin’. It’s one of the songs my great-grandma would sing to my Mama. Nanny was from Ulster too, I would think ye might know it then.” Jack wiped his eyes when a sniffle broke free. He looked up, and began.

  
  


_Bheir mi óró bhean ó_

_ Bheir mi óró bhean í_

_ Bheir mi óró o hó_

_ Sad am I, without ye_

_  
  
_

_ Thou’rt the music of my heart _

_ Harp of joy, a cruit mo chroí_

_ Moon of guidance by night_

_ Strength and light, ye are to me_

  
  


Jack sighed deeply when he finished the little tune. He even chuckled lightly, “Aye.. I know it’s not all of the song. I always fell asleep after the second stanza. Ye can prolly tell me the rest.” He was answered with the silence from earlier. He smiled gently, before finally saying “Get some rest, Pup. I’ll see ye soon.”


	16. Papa’s here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but this chapter was a bit of a challenge to finish up, but I got it it done!!  
Plus, you can call me a sap because I know I am, but the family feels were leading up to this and were BEGGING for it. Anyhoo, I hope y’all are staying safe and sane through this and hope my updates will help in some way
> 
> ————————————-
> 
> Translations 
> 
> Dadaí: pronounced much like it’s English counterpart and has the same meaning, while Áthair means father, this means Daddy or Papa
> 
> Biochas Le Dhia: literally thanks be to God, it’s used like Thank God in English 
> 
> Á Stór ma Chroí: an Irish term of endearment and honestly my favorite, it means Star of my Heart 
> 
> Dhiobh: it basically translates to ‘hello’ but it’s more informal than Dhia Duit and used at the beginning of a sentence unlike it’s counterpart.

Stashed among the shadows of the mine, Jack’s Pup looked as if he were completely senseless. When that was far from the truth. Something dragged him back from the drugged blackness. Although he was still too far from complete awareness to know what it was. The boy could scarcely breathe and he was already unconsciously shivering from a cold sweat. But he felt at peace as he let the garbled voice wash over him.

The dark eyed man not too far from the wheezing boy watched as his captive finally quieted down from his mumbling. From time to time he would hear a wheeze say “know song…” but that went silent too. Save for the hoarse breathing and occasional groan. His captive had obviously fallen into a drugged sleep. Which was honestly better for the captor of the Sheriff’s Pup. He needed to catch a few winks of sleep anyway.

Mac woke up a few hours later with a half wheezed groan. He was one to never get fully drunk but he believed the splitting headache bouncing around in his skull was possibly close to how it felt. He smacked his lips and shuddered at the dry feeling in his mouth. It was as if he spent the afternoon stuffing it with cotton bolls. That was possibly worse than the headache. At least the headache didn’t make him thirsty.

The Pup decided to let the darkness wash over him once more. That was until a single thought hit him like a train. Murdoc was close by, he had to get out. He couldn’t fall asleep! Mac mentally shook the chloroform filled cobwebs from his head and listened for his captor. His pricked ears picked up what sounded like a faint snore. Murdoc was thankfully asleep.

The knots tying Mac’s hands together were easily recognizable. Even a little infantile, they weren’t even a certain type. Either Murdoc wasn’t very apt in knot tying or the adrenaline from finally having Mac in his clutches had him rush the job. Either way, Mac didn’t care. He could escape the knots easily and get away. So he got to work on untying them and for once in his life thanked God he had long fingers and skinny wrists.

With a final tug, Mac’s hands were free. He attempted to sit up but a bad wave of vertigo hit him like a train. His head took a while to float back to his shoulders and it possibly took even longer for the white to fade from his vision. Mac growled stubbornly and fought against the dizziness finally fading. He slowly but surely sat up and untied the rope around his ankles. Even with his hands occupied with the rope, he kept his ears pricked for any sound coming from Murdoc.

The dark eyed outlaw thankfully remained fast asleep as Mac struggled to his feet. He leaned against the wall of the cave as he slowly but surely made his way outside. When he fell to his knees he heard possibly the most loveliest sound in his young life. The sound of his loyal little mare calling for him.

Phoenix softly whickered the moment he hit the ground. Mac knew instinctively it was definitely her. He reached a hand into the dark as the hay sweet, warm scent of horse flesh wafted over him. And a nose as soft as a rabbit's hide nuzzled his cheek. Tears fell down Mac’s face as he babbled and cooed to his little mare in Irish. “Biochas le Dhia yer awright, Phoenix. Dhiobh a Stór ma Chroí..” Phoenix whinnied softly and gave a gentle equine kiss.

Mac regretfully cut the reunion short and with Phoenix’s help, got to his feet. The mare waited patiently as her two-legged colt leaned heavily against her flank and slowly made his way to his saddle. Mac finally got one foot in the stirrup and both hands on the horn when he heard the whistling. The treble in it brought a chill to Mac’s spine when his drugged mind alerted to it being Murdoc. And of course he was whistling Beautiful Dreamer.

Bum leg be damned, Mac and Phoenix had to get out now. The boy scrambled up as far as he could with still only one foot in the stirrup. When he finally got one leg thrown over Phoenix’s saddle and made sure he was clinging to her side like an urchin, he gave one command, “Anois! Now!” With that shout, the little pony dashed off into the night.

~ *** ~

After hours of tossing and turning Jack was finally at least dozing. Until he startled at the sound of approaching hoofbeats. But he shot up when he heard Cherokee squeal and stamp his hoof. The only time Jack would ever hear the Bronco do that was when he saw Phoenix. Soon enough, the unmistakable whinny of that little mare split the night air. Jack got up to his feet,put his fingers to his lips and gave a shrill whistle to answer Phoenix.

James sat up with a curse and gun drawn instantly. Matty soon woke up as well and hissed “James. Put that blasted gun down.” The older Sheriff complied with a sneer and biting retort, “What in God’s green Earth…?” But he was interrupted when Jack charged into the dark toward Heaven only knew what.

“Phoenix? Phoenix darlin’? Mackie bud, ye there?” Jack called, keeping his ears pricked for an answer of any kind. He could barely get the words out with his heart jumping up in his throat and back down painfully against his rib cage. Jack could’ve sworn his heart stopped when he received no answer. _Oh Lord.. Please don’t make that boy be dead.._ He prayed. Jack believed his worst fear had come true when he heard a reedy but familiar voice say one word: “Papa..”

“Mackie? That you, Pup?” Jack said gently. Hoofbeats were the only answer to his question. They were followed by the unmistakable sound of boots scuffling. Jack reached his hands out and murmured, “Jack’s here, Pup. I’m here.” And he heard the one word uttered once more: “Pa..pa Pa..pa” Jack’s face softened at it’s sound. It didn’t sound like his stubborn little Deputy who could hit any target he aimed for with his trusty dagger. It sounded like a lost child looking for comfort and protection from a nightmare.

“Aw Pup, shh-shh, you’re safe. I’m here.” Jack whispered softly. Mac groaned faintly and finally stumbled into view. He groped for the gentle voice coming from the dark and whimpered “Papa..” once more, before suddenly and thankfully stumbled into Jack’s waiting arms. The Sheriff still grunted in surprise when the complete deadweight hit him head on. Even if Mac weighed next to nothing. Despite having Mac full on collapse in his arms in a deadweight he still chuckled “Dang, Pup.. We really need meat on yer bones.”

Except Mac didn’t reply to the attempted banter with an Irish laced quip of his own. He only gave a high whimper and buried himself farther into Jack’s warm embrace. Jack quickly silenced himself and held his boy closer. He began whispering a mantra of “I got ye, I gotchye Pard” as he gently rocked from side to side. Mac clawed at his partner’s shirt and made little to no notion he even heard Jack. Who knew almost instantly the signs of being dosed with chloroform. He knew that the moment Mac violently shivered as he nuzzled farther into Jack and whispered “Dadaí…”

It finally dawned on Jack that “Papa” and “Dadaí” was him. So he gently lifted the boy close into his embrace and rested his cheek on Mac’s blond head. The Pup rested the side of his head on Jack’s chest. Whose big Texan heart seemed to lull the boy out of his chloroform nightmare. Vestigial remnants of the drugged hallucination spooked Mac once more into burrowing into Jack’s chest and mewling “Pa..pa” once more. Jack ran his fingers through his partner’s hair and gently said “That’s right, Papa’s here.”

They stayed like that for a minute or two so Mac could ground himself the best he could under the circumstances. Jack ran a hand over the Pup’s hair one more time before scooping him up in his arms like a newborn colt. Mac certainly had the legs for it. He was uncharacteristically silent when he was lifted up. On any given day, he’d voice his complaints on being carried “like a paíste”, like a child. Instead, he only clung tighter to his partner as Jack continued to assure him that “Papa’s here, son.”

When he neared the camp Jack could see the outline of who could only be Matty running up to greet him. She skidded to a halt when she saw what was bundled in Jack’s arms. “Oh, child..” She uttered, gently resting a hand on the side of Mac’s face. The poor boy flinched at the touch but calmed when Matty gently hushed him, murmuring “Baloo, baloo wee Lammie. No need to fright. Auntie and Papa are here.”

Matty rubbed her thumb on Mac’s slightly feverish cheek as he fully relaxed. She drew her hand away and shooed Jack to the little encampment. “Hurry now, I ken that monster ain’t gonna relent if he’s after the boy.” She said firmly, lifting her skirts up and took off in a run. Jack hitched Mac up higher into his arms as gently as possible and trotted behind her.

James didn’t show much of a reaction when he saw the boy cradled in Jack’s arms. Save for an annoyed grunt, which spooked Mac even in his drugged state. A high whine erupted from his throat and he very nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully Jack got a good grasp on his charge and gently hushed him. “Hey, hey. Shh-shh lil’ Red Dog. Papa’s got ye.” He cooed, getting settled close to the fire. With Mac cradled in his lap he began gently rocking him and humming a little melody like he would with a bairn.

James huffed in annoyance and grumbled something about coddling. Matty’s sharp ears picked up the complaint and she instantly shot back with “you have nothin’ ta say, James.” The gray eyed man paid the comment no mind and got to his feet. “I’ll take the first watch. Dalton’s next.” He announced, even before Jack could voice his own opinion.

A cough and a wheeze brought Matty’s attention back to the figure in Jack’s arms and away from James. Jack was the same, he had stopped rocking his Pup when Matty snapped at James but quickly continued. Matty’s hardened expression softened, “I’ll take the second watch. Ye need to keep yore eye on yer boy.” The Sheriff’s large brown eyes widened even more, “ye.. ye sure?” He asked tentatively. He got a silent nod in response. He was about to ask the same question when Mac coughed once more and struggled in his partner’s grasp. “Hey easy, easy, Pup. I’ve got ye,” Jack assured his struggling charge. Mac couldn’t hear him in his chloroform induced twilight. He probably couldn’t even recognize his partner or what even or who even was holding him. Jack still hushed him and continued to rock him when the poor boy let out a distressed warble.

Jack continued whispering sounds of comfort and drew Mac closer in his embrace. “Hush now, lil’ Dogie. What ye fussin’ fer, huh?” He murmured. Mac finally started to quiet down and fall into a restful sleep. But even then, Jack still rocked his Pup. All the bitter anger he felt for the man close by faded when he looked down at the half grown youngster cradled in his arms. And with the anger, the rest of the world faded away too. Right now, only he and Mac existed as far as Jack was concerned. And nothing would cause him to want to change that. It meant he had his Pup back and that was all that mattered.


	17. Little Bashful Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! My Bluetooth keyboard puttered out on me which is why it took a while to update. But this chapter marks the start of the nitty gritty of this fanfic. Also, 1000 HITS ARE YOU SERIOUS  
Thank y’all so much for checking this little yarn out it really means a lot! 
> 
> Also, you don’t have to if you don’t want to or can’t but I would recommend clicking the link to this song: https://youtu.be/7QE5H2nUysA When these little stars ****pop up, they’ll be in bold and at the start of a paragraph
> 
> Anyway I still can’t believe there’s 1000 hits on this!

Matty watched as Jack finally fell into a deep and healing sleep. He of course wasn’t far from his boy. He had even fallen asleep running his fingers through Angus’s hair. He was now laying on his side next to his Pup with his hand on Angus’s head. After an earlier checkup it looked as if Angus wasn’t as ill as he was last time he was exposed to Chloroform. It seemed Murdoc gave him just enough to incapacitate him without completely knocking the boy unconscious. However, there were a few blisters forming where the cloth hit Mac’s skin but they were minor and would heal with time. 

  
  


If she could, Matty would be full on flat on her back and belting out very unladylike snores. But the thought of leaving her two unofficial charges unprotected like that kept her awake. Especially if sleeping meant waking up to Murdoc or James deciding to go after the outlaw himself. But to be honest, her motherly instincts prevented her from sleeping when there was a weakened boy nearby. 

  
  


Despite that, Matty somehow managed to nod off. She woke up a little while later with a blanket wrapped around her. And, she herself was no longer sitting up but was now laying on her side on what was probably a pallet. She must’ve fallen over in the night or Jack took a few seconds away from his Pup to get her comfortable. Whatever happened Matty gave it no more thought and fell back asleep. 

  
  


***

“Hey bud, ye ready to wake now? I got ye some leftover vittles fer breakfast.” Mac returned to the land of the living to the sound of Jack chuckling. And, was someone running their hand through his hair? He scrunched his nose up to the thought of opening his eyes and waking up. “Angus MacGyver, are you scrunchin’ yer nose at _ me?” _Jack scolded affectionately, tapping Mac’s nose lightly. 

  
  


Mac huffed and finally opened his eyes. His older partner smiled brightly and ran his hand through the Pup’s hair again. “Come on, Dogie. Let’s get ye some vittles.” Jack announced, helping Mac sit up. Mac was still a might bit drowsy so for a second he lost track of where his partner went after he stood up. Jack didn’t leave his side for long though.

  
  


“Here ye go, bud.” Jack said gently. He had returned this time with a bowl and spoon in his grasp. And, was he offering a spoonful of porridge to Mac as if he were a child? If he was, Mac was too tired to care. All he was awake enough to do was open his mouth and swallow the proffered corn mush. He hadn’t even noticed how cold and empty his belly felt until his breakfast warmed it. 

  
  


When the bowl was empty Jack praised him with a “good boy” and put the utensils down. “Here’s some water, bud.” He announced gently, helping Mac with the offered canteen. The young Irishman felt more aware after drinking his fill. But with that, he now felt the familiar feeling of James’ familiar glare. Had he been watching when he as a twenty one year old was being fed like a child?

  
  


“Mac, what’s eatin’ ya, Hoss?” Jack’s drawl brought the boy back to the present. And the realization that his head was drooping. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder when he heard Jack say, “leave him be, James”. Which was followed by what could only be James grumbling and stomping off. Mac lifted his head up and gave a small smile that Jack returned. “Thank ye” he said softly, his smile widening. 

Jack returned the smile with another pat on his Deputy’s shoulder. “Do ye remember anything from last night, bud?” He inquired. Mac drugged, “I remember escapin’. But nothin’ else.” He had turned his attention to a frayed strand on his trousers when Jack said, “Because… ye called me Papa, Mac.” The youngster froze at the admittance. 

  
  


Mac swallowed audibly and tried to suppress a shudder. He startled when he felt what was definitely Jack’s hand resting on it’s spot on his head once more. “Pup, what’s ailin’ ya, huh? Yer shakin’ like a leaf.” Mac shook his head silently, he noticed his head was drooping with his eyes downcast once more. The only thing was, Jack’s stubborn nature reared its head and he just wasn’t letting up on his questions and he asked once more, “C’mon bud, tell me what’s eatin’ you.” Mac took a shaky intake of air and finally looked up at his partner. 

  
  


********Everything would’ve been fine in Jack’s book. If only his young partner’s face wasn’t as red as a tomato with shame. Or the fact he wasn’t pulling the perfect impression of puppy dog eyes. Jack’s face softened at the sight and ran his calloused fingers through the boy’s hair. “Come now, Pup. Somethin’s gotta be eatin’ ya. What’s got ye so worked up, lil Dogie?” He asked gently. 

  
  


Mac gulped loudly again and suddenly blurted out “_ I’m so sorry for that. _ I-I wasna thinkin’ when I called ye that. I-I _ J-Ja- _ ” Mac clamped his mouth shut when he couldn’t get a coherent word out. But Jack didn’t reprimand him for apologizing or calling him.. _ that. _ He remained silent and he was _ smiling. _ Far from reprimanding or scolding, or even slightly irritated for that matter. “Kid, kiddo, what on Earth are ye apologizion’ for? I ain’t mad, I’d be honored if I held that title. Yore my kid, ain’t ye?” 

  
  


Mac calmed and some of the tension left his knobby shoulders. Jack ruffled his Pup’s hair one more time and finally admitted something he’d been hiding for a while now. But he looked down at the ground to pluck up the courage before confessing: “I.. I would love to be yer Papa, Angus.” He looked up at the boy hoping against the odds Mac felt the same. But, Mac was still mute after his blurted apology. “Kiddo? Mackie? You awright buddy?” Jack murmured. Mac looked absolutely flabbergasted and the still muted silence from his Deputy worried him, causing the Texan to draw back.

  
  


“I-I mean, it’s awright if ye don’t want me to call ye that. Or see me like that, kid.” He spluttered. Mac knit his eyebrows together and cocked his head to the side. “What d’ye mean, Jack? I was more scared ye just saw me as a Chará an’ a Deputy, nothin’ more. Ye’ve been more of an Áthair, a Papa than Ja-” Mac stopped himself, he wasn’t going to let his birth father scare him into calling him ‘James’. “Ye have been more of a Papa than Seamus ever was. Ye-yer more equal to Éibhear.” When his own words hit his ears, Mac’s eyes widened and he now turned a violent red up to the roots of his hair as he looked away once more. 

  
  


“Angus, ye-_ Mac. _Aw, Mac, ye really think that?” Jack drawled softly. Still blushing with his ears now heating up, Mac nodded. He heard what was obviously Jack scooting closer and heard him say, “You little bashful runt of a puppy. C’mere.” The familiar warmth of Jack’s embrace soon wrapped itself around the boy. Mac sighed contentedly or maybe in relief and melted a little deeper into it. He soaked up the feeling for a moment before reaching his lanky arms around Jack’s broad frame.

>   
  


Mac knew they would have to break apart eventually, but for right now he let himself enjoy the embrace. Murdoc wasn’t going anywhere. 

  
  


The ending of the hug came sooner than expected when James returned from prowling around the camp. Jack caught sight of the burly Irishman stalking up toward them and discreetly alerted Mac. They drew apart, only for Jack to ruffle his boy’s hair once more. Matty reappeared from feeding the horses just as James arrived.

“I have a plan ta take down Murdoc, so it’s best ye all gather around close and listen up.” James announced, his gray eyes sparkling with anticipation. 


	18. I Won’t Be Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, it’s been a while huh? I promise I’m not dead though! I hope you guys are all doing well and are all excited for what’s to come, this chapter isn’t as long as most but I thought where it ends gives a good start to the next chapter.
> 
> Just so you know, I’m really enjoying writing Jack telling James/Seamus off and the extra snuggles added in ;)

Jack stood up despite the protests from his knees. He knew the moment he and Mac returned home there was a hot bath and feather bed calling his name. “What d’ye mean? Without consulting us?” Jack motioned to himself and Mac before continuing, “Because if ye forgot James, me an’ Mac were huntin’ down this man long before Moondance came into the picture. I’d think it’d be a good idea to get our opinions on how ta take the Chameleon down too.” Jack said with a raised eyebrow. James glared at the Texan. “Jes’ be happy I told ye the plan at all wi’ oot leavin’ ye in the dark.” He shot back. The argument was abruptly halted when a rather irritated woman by the name of Matty roared “Both of y’all, hush up.” as she came storming up from caring for the horses. 

James sniffed and continued with his self appointed, self agreed plan. “The only way we can flush him out of his cave is storming i-” Mac did a double take and interrupted his father, “That’s complete suicide Seamus.” James glared at the sound of his Irish Gaelic name. But Mac didn’t back down under his father’s gaze. He only stood taller and gave James a steely look right back with his shoulders squared up and back. 

James gave the boy one more glare before turning to Jack and continuing. “As I said, we can only capture him by storming that cave and chasing him out.” Except, Jack motioned to Mac, “I agree with the kid. That’s not a plan, it’s suicide pure and simple, James. Especially if ye plan on goin’ into a cave we don’t know.” James opened his mouth to retort when Jack shot him the same glare and harshly said “I ain’t done, fella.” 

They both stared each other down until Jack broke the silence. “Listen up James, if there is nothin’ to change yer mind then the only way to storm that madman’s cave is to have more than three people.” At that moment, idea flashed in Jack’s mind. But he didn’t immediately voice it, instead he ended the confrontation with “If ye want to storm that ape’s cave yerself yer more than welcome to, I ain’t stoppin’ ye.” And with that, he went to sit by Mac’s side by the fire.

Mac watched James like a hawk until the man walked off to his pacing spot. He looked to his partner and hissed “Jack, we need Riley and any of her gang that are trustworthy.” then he suddenly stopped. He was listening for James with his ears pricked in his direction. Satisfied that his father wasn’t listening, he continued: “The only way we can actually keep this plan of Seamus’ from turnin’ into a definite suicide mission is gettin’ Riley, but how on earth will we do that, and keep Seamus happy?” 

At that moment, Mac saw a definite idea plant itself in Jack’s head when a lopsided smile spread across his face. “Don’t short yerself kid, I got a plan.” Mac leaned forward, silently urging the Sheriff to continue. Jack however tipped his head in James’ direction and signed one word, “Wait.” Mac got the idea they were possibly waiting for James to finally settle down. 

Surprisingly James actually did just that. He paced one more time, before walking off to his pallet. Jack waited a few minutes until Mac alerted him to a near silent snore coming from the man’s pallet. “What was yer plan, Jack?” Sharp eared Matty, who joined them from her spot by the fire asked. Jack nodded to her and began to map out his idea. 

“One of us, either me or Mac’ll head out towards Artemis an’ bring back reinforcements.” Jack’s head shot up from the loose little huddle when a rather large snort came from James. After a few seconds silence, Mac added in his two cents. “It wouldna be the best plan to send me. Riley trusts you, Jack.” A thrill of worry ran down Jack’s spine at the thought of leaving the boy with James.

Thankfully though, Matty quelled that feeling. “Jack, ye need not worry about yer Pup. I’ll be here wit’ him” she said gently with a smile. It was immediately replaced by a little smirk, “besides, if he causes the boy any trouble, I ain’t got any scrupples against shootin’ him.” Mac looked at his partner assuredly. “See? I’ll be maith fer a while..” Mac’s eyes widened when he swallowed loudly after going silent. And then, he added “Papa…”

Good Lord, Jack loved this kid. He stopped short of scooping Mac up into his arms and never letting go. But being short on time forced him to cut the hug short. “Awright bud, I won’t be long.” He said softly, ruffling his Pup’s hair once more. 

****

It was odd for Jack and Cherokee both to not have their regular saddle pals by their side. But Jack knew this was the only way to keep Mac, his boy safe. However, it didn’t stop him from missing his Pup’s presence. However short that time may be. Jack shook his head to clear it of negative thoughts, he had a mission to accomplish. Cherokee obviously felt the change in his rider’s posture and mood. The pinto whinnied and sped up his gallop happily. 

Cherokee must’ve been going full speed since Artemis almost literally jumped up on both of them. A smile spread across his face when two recognizable figures ran out from a store’s front porch. Jack slowed Cherokee to a trot to put his index finger and thumb to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. The smile only grew wider when the smaller of the figures answered it with her own, besides Jack only Riley could whistle that loud.

Riley was already running up to greet him just the dust settled around Cherokee’s hooves. Willie wasn’t far behind her and was catching up quickly. Jack grunted in surprise when Riley full on tackled him into a hug at full speed. She hugged her adopted father tightly but suddenly pulled away when she noticed Mac’s absence. 

Willie instantly began to fret and asked, “Where.. Where’s Mac, where’s Angus?”. Jack hushed him gently and clasped him by the shoulders. “He’s awright, no need to panic buddy. He’s with Matty and James.” He said calmly. He looked at Riley and then back to the now calm Willie. “Which is why I need y’all’s help.” Thankfully, the two nodded. 

Jack smiled in thanks and rested a hand on Riley’s shoulder. “Thank ye, we have enough time to get ready but don’t take long.” Willie nodded sharply and went to retrieve Wrangler’s tack from a nearby shed. Riley went to do the same, but went to retrieve said mule and her own mare from the livery. Jack followed after her in case she needed help. 

Wrangler’s familiar snort rang from one of the stables when Riley opened the door. Her lovely friend, an Overo filly with striking blue eyes whickered when her ice blue gaze came upon Riley. Who looked just as if not more excited to see the graceful looking creature. Jack went up to stroke the horse’s long, muscular neck and cooed when she blew in his face in greeting. “I wanted a pinto with Cherokee’s pattern but I had to improvise.” Riley chuckled, joining him at the filly’s side. “But don’t worry Luna, I’d never trade ye fer anything.” Riley crooned, getting a nuzzle from the filly. She giggled and in turn scratched a crescent shaped star on Luna’s forehead.

“Why Luna?” Jack questioned, opening the stable door as Riley led her lovely companion from her stall. “It was mainly from the name I picked up.” Riley explained, chuckling when Luna nibbled on her shirt. “Luna was the embodiment of the moon in Greek stories. But mostly I liked how it sounded, I thought ‘Luna an’ Moondance’ sounded better in the newspapers.”

Riley hefted Luna’s saddle from it’s peg with little to no difficulty. She had it settled on Luna with its blanket in record time. Even fast enough to challenge himself, Jack thought with pride. Or maybe that title went to Willie, who had to deal with tacking up a stubborn Mule mare. The young man finished tightening Wrangler’s billet and lifted himself into the saddle. He turned to Jack, who was already in Cherokee’s saddle and gave a sharp nod with a determined smile. 

Jack straightened himself in his seat and gave one command: “Move out!” Cherokee whinnied at the call and jumped into a dust raising gallop with Luna and Wrangler not far behind him.


	19. I Warned You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we are getting to the last few chapters, it’s been a long hard road but it’s all been worth it, thanks to y’all!  
Note: Jack’s mention of saddling up anyway comes from a well known John Wayne saying: “real courage is being scared to death but saddling up anyway”
> 
> PS please don’t hate me for the cliffhanger guys

Mac was startled out of his doze by a pair of similar and very familiar whistles. It was followed by Phoenix shaking her head and nickering. A buckskin soft nose nuzzled his face and vibrated with another nicker. It was when the little mare stamped her hoof in obvious annoyance that Mac finally sat up. “Oi..” He groaned when his back complained about sleeping on the ground. 

Phoenix nudged her partner once more, getting a laugh from the youngster. “I’m up, I’m up ma Grá.” Mac chuckled, getting to his feet with a stretch. A single whistle broke the still, dry air. It was followed by “Ho in the camp!” It was followed by Mac scrambling up onto Phoenix’s back, minus a saddle. 

The mare instantly jumped into a gallop at the first cluck of Mac’s tongue. The youngster thanked his lucky stars he wasn’t thrown off and landed right on his rear. She knew to head over to Cherokee, Mac just needed to hold on for dear life. He was half expecting her to run past Jack and Riley when he heard: “Whoa! Whoa, Phoenix!” 

Phoenix slowed to a trot, to a walk and finally to a full stop in front of a familiar pinto and his scruffy rider. “Angus, I thought I taught ye better!” Jack scolded gently with a smile. A snort came from the spindly critter holding on to the pony mare’s back. It was followed by a bout of laughter bubbling up from Mac’s chest. He sat up, still slightly doubled over in laughter. Jack finally joined in with his own guffaws, leaning over to pat Mac on the shoulder.

The Pup closed the distance between them by stopping Phoenix so she’d be side by side with Cherokee. Jack recognized the look in Mac’s wide blue eyes and held his arms out in invitation. Mac took the offer and very nearly tackled his partner to the ground if not for being on horseback. So instead he burrowed himself into Jack’s embrace. “I missed ye, I really did Jack.” He murmured quietly, nuzzling against his partner’s shoulder. 

“Aw Pup, I wasn’t even gone all night.” When that received no answer, Jack held his boy closer and said “Yeah, I missed ye too Bud.” The two didn’t want to break the hug but Mac knew there was a mission on hand. But before that, he hid farther into Jack’s shirt and whispered: “I-I-I.. Tá grá agam, Dadaí.” Jack’s eyes sparkled and his heart nearly burst as he held the boy closer. “I love ye too, Pup.”

Jack partially drew away and motioned Riley over, who didn’t hesitate and was soon also safe in Jack’s arms. Willie awkwardly shuffled in his saddle until he too was motioned over. The three stayed in that embrace until Matty called them to the camp. Mac’s blue eyes sparked when he looked up and said: “Let’s go and catch a Lizard, eh?” A lopsided smile plastered on his face.

When Matty called a second time, the little group officially drew apart. On the way to the encampment Jack explained the current situation. “Fair warning, the self appointed leader of this expedition, Mac’s father is a cantankerous old ba-” Riley hushed him with a “Jack!” Jack raised his hands in surrender and concluded with “He’s a horny toad with an attitude is all I’m sayin’.” 

Matty called to them once more with a warning they’d go without breakfast if they didn’t. All Mac was warned with before a true maelstrom of dust was Jack and Riley both calling out “Race y’all!” A pinto and overo blurr charged by him and Phoenix. Mac shook his head with a chuckle and urged Phoenix into a gallop. Willie was not far behind him laughing and whooping loudly. 

James’ reaction was exactly what Jack expected. “More civilians, Dalton?” He drawled when the posse arrived in camp. “No, medial assistance for Miss Webber.” Jack answered in a polite but clipped tone. James didn’t seem entirely sold on the idea but he still nodded.

“If ye disagree, Mac an’ I would be more than willing to take the reward money.” Jack added with a smirk. Mac couldn’t help but snicker when James sputtered in shock. The Irishman begrudgingly nodded and said “Aye, fine. I’ll go with yer plans. However foolish they’ll end up being.” Riley mouthed “thank you.” And shot a grateful look in Jack’s direction. 

Jack winked at her, a victorious smile spread across his face. Matty called out a greeting to them as she nearly stumbled over her skirts running up to greet them. “Come on y’all, I made tea. I forgot I packed a bundle in Maggie’s saddle bag.” She explained, pointing to her stark black mare. `Mac perked up at the word. “Tea?” He questioned hopefully, to which Matty nodded and said “Aye. And I have coffee for the Americans.” The tease was ignored by Jack and Riley, who were relieved just to get it this morning. 

The breakfast of oatmeal and dried apples was of course delicious. For the first time in a while Mac actually felt full and ready to go. Jack was already finishing his second cup of coffee. But Willie was happily chatting with Riley, who had a rare, bright smile on her young face. 

“I can make my Granny’s biscuits or maybe the really good sopapias I learned the recipe for when we were in New Mexico. Not that I’m saying this ain’t good Miss Matty!” Willie said, getting a chuckle from Matty and Riley both. “None taken, Wilt.” Matty assured him. Riley scooped another spoonful of the oatmeal, “Thank goodness y’all can cook. I’ve been on the run so long I forgot, however I still remember my Mama’s oyster roast instructions.”

“All Mac can do really well is read the recipe on the page!” Jack guffawed, playfully slapping Mac on the shoulder. The Pup joined in the laughter, “Aye, I have ta agree wit’ ye Jackie.” Matty gave a playfully stern look at Jack, “Now I really need yore promise that you feed that boy, Jonathan.” Jack put his bowl down and put a hand on his heart “Upon my honor, I will. I promise.” That was when James marched up and announced himself by demanding “Alright. Enough chatter, we need to plan out how we’re takin’ down this outlaw now.” 

As expected, James would shoot down any plan Jack brought up. “Full on chargin’ into that cave, as I said would be a death sentence James. The only way we can take Murdoc down without anyone dyin’ is drawing him out from his hideout. That’s an old mine! We don’t know if it’ll collapse on us or if he would draw us into a trap and shoot us like fish in a barrel.” Jack pointed out, shooting the stubborn man a look.

James opened opened his mouth to argue when Mac shut him up. “Fuist Seamus! If ye aren’t willin’ to work with the plan I’ll be more than happy to split the reward money with Jack.” Mac could barely hide the victorious grin on his face at James’ reaction. The older Irishman closed his mouth and finally nodded sharply. “Aye. I’ll go with yer plan.”

Riley and Matty agreed to stay with Wrangler in the camp for possible wounded and backup if the plan went south. The rest of the little posse would also try and flush out Murdoc in their direction to corral him if possible. Mac was sharpening his little knife before heading out as Jack readied his whip. “Are ye awright, kiddo?” He asked gently, sitting next to the young man. Mac nodded, still looking a little hesitant. “Ye sure?” Jack asked again. Mac took a deep breath and shook his head. “I’m scared, Papa.” He murmured softly, leaning into and hiding his face into Jack’s shoulder.

Jack’s expression softened and drew his boy closer to him. “But yore still saddlin’ up anyway, huh? That’s real courage.” He ran his fingers through the Pup’s hair as Mac practically melted into his embrace. “I’ll tell ye somethin’ Dogie, I’m scared too.” He admitted gently. Without looking up or pulling away, Mac simply said “No. Níl, ye can’t.” Jack hushed him gently, resting his cheek on top of the boy’s head. “I am, kiddo. I’m scared for you, for Willie and Riley. I’m scared I might not make it and be able to watch over y’all too.”

“And ye.. ye’ll be there when we go after him, right?” Jack nodded, “I will, I promise.” Mac sat up, now looking quite determined with his mission. “Aye, I’ll be ready when we do it if ye’ll be there too.” He said with a nod, a relieved smile growing across his face. Jack returned the smile, his dark eyes sparkling. “Good kid.” He drawled, patting the boy on the shoulder. 

“Alright, let’s move out!” James commanded, lifting himself into his saddle. Jack rolled his eyes in the older sheriff’s direction and ruffled his Pup’s hair as he stood up. “C’mon y’all.” He said, waving to Willie to mount up. But before they headed out toward the abandoned mine, Matty and Riley hurried over to say good luck. 

Matty nearly smothered Mac and Willie in affection, who both accepted the attention happily. She kissed both youngsters on the forehead once more. Y’all come back hale and healthy, if ye don’t I’ll tan yer hides.” She scolded gently. “Don’t worry Matty, I’ll make sure to bring them back.” Jack assured her. Matty seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded. But not before smothering her boys in kisses once more and giving Jack a hug.

***

The dry air was surprisingly even heavier with the tension that came before capturing an outlaw. However that was increased tenfold from James, who was more than likely upset he wasn’t taking down Murdoc alone and wouldn’t earn all the glory. But that didn’t bother Mac in the slightest. He was just happy to show his father up when he and Jack brought the Chameleon Killer to justice.

Jack gave a short, quiet whistle to get the ragtag posse to stop. He motioned for Mac and Willie to head to the left of the mouth of the mine as planned earlier. He and James would head out to the right of it. But before splitting up, Jack signed, “Got your sparks?” To which Mac nodded, patting two improvised dynamite shaped sticks in a gun holster on his side.

“Alright Murdoc, we’ve got ye surrounded!” Jack roared, getting complete silence as expected. He turned to his partner and hissed “Now.” Mac nodded and hurriedly got Phoenix to get into a gallop, lighting fuses with his knife and throwing them near the mouth of the cave. 

The second the rolls of gunpowder touched the ground a staccato of BANG BANG BANG broke the still air. Mac wasn’t fooling that they’d sound like gunshots. And sure enough, a dark shadowy figure came clambering out of the cave with obvious guns raised in its hands. “I see you Angus, it’s best you put your lil’ firecrackers down.” Murdoc called out as Mac commanded Phoenix to an abrupt halt. 

“Good boy, now get off yore trusty steed and head over here. I don’t want yer guard dog firin’ upon me.” Mac hesitated, startling when James commanded “Do it boy.” The youngster swallowed and slid out of his saddle. His leg sent a sharp pain up to his hip when his boot touched the ground. But Mac hid the flinch. He told himself he wasn’t scared, Jack was nearby. He trusted his partner would come up with a plan.

What he didn’t plan for was his bum leg giving out from under him, causing Mac to fall to the ground. Nor did he plan for Murdoc to take advantage of the moment of weakness and charge over to grab him around the neck. “Fancy seein’ you again, Angus..” Murdoc purred, dragging him away from Jack and the rest of the posse. 

But something happened that neither Mac or Murdoc planned on, a voice roaring “MURDOC I WARNED YA TO NEVER TOUCH OR HARM A HAIR ON THAT BOY’S HEAD!!”


	20. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Almost there, phew it’s been a long road hasn’t it? But it’s totally worth it, I’ve had a blast writing this and hearing what y’all have to say!
> 
> Anyway, you’re gonna hate me at the end of this, don’t say I didn’t warn you

Jack’s shout brought Mac’s attention back from his dark eyed captor. The youngster steadied himself and made sure his dagger was still in his hand. But instead of using it, he elbowed Murdoc in the stomach and turned around to face him. His dagger brandished in front of him ready to defend himself if needed. 

  
  
  


But all Murdoc did after slightly recovering from the surprise attack was laugh. “Ah see Jack’s little puppy  _ still  _ has teeth.” He chuckled breathlessly. Mac couldn’t hide the flinch when he accidentally put weight on his bad leg after stepping back a few inches. Murdoc obviously didn’t miss it either. “Does the poor puppy still have-” his jeer was cut short when the sound of thundering hooves came closer and closer. 

  
  
  


Mac risked looking away from Murdoc to see what looked like a horse running toward him. It’s rider was brandishing what looked like a whip. Sure enough, a loud  _ SNAP _ and  _ CRACK _ filled the dry air. And Murdoc was flat on his back with Jack aiming his pistol right at the outlaw from Cherokee’s saddle. He still had his bullwhip raised in the other hand, ready to use it if Murdoc even moved an 

inch.

  
  
  


“I warned ye.” Jack said simply, sliding out of his saddle and tying up Murdoc with his lasso. The Sheriff hefted the outlaw over Cherokee like a flour sack. “Oh, before I forget.” Jack added, stuffing a bandanna into Murdoc’s mouth. With his quarry tied down, Jack finally looked around to check on his Pup. “You awright, Mackie?” He asked gently, taking the kid’s dagger away. Mac would never stab him but the boy wasn’t entirely all there. 

  
  
  


Mac looked ready to fall over as the adrenaline rush finally dissipated from his system. He wobbled slightly when Jack suddenly rushed forward to catch him. “Whoa! Easy bud, easy. It’s alright, I got ye, easy, easy.” Jack assured him, taking most of Mac’s weight and wrapping the boy’s lanky arm around his shoulders. “Awright bud, let’s get ye back on Phoenix, eh?” Slowly but surely Jack had his boy up in his saddle. “You good, Pup?” Mac mutely nodded, taking the pony mare’s reins. 

  
  
  


Jack laid a hand on Mac’s shoulder, “You jes’ hold on, awright? I’ll lead Phoenix.” Again, Mac mutely nodded in Jack’s direction. He took Phoenix’s reins and mounted up on Cherokee. He turned around to give Murdoc one more glare before getting Cherokee to walk on in a slow gait. 

  
  
  


James and Willie cantered up to greet them. “Did ya get-” Willie began, when his gaze came across the man thrown over like a saddle bag behind Jack. “I got him, check on Mac for me.” Jack said simply. Willie nodded and went over to examine his young friend. “ _ You.  _ You take the monster.” Jack commanded, looking James straight in the eye. Murdoc was hefted over onto James’ horse and Jack was relieved to have the man away from Mac.

  
  
  


“You alright Mac?” Jack could hear Willie ask. Whatever Mac said he couldn’t hear but Willie replied with “Aye, but you did good! You brought in Murdoc.” What he said next broke Jack’s heart and caused him to abruptly stop. “You want ‘im? Alright, let me get him for you.” Willie came up to Jack’s side and softly said: “He needs ye, Jack.” The Sheriff nodded and walked Cherokee over to Phoenix. 

  
  
  


Mac was still just as silent as he was when they started their journey back to the camp. “Mackie, you okay buddy?” Jack asked gently. The youngster was still silent but he reached a shaky hand toward Jack. “Aw kiddo, it’s alright.” Jack slid out of his saddle to catch the boy in case he fell out of his saddle. “Here, I got ye. Jackie’s got ye.” He said gently, sliding Mac into his arms. 

  
  
  


The youngster was thankfully light enough for Jack to carry over to Cherokee and lift into the mustang’s saddle. Once Jack was situated on the saddle as well he wrapped his arms around the kid to make sure he didn’t fall off. “I got ye, you can rest now.” He murmured, getting Cherokee to go into a slow walk once more. Mac leaned into Jack’s embrace and was dozing by the time they reached camp.

  
  
  
  


Matty was running up to greet the posse with a worried look on her face and her dark hair falling out of it’s bun. Riley was right on her heels and catching up quickly. “Oh my Lord, Angus! Jack!” She cried, her eyes saying she feared the worst for her boy. “Dearie, Angus, céard atá mícheart?” She murmured softly, reaching up to caress the boy’s cheek. Asking in Gaelic did the trick. Mac looked up from his hiding place in Jack’s shoulder. He swallowed audibly and simply said “S-sanraithe..” He was scared, it didn’t take him telling her for Matty to know that. Mac nuzzled into her hand before going back to burrow into Jack’s embrace. 

  
  
  


“Jack get him into camp. Willie and I have chamomile steapin’.” Matty firmly said, heading over to the encampment herself. Jack gently nudged his partner to get his attention, “Ye hear that bud? Ye have tea and a warm fire waitin’ for ye.” He murmured. Cherokee was once again ambling in a gentle walk. The mention of those peaked Mac’s interest. He once more appeared from his partner’s embrace. Jack smiled softly and took his focus off of riding to plant a kiss on the crown of the boy’s head. “There ye are, Dogie.” He gently praised.

  
  
  
  


Jack slowly but surely eased Mac out of the saddle and to the fire, guiding him along with gentle praises. “Here’s yore tea, Angus.” Matty cooed, placing a warm mug in his hands. She looked over at Jack who had gotten up mentioning he’d help get Willie and Riley’s together. “Ye’ll do no such thing Jonathan. I’ll get the tea and yer wayward cubs over here.” Matty said with her dark eyes twinkling. She returned with the two youngsters, both sipping on their own cups of chamomile. 

  
  
  


It didn’t even take the entire cup for Mac to feel drowsy. He was already nodding off with his half full mug dangerously sloshing over the sides when Jack finally took it from his hands. Jack smiled sympathetically and went to retrieve a blanket from Cherokee’s saddle bag. Willie and Riley were already snuggled together under a blanket from Wrangler’s pack. “Ye sleepy, buddy?” He asked gently, again looking over at Mac who answered with a yawn. 

  
  
  


Jack chuckled softly and settled down next to his partner. “Here ye go, ye must be chilly.” Jack murmured, wrapping the blanket around Mac and drawing the boy over to lean on him. “Ye can rest now. I’ll keep watch.” At Jack’s assurance the Pup slowly fell asleep. A few minutes later, Mac was dead to the world as he fell into a deep sleep.

  
  
  


Matty noticed Jack had his hands full and was too busy cuddling Mac to retrieve a blanket. She stood up and crept over to Cherokee to get a Navajo blanket tethered to the Mustang’s saddle. She returned to Jack and Mac’s side, wrapping the blanket around both their shoulders. Jack looked over his shoulder to see who was behind him and simply whispered, “Thank you.” Matty smiled gently and nodded, returning to her spot by the fire. 

  
  
  
  


Jack sighed in relief as he laid his cheek on top of Mac’s head. “Yer really tryin’ to make me go bald, ain’t ye kid?” He gently scolded. Rustling from nearby brought Jack’s attention away from his Pup once more. “Is everything alright, Jack?” Riley murmured, scooting over to join him and Mac. The Sheriff nodded, “Aye. He’s thankfully restin’ now.” Once Riley was by Jack’s side more rustling came from where Riley was earlier. 

  
  
  


“What’s everyone doin’ up?” Willie yawned, scooting over next to Riley. “I’m watchin’ over Mac and Riley woke up earlier.” Jack answered with a large yawn of his own. Soon enough, Matty was once again up to investigate what was going on. Willie and Riley were snuggled up on Jack’s left, and right shoulders, both close to falling asleep themselves. She smiled softly and knelt down at Jack’s side and cradled Mac’s face with her hands. 

  
  
  


Matty gently kissed Mac’s forehead, then Willie’s and then Riley’s as the other two youngsters drifted off to sleep. “You listen here Angus, yore Papa loves you. Yore big brother and sister do too. I hope ye know that.” She whispered. “She’s right, son.” Jack murmured, planting a kiss on Mac’s temple. The slumbering boy answered by nuzzling in closer to his Papa. 

  
  
  


“I take that you will get some rest soon, right Jonathan?” Matty pondered with a raised eyebrow. Jack sighed and nodded with a roll of his eyes. “I will, Matilda.” He agreed. Matty smiled victoriously and teasingly patted Jack’s graying head. “Good boy.” She praised, getting up to return to her pallet. 

  
  
  


Jack wanted to be frustrated with Matty and being told to go to sleep like a child. But he glanced at the youngsters snuggling against him and the annoyance disappeared. “I’ll see y’all in the mornin’.” He said softly, laying his cheek on the crown of Mac’s blond head before drifting off. Like the rest of the little family, Jack slept soundly through the rest of the night with nothing disturbing or waking him. 

  
  
  


Up and at ‘em y’all. Miss Matty has coffee.” Jack’s drawl brought Mac out of a dead sleep at daybreak. Jack’s teasingly frustrated sigh told him he wasn’t waking up fast enough. Because almost immediately, Mac was suddenly wrapped up in a burly arm. He groaned in protest when said arm lifted him into a sitting position. “C’mon kiddo, I made yer tea how ye like it.” Mac couldn’t help the smile on his face or prevent his heart from swelling with affection at Jack’s statement as he opened his eyes. 

  
  
  


Over breakfast Willie went to retrieve a small package from Wrangler’s saddle bag. Mac instantly recognized his little melodeon, “Ye need to pay yer dues, Mister.” Willie announced with a chuckle. “And quickly, before  _ he-”  _ the young man glanced at James, “notices.” Mac nodded happily, “Aye then. But how about I just sing?” Willie nodded in agreement, returning Mac’s smile. Mac cleared his throat, and began:

  
  


_ On Jordan’s stormy banks I stand _

_ And cast a wishful eye _

_ To Cannan’s fair and happy land _

_ Where my possessions lie _

  
  


_ We will rest in the fair and happy land _

_ By and by, just across the evergreen shore  _

_ Sing songs of Moses and the Lamb by and by _

_ And dwell with Jesus evermore _

  
  


Once Mac finished the second stanza, Jack suddenly blurted out “Kid, Kiddo.. That’s.. was my Nana’s favorite hymn, How in Blue Blazes di’ye know it?” Mac blushed at the outburst. “Uh, uh-” He stammered, his ears now burning to match the fiery red color they were. “Ye like to sing it while ye groom Cherokee.” He admitted simply. 

  
  
  
  


Jack’s expression softened. “Aw kiddo, is that why ye sang it?” Mac nodded, a bashful smile forming on his face. Jack returned the smile and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Ye’ll halfta show me summa yore favorite hymns, Dogie. Or at least Phoenix’s.” He added with a cheeky grin directed at the mare. 

  
  
  


The tin dishes were cleaned up and packed away just as James finished saddling up his horse. Murdoc was slung over on his stomach behind him. “Let’s get a move on, I want the reward money before sundown” James grumbled, nudging his horse forward into a walk. Once he was well enough away, Mac asked: “reward money?” Jack sighed, he knew this would come up eventually. “Yes. Let me explain.”

  
  
  


“The only way I could get James off his stubborn rear was to bribe him with the promise he’d get the reward money fer Murdoc.” Jack said lowly. “I-I I’m sorry, Angus.” Giving James the reward money meant he couldn’t afford passage to Ireland. That realization hit Jack’s young partner as well. Mac swallowed audibly, looking down at his boots. The Pup sniffled and gave a sharp nod. 

  
  
  


“We-we’ll find another way, I promise.” Jack murmured, silently hoping his Pup would say something. “I-Ah ken.. ye will, we will..” Mac’s already thick brogue thickened even more with emotion. He sniffled and softly whispered: “I jes.. I miss him Jack.” The expression on Mac’s face broke Jack’s heart. “Oh Mac, c’mere.” He said gently, drawing the shivering boy as close as possible when a sob broke free from Mac’s chest. 

  
  
  


Try as he might to prevent them, tears fell down Mac’s face. And despite him crying in frustration like a child, Jack still held him. And the Sheriff continued to hold him until he stopped crying and calmed down. “We’ll find a way for ye to see yore Daídeó, Pup. I promise ye.” Jack murmured, “I promise..”


	21. If You’re With Me, Be With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAH I’m almost done y’all! It’s been a long time coming!  
Fair Warning I am a sap and you are free to tell me, but I thought this chapter needed it
> 
> Some translations:
> 
> Cád é mar ata tu is of course “how are you”, albeit in a very thick Ulster accent  
Faotín, is basically the Irish equivalent of Jack’s nickname for Mac: Pup, although it’s literally translated to Puppy  
Éibhear is the Irish translation of the name ‘Harry’ which is why the telegram says Harry  
And Haint is an old Scots Irish word for Ghost or Phantom

Mac was entirely silent throughout the entire journey back to Artemis. Him being that out of character worried Jack. If not talking to him or Willie he’d be chattering away in Irish to Phoenix. And now he wasn’t even doing that. He just sat listless in the saddle with his head drooping. Jack sighed, slowing Cherokee so he could ride beside his partner. Mac didn’t acknowledge Jack’s presence and continued to let his head droop. 

  
  
  


“I’m so sorry kiddo. I didn’ know what else to do.” Jack said quietly. Mac sighed with a tiny nod, “I understand, Jack.” He whispered softly. Jack rested a hand on his partner’s boney shoulder. “Even if I can’t get ye home to Ireland, I can at least give you a home in Stacy.” He said with a gentle smile. 

  
  
  


“Thank ye fer that.” Was Mac’s simple reply before going quiet once more. Jack looked at him sadly, continuing to ride beside his young partner. Even if Mac didn’t cheer up at least Jack could keep him company throughout the journey home. He hoped he could give Mac comfort in that.

  
  
  
  


Riley rode up to Jack’s side with concern and empathy in her gaze. “What’s goin’ on?” She questioned. Jack looked over in her direction, “I’ll explain, you okay with me leavin’ fer a few minutes, Pup?” Mac gave a slight nod, still not looking up at either of them. Jack ruffled his hair and gave him one more gentle smile, letting Mac ride ahead.

  
  
  


“We were plannin’ on using the reward money fer first you and then Murdoc to pay for fare to Ireland. But when I needed James’ help the only way he’d help was if he got the reward money. Meanin’ we couldn’t afford the tickets and passage. Mac was countin’ on it to see his Granpa Éibhear.” That was when Jack noticed an idea twinkling in Riley’s dark eyes. “Look here, you have an idea, I know it.” He said with a lopsided smile. 

  
  
  
  


Riley returned the smile “I have some extra cash, I turned in one of my gang members after I found out he murdered an innocent man.” She giggled, “Poor fool didn’t notice his wanted poster said what he was wanted for. This was before a face was put on my own so I walked into the Sheriff’s office and told him the location. I saved the reward money fer a rainy day. I’d consider today a rainy day. I could pay for two one way tickets fer Mac’s Granpa.” 

  
  
  
  


Jack felt a rush of admiration for the young woman and smiled broadly. “Thank ye Darlin’. I-I donna know what to say, Riley.” He stammered. Riley’s eyes sparkled and she giggled again. “Ye don’t have to thank me.” She said, smiling bashfully “I know how much Mac misses him from what ye told me and it’s the least I could do.”

  
  
  
  


Artemis appeared like a dusty spot on the sunburst orange desert plain. “I don’t wanna stay long, I just need to pick up my valuables.” Riley said, urging Luna into a trot. She stopped in front of the old saloon and hurried inside to wrench a floorboard out of the way to retrieve a burlap sack. It was most definitely the reward money she received. She then headed up the untrustworthy stairs and came back hefting a carpetbag. “Mama would kill me if I left my dresses or any of my clothes for that matter.” She huffed.

  
  
  
  
  


Riley happily accepted Jack’s help with the bag when she reached the porch. He took it the rest of the way to tie it onto Cherokee’s saddle horn. “Awright, is that everything?” He asked, “because I’m pretty sure everyone’s ready ta head home.” Riley nodded, “That’s everything. I made sure to travel light when I came out here.” Matty gave the window of the building adjacent to the saloon, an old bank a weary glance. “Then it’s best we get a move on, I think I saw a Haint.” She said, already urging her mare into a walk. 

  
  
  
  


Jack took Phoenix’s reins from where they were laying slack on her neck. “Mind if I take the reins for a bit, Pup?” He asked, getting a grunt and a nod in answer. Jack lifted himself into Cherokee’s saddle and wrapped Phoenix’s reins around the mustang’s saddle horn. “Let’s head home, kiddo.” He said gently, urging Cherokee into a walk and in turn getting Phoenix to do the same. 

  
  
  
  


Thankfully there was no sight or sound of James when the posse arrived in Davis. He was either hiding out in his office or out delivering Murdoc to the state penitentiary. Not that Jack wanted to see the older man, he was quite relieved he wasn’t around to upset Mac anymore than he was. And him being nowhere to be seen meant they could avoid any drama. 

  
  
  


That was when the question of what was going to happen to Willie’s Prairie Schooner appeared. “What are ye gonna be doin’ with it? Ye look too tired to actually head home on it by yerself.” Jack commented. “We decided that Me, Willie and Sam would be headed out together after we’ve all rested. I donna mind a little extra company and help around the property.” Matty piped up with a smile. Jack nodded, definitely looking relieved that was taken care of.

  
  
  
  


Matty’s property was quite a ways from Davis so she and Willie could give a proper goodbye before Jack and his youngsters boarded their train. “Y’all take care of each other, I won’t be there to watch over you.” She said before looking over at Jack, “So I need ye to watch over those two for me until y’all come back to visit. Y’all will come by for a visit in the future, won’t ye?” She questioned. Jack nodded enthusiastically, “Yes ma’am, I will.” Matty smiled with his answer, “I trust ye. Willie and I can take our leave now.”

  
  
  


She and Willie left after a few more farewell hugs and kisses. The highlight of it was when Willie, blushing madly, took Riley’s hand in his and kissed it. Riley was blushing just as madly as Willie and was still blushing even after he rode off with Matty. 

  
  
  


Once the horses were boarded into a livestock car and their tickets were bought, Jack penned a telegram to Diane to alert her of Riley being found. Riley and he agreed a telegram would be sent to Éibhear when they reached Stacy. That meant he’d arrive when they were in town.

  
  


_ Diane _

_ Found Riley _

_ Hope you can forgive me for ever leaving _

_ And hope you would be willing to continue engagement _

_ What do you think of having a new son? _

_ Jack _

  
  


By the time Jack walked onto the train car Mac and Riley were already asleep in their seat. He smiled lovingly at them as he sat in the chair in front of theirs. “Y’all rest, I’ll keep watch until we get home.” He murmured, running his hand over Riley’s and then Mac’s head. He settled into the surprisingly comfortable chair and nodded off to sleep himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mac, buddy? We’re home.” Jack’s drawl woke Mac up from the much needed sleep. He sat up straighter and yawned, looking out the window to see the familiar terra cotta brick station outside of Stacy. “Come on Darlin’, ye can rest at the office.” Jack gently said to a protesting Riley. What finally got her to comply was when Jack said “We still need to send that telegram, young lady.” 

  
  
  
  


Mac was a little confused at the statement, what letter? It couldn’t be the letter to Riley's Mam that she had been found. Jack sent that before they left Davis. But Mac didn’t want to pry so he didn’t question Jack or Riley about it. Whatever it was must be important. Even if it wasn’t his place to ask he was still intrigued to ask.

  
  
  
  


But whatever the letter was about Mac was too tired to think of asking. Jack must’ve thought that too, or he probably just looked that tired. Because the second after Riley woke up Jack was helping him get up from his seat. “Come on Pup, ye can rest at home. There’s a comfy box bed callin’ yer name.”

  
  
  
  


Jack helped him to stand up the rest of the way and then did the same with Riley. Mac felt his arm around a pair of broad shoulders as he ambled down the aisle with Jack practically holding him up. “Awright bud, careful down those stairs.” Jack said gently, easing him down the train car’s little staircase with Riley right behind him. Mac was about to protest Jack thinking he had to help him walk when a large yawn interrupted his complaint. 

  
  
  


“Sure kid, you’re half asleep and I’ve seen you trip over yore own two feet. Not a good combination.” Jack chuckled. Riley answered it with her own yawn, to which Jack said “Lord.. Better make that telegram quick an’ get the horses. Y’all need to go to bed as soon as we get home.” 

  
  
  


When Phoenix ambled down the ramp she let out a whinny and hurried over to her sleepy colt. She whickered and blew gently into Mac’s face in a greeting before nuzzling his messy hair. Finally having his mare with him perked the youngster up and he returned her greeting with kisses to her soft, white nose. 

“Dhia Duit, my lovely one. I missed ye too.” He cooed, gently scratching her neck behind her ear. 

  
  
  


While the reunion between boy and steed was going on, Jack was writing out the aforementioned telegram from earlier. 

  
  


_ To Mister Harry Jackson _

_ Name is Jack, friend of Angus _

_ He misses you terribly _

_ Meant to visit and could not afford _

_ But can pay for your passage _

_ Money will be sent by wire later today _

_ Hope to see you soon _

  
  


***

  
  
  


A week had passed since everyone arrived home. Mac was settling into living at the office with Jack and Riley. He would be lying if he said the mattress and room at the boarding house he lived in before was more comfortable than his room now. It was fitted with a writing desk and cozy box bed with extra drawers in the frame. Jack knew he’d need extra storage for paper and ink.

  
  
  


But despite being cozy and welcome Mac still felt homesick and still missed Éibhear. Mac sighed and sat up in his bed, no one got anything done moping about in bed. There were chores to be done. Like sorting through mail and most importantly, caring for Phoenix. 

  
  
  


With one more yawn Mac stood up and stretched. Jack more than likely had breakfast cooking on the little stove downstairs and coffee boiling. Probably even tea if he remembered. Mac hoped it was the strong Irish brew he saw at the General Store run by the Thorntons down the street if that was the case. 

  
  
  


Mac washed his face at the little porcelain basin and dressed to go downstairs. But as he stepped out the bedroom door, he heard something very familiar. Something he never thought he’d ever hear again.

  
  
  


_ Má bhionn tú liom _

_ Bí liom os comhair lán antír _

_ Má bhionn tú liom _

_ Bí liom go ló geal is oiche _

_ Má bhionn tú liom _

_ Bí liom guch orlach de do _

_ Sé mo lean le _

_ Nash liom Dé Domhnaigh thú mar mhaoi _

  
  


Yes he knew he’d heard that song before, he sang it himself at the beginning of the cattle drive which seemed so long ago now. But what surprised him was the voice that was _ singing _ the song. It was low and had a slight rasp to it, not unlike his own brogue. It was a voice that sang lullabies and taught him the stories about Cú Chulainn and how their family came to Ireland. It was the voice that said farewell at the dock before he boarded the Oceanic for America.

  
  
  


The realization caused Mac to nearly tumble down the stairs with him running at top speed. His heart racing and hoping it wasn’t his imagination Mac skidded across the landing of the stairs and charged down the last flight of stairs to hear someone cry out one simple word: “Áengus!” Mac finally looked where he was going and saw _ him. _Well worn straw hat perched on his head and short wavy gray hair peeking out from under it. 

  
  
  


The familiar almond shaped dark eyes and long, handsome face broke into a smile when the youngster reached the bottom of the stairs. Jack was standing at his desk with a similar broad smile. “Riley had extra money, she had just enough ta pay fer passage, Mackie.” He explained. Éibhear walked a up a little closer, his dark eyes still twinkling. “Áengus? Cád é mar atá tú? Are ye alright, son?” He asked gently. Mac was still stunned to see his Daideó here in the flesh. 

  
  


“Áengus?” Éibhear asked again, walking a little closer. Mac swallowed, his big blue eyes as wide as saucers now. “Daideó?” Mac answered, still daring him not to be truly there. Éibhear nodded, his smile widening. “Aye, little Faotín, it’s Daideó.” He spread his arms out, inviting Mac for a long awaited hug. 

  
  
  


It took every cell in Mac’s body to prevent him from tackling his grandfather to the ground. But the moment he inched close enough to him, Éibhear’s strong arms pulled him in as close as possible. Mac returned the embrace and burrowed into Éibhear’s shoulder. “Oh now little one, it’s alright, Daideó’s got ye.” He murmured, running his fingers through Mac’s hair when the boy began to shudder. “I-I missed ye…” Mac murmured, sniffling. Éibhear nodded and held him closer when tears started running down the youngster’s face. “I ken, I got ye now.” He said softly. 

  
  
  


Éibhear looked up from his grandson at Jack and simply said “I give ye my blessing.” Jack silently nodded, his grin widening and dark eyes sparkling. “Cád?” Mac asked, looking up at his Daideó. “Séan asked me if he and Diane could adopt ye. She already sent a letter saying yes. He just wanted my approval before goin’ through it. I can tell he loves ye, and you him, I give my blessing, child.” Mac’s heart soared at the answer and he burrowed himself once more into Éibhear’s embrace, whispering “Go raibh maith agat” over and over again tearfully. His Grandfather smiled softly and kissed the boy’s blond head. Mac finally had a Papa and a home to call his own.

  
  



	22. With Little Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! It’s been a while hasn’t it? I wanted to make sure the last chapter tied everything up and it eventually evolved into more chapters, but we’ll get to the end, I promise!
> 
> For some explanation, a Pooka is a creature known to cause mischief and have the ability to transform into other creatures. The “Tinkers” Éibhear mentioned are also known as Irish Travellers, they’re a nomadic group of people commonly found in Ireland and in certain pockets in the US. The neighborhood Murphy’s Village in Augusta Georgia is one of those so mentioned pockets. They were and are famously known for their horse breeding and carnivals they hold to auction their stock off. The origin of the nickname “Tinker” comes from the old belief they descended from traveling craftsmen who repaired pots and pans. They are more infamous for their thick brogues and “Call Outs” you might find on YouTube nowadays, the call outs are basically a bare knuckle boxing challenge that is rarely turned down. Minus a few exceptions Travellers tend to have a darker complexion with black hair and usually blue or dark eyes, leading to the old legend they originated from survivors who washed up on the West Coast of Ireland from the wrecks of the Spanish Armada that Elizabeth Tudor destroyed

“Jack, what’s goin’ on?” Riley’s voice yawned from the staircase. She walked down wrapping a dressing robe around her frame. Her gaze came upon Éibhear still cradling Mac closely to him and speaking Irish softly to the boy. “Who- Jack, who’s that?” She stammered in confusion. Éibhear looked up from his grandson to introduce himself. “Harry Jackson or Éibhear, Miss. I’m Áengus’ grandfather. Who might you be?”

  
  
  


The confusion melted from Riley’s face and was replaced with a grin. “Riley, Riley Davis. I’m the one who helped pay for your passage.” Recognition flashed in Éibhear’s dark eyes at the name. “Riley, eh? Oh, yore mah grandson’s new older sister.” Riley cocked her head and shuffled her feet. “New.. Older sister?” She asked, instantly looking over at Jack who had what could only be described as a big dumb grin on his face. 

  
  
  


“Jack, what does he mean by ‘new Older Sister’?” Riley asked again. Jack’s big dumb smile only broadened. “Éibhear gave me his blessing to adopt Mac an’ yore mother said yes to movin’ forward with our engagement. We’re gettin’ hitched as soon as she arrives in Stacy.” Now it was Riley’s turn to have a big dumb grin on her face. “Big Sister. I’m gonna be Mac’s big sister an’ Mama’s comin’ over so y’all can get hitched?” 

  
  
  


Jack chuckled and gestured the youngster over. “Yes Darlin’.” He answered, his eyes twinkling. Riley’s eyes twinkled with the same light when she threw her arms around Jack. “I-I get to see Mama again an’-and ye get ta be my Papa again!” She exclaimed. Riley drew partially away from Jack to look over at Mac. Éibhear encouraged the boy to go closer to her with a gentle smile. And like Jack, Riley threw her graceful arms around him. “An’-and I’m yer Big Sister!” 

  
  
  


Pure love glinted in Mac’s blue eyes at the statement. With no hesitation he too wrapped his arms around Riley in return. It took a moment for the realization of him having a Mamaí, a Dadaí and a dierfiúr finally hit him like a lead weight. And when it did, Mac was completely breathless when he held Riley closer. His heart felt read ready to explode or even burst from his chest he was so happy. Mac recovered slightly from the shock enough to stammer “I-I have a- Dierfiúr.. Daídeo!”

  
  
  
  


“Aye, ye do Áengus.” Éibhear said with an affectionate smile. “An’ it looks like she loves yeh verra much.” Mac smiled at the statement. His eyes were sparkling even more than before. He slightly drew away but never broke the embrace to look Riley in the eyes. “An’-an’ a-as yore..” Mac swallowed before continuing: “Yore Brother.. I promise ta l-love ye just as much.” Mac thanked his lucky stars he could finish the sentence with tremors running up and down his body from excitement. He leaned down to kiss his new Sister on each cheek affectionately, “I promise that.”

  
  
  


“And I promise the same with y’all.” Jack said in a gentle, low voice. He walked away from his desk and held his arms out in invitation. With no hesitation his son and daughter practically ran toward him and were soon enveloped in a warm, tight hug. “I love y’all both so much.” He murmured, kissing both of his youngsters on the crowns of their heads.

  
  
  


“When should Mama be here?” Riley questioned, looking up at Jack. A thrill went up Mac’s spine straight to his heart. Riley meant his Mama too. But just to be sure, he’d ask Diane herself when she arrived. “Wal, she’s comin’ from Silver City and started travelin’ about Monday. Meanin’ she’ll prolly be here by tomorrow evenin’ or this weekend.” Riley beamed at the prospect, “y’all can get married on Sunday! Right?” Jack nodded happily, “right, sugar.” 

  
  
  


“Where’s that lovely filly ye rescued, Áengus?” Éibhear questioned when the little family drew apart. “Phoenix? She’ll be happy ta see ye, Daídeo” Mac answered, leading his grandfather out the door to the pasture outside. Sure enough, the little mare appeared from her and Cherokee’s shed and whinnied when she spotted her Darling. “Dhiobh, dearie dhiobh!!” Mac cooed, scampering up to the grey dapple mare. 

  
  
  


Éibhear joined Mac by the pony’s side and began to stroke her neck with a calloused hand, “She looks so much like her Mamaí. And so well taken care of, I canna believe this is the little creature the Tinker said wouldna last the mornin’.” As if to answer him, Phoenix shook her head and nuzzled Mac. The boy chuckled and kissed the mare’s soft, white nose. 

  
  
  


“Actually Dearie, yore even lovelier than yer Mammy, Pooka.” Éibhear cooed, scratching the mare under her chin. The dapple mare pricked her ears and nuzzled him as if thanking him. Éibhear chuckled and patted her neck, “‘Tis true dearie! She doesna have yer lovely eyes or dapples.” He said gently. 

  
  
  


A loud clanging came to Mac’s attention. It was the dinner call from Jack’s old metal triangle on the porch. “That’s dinner! I’ll race ye!” He crowed, taking off in a jog. Éibhear chuckled and shook his head, “Slow down Áengus! I’m not as young as ye!” But he soon took off in a jog as well and caught up with Mac.

  
  
  


Dinner was beef stew and Navajo fry bread both made with Jack’s own recipe. “Ye need ta give me the recipe, I bet Áengus’ cousins an’ the rest of the village will love it.” Éibhear mumbled through his second piece of bread. “Nay, more than Nanaí’s champ and bacon, Daídeo?” Mac chuckled. “Aye! Even yer Nanaí would like it more than her champ and bacon!” Éibhear exclaimed, now going for his third piece of bread. 

  
  
  


Everyone gathered in the little common room behind Jack’s office after the dinner plates were cleared away. Éibhear and Mac chatted away in Irish with Riley listening intently. Mac finally noticed with a smile and began teaching her the language so she could join in too. And soon enough all three were conversing in Gaelige happily. Riley eventually went to retrieve a notebook and pencil to write down words she had trouble with. Even Jack would join in from time to time thanks to Mac’s impromptu lessons. 

  
  
  


“Did Mama say how she’s been doin’ since I left?” Riley asked softly, switching back to English. “She’s farin’ well. An’ I know what’s worryin’ ye, she’ yore Mama, whatever happens she’ll love ye just the same. She’ll understand.” Mac looked up at that assurance with wide, hopeful eyes. Jack gave him a hopeful smile, “I know what yer thinkin’ Pup. She’s yore Mama too and she’ll love ye jes’ the same.” 

  
  


About ten minutes later Mac was snuggled up next to his grandfather. His head had finally fallen on Éibhear’s shoulder and his bangs now hid half of his face. “Fer the longest time this one wouldna fall asleep unless I held him like this.” Éibhear murmured, cuddling his grandson closer. Riley was in the same state as Mac. Her untamed curls nearly hid her entire face as she dozed on Jack’s shoulder. “I assure ye she was the same.” Jack chuckled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mac woke up to sunlight peeking through his bedroom curtains. He stretched with a satisfied yawn, wiggling his toes until they touched the foot of the bed. He didn’t lounge in bed for long, though. Jack needed to be woken up and taken downstairs before he fell asleep. Mac had that problem even before he moved into the office. Riley more than likely had the same sleeping habits so he probably had to wake her up as well. 

  
  


Mac sat up and engaged in one more luxurious stretch before getting to his feet. He padded down the hallway with bare feet to his partner’s room. As expected, a lump on Jack’s bed groaned sleepily in protest when the door opened. Mac chuckled, “It’s mornin’ Jackie, an’ I’m pretty sure Daídeo is waitin’.” Jack mumbled something that sounded like “em gettin’ up” Mac nodded with a smile and went on to Riley’s room. 

  
  


Surprisingly Riley was already up and about. She was sitting at her own desk looking over what looked like plans for a conjoined telegraph line. “Riley? How long have ye been up?” Mac questioned. She looked up from her plans with a bright smile. “Since the crack a dawn. I’m lookin’ ta see if we can get our own wire system for the office.” Mac cocked his head to the side and pointed in the direction of Jack’s room. “I get it from Mama, if yer askin’ why I don’t have problems wakin’ up.” Riley chuckled. 

  
  


“Speakin’ a which, I should go drag ‘im outta bed.” Mac sighed with a roll of her eyes. “No need.. Ah’m up.” A very bedraggled Jack yawned. Riley shot up from her seat to kiss him on the cheek in greeting. “Mornin’ sleepy head!” She chirped happily, getting a kiss on her forehead in return. Jack smiled, “I wouldn’t want ta lounge around all day today. Y’all’s Mama-” he turned to Mac and said “yes, yours too, Pup, is comin’ today.” 

  
  


A soft expression formed on Jack’s face and he ruffled the boy’s hair playfully. “I promise Mac, she’ll say the same thing if ye ask her. No matter what’s goin’ on in that big ole head of yours she’s yore Mama too and will love ye ta bits Mackie.” He said gently.

  
  


Mac thankfully didn’t have the time to mull over if Diane really would see him as one of her, as Jack and Riley called it: “Babies”. He needed to dress and ready himself for the day. Which meant caring for Phoenix immediately after breakfast. Éibhear was coming by later that day so it would also be a good idea to prepare tea before then.

  
  
  


After breakfast and washing his face Mac walked out the door to the pasture. But instead of going out the back door he went through the front through the office to see if Éibhear was up and about already. It looked like he was either readying himself for the day or was still asleep so Mac headed directly to Phoenix and Cherokee’s stable. 

  
  
  


Phoenix appeared from the shed she shared with Cherokee and gave a whinny when she saw her Darling. Mac smiled and greeted her with his own “Dhiobh ma Chroí, how ye farin’ today?” He reached into his vest pocket to pull out an apple. Phoenix whickered with her elegant ears pricked forward in anticipation. “Oh, ye want this?” Mac cooed, holding the treat out for her. Cherokee joined Phoenix with the same look of anticipation on his handsome face. “No need ta worry chum, I got yores too.” Mac said reaching into his other pocket for the mustang’s apple. 

  
  
  


Both horses nodded their approval as they finished their breakfast and Phoenix gave her Darling an apple scented kiss in thanks. Mac giggled and kissed her soft nose in return, “Yer welcome, Darlin’” he cooed. A loud voice suddenly called out “Howdy!” behind Mac. He turned around to see Jack walking up to him and Phoenix.

  
  


“Thought I might find ye out here, Pup.” Jack said, giving Cherokee a gentle pat. “Ye have a lot ta think about, bud?” He questioned. Mac nodded with a sigh, “Aye I do”. Jack nodded in his direction. He was urging him to continue. Mac rested a hand on Phoenix’s neck to center himself. “I donna ken, I guess I’m jest thinkin’ about havin’ a family again. Or-or what Diane would think a havin’ a Catholic as a son.” 

  
  
  


Jack stopped patting Cherokee and looked to Mac. He placed a hand on the boy’s boney shoulder turn him so they were looking eye to eye. “Listen here, Kid. I told ye already but I’m alright tellin’ ye again. Diane would adore you if ye were born bright green and had wings. The woman who will come to be known as Diane Dalton is goin’ to love you.” He assured gently. “If ye want ye can ask her, but she’ll give ye the same answer as me.”

  
  
  


Mac nodded, feeling soothed if not slightly at peace at the assurance. But even then he felt like asking Diane. Just to be sure if she was okay with him going to Mass. Jack smiled approvingly and ruffled the kid’s hair. “Good kid, we should go get ready for when she does come, eh?” Mac nodded again, returning the smile. 

  
  
  


Éibhear just so happened to be at the office to greet them at the door. A smile appeared on his face the minute Mac appeared from around the corner of the office. He ran up to meet his grandson halfway to the porch and drew Mac into a tight hug. Mac returned it with equal enthusiasm and nuzzled into his Daídeo’s shoulder. “We have ta go prepare fer yore Mama now, eh? I got ye somethin’ just for that.” Éibhear said, smiling when Mac looked up at him in interest.

  
  
  


The little group all hurried into the office where an unassuming box was already waiting. Éibhear went up to retrieve it “Yore Papa,” he began, causing a thrill of excitement to go up Mac’s spine at him calling Jack his Papa, “Said he forgot ta get ye a hat fit fer a Deputy of Jack Dalton. So I went ahead an’ got ye one.”

  
  


The box was placed in Mac’s awaiting hands and he immediately opened it with his eyes sparkling. He pulled out a handsome black, flat brim hat. “I added in the feathers, Áengus. It looked like it was missin’ somethin’.” Éibhear explained as Mac ran his fingers up a long curled pheasant feather. 

  
  


“Th-thank ye, it’s beautiful Daídeo!” Mac exclaimed, once again throwing his arms around his Grandfather in an embrace. Éibhear answered by returning Mac’s hug. “Yore vera welcome, Faotín.” He murmured, kissing Mac on the crown of his head. “How about ye put it on, it’s about time yer Mama should be here.” Jack suggested, prompting Éibhear to plop the hat right on his grandson’s head. The youngster grinned, nodding enthusiastically. 

  
  
  


A loud whistle suddenly announced an oncoming train’s arrival. Jack started toward the door and said “that should be her” with a broadening smile. Riley took Mac by the hand and raced out the door with him in grasp, “come on! I’ll introduce ye!” She exclaimed excitedly. Jack shared an amused look with Éibhear and went out the door behind them. Albeit at a much slower, ambling walk. 

  
  
  


The little family reached the station just as the train slowed to a stop. And the first person out of the train car caused the largest smile Mac had ever seen form on Jack’s face. A woman with the same light copper skin as Riley and wild blonde curls scampered down the step ladder. She thankfully didn’t trip over the skirts of her forest green traveling dress on the way down.

  
  
  


“That’s her.” Jack said breathlessly, taking off into a run toward the woman. Riley stayed behind, still holding Mac’s hand to ground him. Even then Mac could feel her quivering with excitement if her face didn’t already show it. “Is that- Mama?” Mac asked quietly. Riley nodded enthusiastically when the woman ran up to Jack and tackled him into a hug. 

  
  


Diane and Jack eventually drew apart and began walking up to the two youngsters. Riley gently squeezed Mac’s hand when he swallowed audibly. “It’s awright.” She murmured gently. Diane broke away from Jack’s side and ran over to wrap her arms around her daughter. “Riley, Darlin’! Thank goodness you’re alright!” She exclaimed, smothering Riley with kisses.

  
  
  


“I missed ye too, Mama.” Riley said softly, returning her mother’s hug. Mac shuffled his feet awkwardly, doffing his hat and holding it with both hands. Diane gave her daughter one more kiss before turning her attention to him. “T-tá mé Áengus agam.” Mac shook his head when he noticed he spoke in Irish. “Ah-Ah’m Angus, Angus MacGyver.” He sputtered. Diane smiled gently, her dark eyes sparkling. 

  
  


“Are you the new Baby Boy of mine that Jackie mentioned?” She asked, drawing Mac into a hug just as she did with Riley. Mac cleared his throat and asked what had worried him since the day he found out Diane was coming to Stacy, “A-are ye sure?”. Diane drew away, but not enough to break contact with the boy who was shyly peeking through his bangs at her. Diane’s expression softened and she went to cradle Mac’s face in her hands. “Do ye think because I didn’ have yer heartbeat begin in my womb or that I didna feel yer first kicks that I won’t accept ye as my son, Angus?” She asked gently.

  
  
  


It was then that her gaze came upon the pair of Saint medals peeking out from Mac’s shirt. Diane finally understood and her expression softened even more. “Oh.. Chickapen, did ye think that I wouldn’t accept or love ye-just because ye go to Mass on Sundays and pray the Rosary?” Mac tried to avoid her gaze and whispered “Aye..” Diane smiled gently and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Well then, you have no reason to fret little one. I would never do that.” 

  
  


Diane took the chance to smother Mac’s face in kisses, causing the Pup to blush and break out into giggles. She looked over at Jack and suggested: “How about we head home? I want to meet my son’s Daídeo.” Jack nodded with a grin, “Aye. Let’s do that.” Mac wouldn’t lie that his heart swelled with affection at her calling Éibhear his Daídeo. But how did she know the term? “Ma-Mama” he stammered, “How di’ye know Gaelige?” Mac’s face flushed once more. Not because of bashfulness but from happiness. 

  
  


Diane must’ve felt the same way because her already cheerful face brightened even more. “I knew an ole Irishman in Silver City who spoke it, he taught me some and I picked up a few words here and there.” Mac couldn’t help the big dumb smile forming on his face. Partially at the fact that his Mama spoke Gaelige and the fact she just called Éibhear his Daídeo! 

  
  
  


“Don’ forget ta put yer hat back on, Pard.” Jack chuckled. Mac rolled his eyes with a guffaw and handed him the hat. Jack muttered “you rascal” and promptly stuffed it back on his pup’s head. “Excuse me, gentlemen. But you have two ladies who need to be escorted.” Diane said with a twinkle in her eye. Jack’s eyes sparkled with the same light and he offered his arm to Riley. Mac did the same with Diane. 

  
  
  


Diane in turn wrapped her hands around Mac’s forearm. “Why thank ye, sir.” She chirruped, grinning happily which Mac returned with his own smile. “Shall we, Madam?” He invited, to which Diane grinned even broader and nodded. She kissed Mac on the cheek and said, “we shall.” Jack kissed Riley on the forehead in the same breadth. “Care fer a stroll, Darlin?” He asked with a twinkle in his dark eyes. 

  
  
  


Éibhear was standing on the porch waiting for the little family. He doffed his hat and raised it in greeting when they came into view. He stepped down and met Mac and Diane halfway. “I’m pleased to finally meet the man who raised my son.” Diane said, offering her hand for Éibhear to shake. The Irishman readily took it saying “And it’s a pleasure ta meet my grandson’s new Mother, ma’am.” 

  
  


Mac’s face flushed with excitement. He’d heard Diane being mentioned as his mother before. No matter how many times he heard it he would never tire of it. But for some reason this time was different. Mac choked on a sudden exhale, causing both Éibhear and Diane to look over at him. Jack must’ve heard it too because he and Riley had run over to investigate. “Mackie? Angus, what’s the matter Pup?” Jack’s gentle drawl asked. 

  
  


The Pup shook his head. Nothing was the matter, he was just overwhelmed with the joy and realization he had a family now. Mac swallowed and looked with his big blue eyes shining. “Tá mé maith-Papa. I-I have family!” Mac stammered. Seeing the young boy begin to shiver Jack knew exactly what to do almost on instinct. “C’mere Kiddo.” He murmured, opening his arms in invitation. 

  
  


With little hesitation Mac burrowed into Jack’s arms. Ecstatic laughter bubbled from the youngster’s chest when he returned Jack’s hug. “I have a family!” Mac said again, to which Jack answered: “Aye. Ye do.” Jack gestured for Diane and Riley to join in the hug and like Mac, mother and daughter had laughter bubble from their forms as they too joined in the embrace with no hesitation. 

  
  



	23. Mr. Joshua Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! I finished the chapter a little earlier than Sunday so I decided to post it up today!  
This is a chapter I’ve been waiting to post because One: I love the Western landscape, especially as the daughter of a Mama from New Mexico and Two: it’s a 100% bonding chapter for a Papa and his Pup. My mom told me about when she went out to Arizona and see little Elf Owls pop out of large Saguaro Cacti and I wanted to include it into the story. A little explanation I might add, the Four Corners are right where the states of Utah, New Mexico, Arizona and Colorado meet and I thought it would be a perfect setting for the town of Stacy since it’s right in one of the prettiest areas of the Western US :)

Preparing for guests and the wedding caused the day to go by quickly. Diane and Jack planned to have the ceremony on Sunday so Diane had time to rest and get a look around her new home. Jack went to the telegraph office to send out invitations. How many exactly Mac didn’t know. All he knew for certain was that a trio of invitations for Willie, Matty and Sam were being sent out. Most of the extra letters were more than likely for Jack’s extended family so Mac didn’t pay them much mind. He’d be meeting the people they were addressed to soon anyway.

  
  


Besides, he was too busy working on his present for Jack and Diane to think about it much anyway. Said present was a set of wooden figures he whittled with his own dagger. Each one’s miniature hands were carved in a way so you could link them together as if they were holding hands. Three that resembled Jack, Diane and Riley were already finished and resting on Mac’s desk. He smiled at the one he was finishing up.

  
  


From the top of the little miniature’s head to it’s lanky limbs Mac recognized himself. “Ye have a family now, chará. No wonder yer smilin’.” He said, tapping the dimpled side of the figure’s smiling face. Mac blew the remaining shavings off the little version of himself and put it with the rest of the miniature family. “I ken ye’ll take care of ‘em. They’ll do the same fer ye.” He murmured, partially to himself. 

  
  


Mac gave the little wooden family one more smile as he stood up from his desk. He went to retrieve a wooden box resting on his bed. It was just as intricately carved as the figurines. Blossoms and vines curved around the corners of the box from top to bottom. But in the center were three specific blooms intertwined with each other. 

  
  


Two sprigs of bluebonnets formed a wreath on the exterior. From the knot that tied the two together three other blooms sprung forth. On the left simple Flax with soft looking petals. In the center is a lovely Magnolia and on it’s right, delicate Dogwood flowers. Each of the flowers brought a twinkle to Mac’s eye. All that the box was missing now were the little wooden figures that represented Mac’s family. 

  
  


Mac traced the flowers carved in the box with his fingertips before going to retrieve the figurines. He gently placed each one in it’s one little compartment. He gave each wooden figure one more smile and latched the box’s lid closed. Mac placed it once more on his desk so it would safely be hidden until the wedding. 

  
  


“Mackie! Ye wanna go fer a ride?” Jack called from downstairs. “Aye!” Mac answered, running a hand over the box one more time. “Thank ye Laird fer givin’ me a family. An’ I thank ye Saint Joseph for yer prayers. I couldna have asked fer a better Papa than Jack.” Mac murmured, looking over to a small wooden carving of the Holy Family. He gave it a loving smile and walked out his bedroom door. 

  
  
  


“Hey Pup, what were ye so busy with up there?” Jack greeted, ruffling his boy’s hair. Mac pondered his answer for a while before answering. “Ye’ll find out at the reception tomorrow.” He said with a cheeky grin. Jack sighed with a good natured roll of his eyes. “Awright, ye can tell me durin’ the ride.” He decided. Now it was Mac’s turn to roll his eyes and push Jack out the door with a “come on”.

  
  
  


Phoenix and Cherokee were already waiting at the hitching post with their tack on. Jack must’ve done that while waiting for Mac to come downstairs. Phoenix pricked her ears up and nodded her head. As if she were telling Mac she was ready to go on a trail ride. “Come on Pup, I wanna show ye the new trail ride afore it gets too dark.” Jack nudged his Deputy playfully before hefting himself into Cherokee’s saddle. 

  
  
  


Phoenix whickered and blew into her colt’s face in greeting. Mac giggled and did the same. “Hello to ye too, má Chroí.” He cooed. Mac planted a kiss on Phoenix’s soft white snip and went over to pull himself into the mare’s saddle. “Ready, Bud?” Jack asked, getting an enthusiastic nod in answer. Jack smiled and returned the nod with a dip of his head. “Good Kid.”

  
  
  


The trail started west of Jack’s office. Right off of Stacy’s Main Street much like Mac and Jack’s usual trail. “Wait Jack, I’ve been- _ we’ve _ been on this trail before.” Mac pointed out. Jack shook his head and pointed to an area east of the usual trail. “Right there, Pup.” He said, nodding to a pair of Joshua trees. An old Saguaro cactus marked a fork in the trail farther down. 

  
  
  


“There’s someone that lives there that I wanna introduce ye too, Mac.” Jack said with a grin. The young boy was a might bit confused on what his Papa meant. But the confusion wasn’t around for long. Because almost instantly Jack doffed his hat and lifted it in greeting. “Howdy, sir! How are ye an’ the Missus doin’? The lil’ ‘uns hatch yet?” It was then that Mac saw who Jack was talking to. 

  
  
  


Up in the tall saguaro in a little woodpecker hole a pair of large yellow eyes peaked out. The owner of the yellow eyes stuck his head out farther to reveal a handsome, moon shaped face. Brown and tan speckles with white eyebrows revealed what the handsome little fellow was. If his big yellow eyes and the fact he was small enough to fit in a woodpecker hole didn’t. “Micrathene Whitneyi!” Mac exclaimed, waving his hat in greeting as Jack did.

  
  
  


“That’s a strange name fer a little Elf Owl like ol’ Joshua here.” Jack mused, tipping his hat when another speckled face peaked out beside Joshua. “Evenin’ Mrs. Tree. I hope yer bitties are doin’ well.” He greeted the second owl happily. It finally dawned on Mac when he put Joshua the Elf Owl’s name together. “Di’ ye seriously name an owl Joshua Tree?” Jack smirked and nodded sheepishly. Aye I did.” He chuckled. 

  
  
  


“What’s Mrs. Tree’s first name, Magnolia?” Mac asked with a snort. He was only joking and didn’t expect Jack to nod with a giddy “Yup!” Mac sighed with an almost audible roll of his eyes. He looked over at his partner and said “Yer lucky yore mah Dadaí.” Jack’s dark brown eyes widened in loving surprise. Mac was now comfortable enough around him that he spoke Irish without correcting himself. 

  
  
  


Jack reached his arm out and gently said “C-c’mere Dogie.” Mac readily moved Phoenix closer to Cherokee and entwined his arm with Jack’s and pulled himself as close as he could. “Cád faoi seo, Jack?” Mac asked, not planning to break away. “It’s the fact yer comfy enough ‘round me ta speak Gaelige an’ not correct yerself.” Jack murmured, kissing his Pup on the crown of his head and then temple.

  
  


The future father and son drew apart and continued down the trail. But not before Jack tipped his hat to Mr. and Mrs. Tree one final time. Mac followed his steed and also tipped his hat to the handsome little couple. 

  
  
  


It was farther down the trail that Mac finally realized just how magnificent his new home really was. He at least knew why Jack would go into entire epic poems singing the praises of his native land. “Lookit that. That’s my favorite view out of anything on the Lord’s green Earth I’ve seen with mah own two eyes.” Jack announced, pointing out in front of them. Mac followed his partner’s gaze and he would definitely have to agree. 

  
  
  


A grouping of several giant, tower like buttes spanned out in front of them. The cliffs were usually a dark orange with pale sandstone streaks. But the late afternoon sun dyed them a bright scarlet. Nothing would replace the hills that surrounded Inver or the bay near the village Mac swam in as a child. But Mac was happy and quite proud to call this little bit of the Four Corners home. 

  
  
  


The Sheriff and his Deputy sat there in silence just letting the vast landscape wash over them peacefully. Jack clapped his Pup on the back of his shoulder good-naturedly. “C’mon Red Dog, let’s head back home. Mama should be gettin’ started on lunch by now.” He said, smile scars appearing under his eyes along with a big grin forming on his face. 

  
  
  


Mac’s belly responded with a loud rumble in answer. Causing both him and Jack to explode with guffaws. “Aye, that sounds like a bonny idea.” Mac agreed, turning Phoenix around back to Stacy with Jack right by his side. 


End file.
